Childhood
by Nikonet
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what our favorite sponge went through as a child? Well this story explains all things that happened in his life, before he moved to Bikini Bottom, so um yeah it's kinda like a "Draw My Life" Spongebob thingy.. First half tells his life as a kid Second half tell about his teenage life.. and so yeah..
1. Chapter 1

Well you see I had this idea in my head for a little while and I wanted to write it, and well, here it is. This story is about how Spongebob and Gary met and how they got to where they are now, I hope you enjoy.

(Update: I wanted to fix these couple old chapters, because, yeah they needed it, still kinda sucks tho.)

The day had started off great, a young couple who had been adored by many passing citizens who'd stop and aw at the sight of an extended bump, they'd ask for the expected childs name, and the mother would look up at the father responsible, and smiled, "We uh, haven't quite picked one out yet, but, we're thinking somewhere around Robert." the pregnant woman answered as she rubbed her belly.

The people of the ocean seemed to be suprised to find a pregnant sea sponge, walking around with a baby in her belly, since, normally, sea sponges reproduced by budding, but then we're reminded that this is Bikini Atoll, which is known for changing some sea creatures.

The day that had started off great, had also ended great, the married couple stood at the entrance of a dark room, staring at the empty white crib in the room, the woman, Margaret Squarepants leaned against her husband, laying her head on his shoulder, "Do you think we'll be good parents?" she asked him, and having him turn and smile, kissing her forehead.

"I know we will, our son will grow up to be a wonderful, young man, a lawyer, or a doctor." he smiled as he rubbed her shoulder, she smiled, it'd be great to see their future son to grow up and be one of those two things.

The man closed the door, and the light cut off from the screen, before a loud, ear peircing scream erupted over the small house. The lights quickly turned back, and we are in the master bed room, it is at least four in the morning, and Margaret is sitting up, holding her stomach.

"H, Harold, I, I think he's coming-" she said as she smacked him, panting as she clutched his sleeve, "Whos coming?" the man asked as he looked at her holding her stomach, "Who do you think! The baby!" she shouted, "Wh, what? Now, Are you sure dear? Isn't it a little too soon for-" "It doesn't matt- ha, ha ow, Harold, w, we need to go." she ordered as she attempted to get up but she couldn't, it was too painful.

Harold rushed around to her side of the bed, having to pick her up and carry her to the boat, "J, just, sit tight, ok dear, I'll get you there as soon as possible." he said as he roared the engine and mashed the gas.

* * *

Double doors burst open as a crowd rush through the hospital, Margaret is now being wheeled to the emergency room on a hospital bed, her doctors give orders to his assistants. Harold was pushed out of the room as soon as they entered, something wasn't right, she was growing pale.

"Wh, what's happening to my wife?" Harold asked the doctors but wouldn't get a clear answer until he forced himself into the room, just as they pulled the baby out, the doctor turned to the nurse who took him and handed the baby to the father in the room.

Harold looked down at the little thing, he was so tiny, and red, like, where was his orange-ish skin? "H, Harold?" he heard his wife's voice which she was losing, after all that screaming, he walked over to her, she looked up at his hands where the baby was, tears filled her eyes as she reached her hand up and played with his small hand.

"Heh, he's so, tiny." she said as she was growing tired, her eyes were starting to droop, he jumped at the sudden sound of panicking machines, we're losing her!" the doctor shouted out to everyone in the room, Harold just stood back, still holding the baby, before the doctor looked at him and signaled the nurses one, who took the baby and the other escorted him out of the room just before another set of machines went off.

* * *

"Mr. Squarepants?" spoke a nurse called out to the only sponge in the waiting room who had been pacing back and forth, chewing on his nails, he stopped and looked at the nurse, "M, my wife- is she-" the nurse just stepped aside to let him pass.

Harold hand nearly pushed the man to get past him, when he ran in the room he stopped, seeing his wife in her bed, sleeping, the calm beaps of the monitars filler the room, he looked to his right to see his new born son, who was born just a few long hours ago, way sooner then he should have been, he was now completely yellow, he was cute, and just, precious, but in his eyes, this was anything but any of those words, this little thing, as tiny as it was, nearly killed his wife, and not to mention, himself.

He was startled when he heard her voice, he walked over to her, "Dear, are you, ok?" he asked, and she just smiled, "Where is he? I, I wanna see our son." Harold hesitated, "I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Oh, why not?" she asked as she attempted to sit up but found it was a little hard to when a burst of pain shot up her spine, when the doctor walked in, holding a clip board, he smiled, "How are we feeling, Mrs. Squarepants?" he asked, she nodded, "A little tired, and, my um- it hurts." she informed, the man laughed, "That's because you just had a baby, miss, and my, he is a beauty, i don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful block of cheese in my entire life." he said.

"Cheese?" the mother questioned as the doctor picked up the baby who was just starting to wake up, and he handed him to the mother, who moved the blanket out of his face, seeing her boy finally open his bright blue eyes, her heart just sank, tears of joy came flowing, "Oh, Harold, just look at him, isn't he just, beautiful- makes you wanna have another doesn't it?"

"Now, hold up a minute, I almost forgot, this is something serious, we almost lost you, while you were having him, and, him too, you guys can't have anymore babies, unless you want them to grow up without a mother, or you adopt." the doctor informed, having the two parents look at eachother, they wanted at least three children, and now-

"Now, there's a matter of names, have you decided to name it?" the doctor asked, Margaret sighed, pushing past the fact that they couldn't have another baby, she looked to Harold, "How about, Spongebob?" she asked, looking down at the baby who had started to smile at her, "It's cute, and people will know he's a sponge- Harold?"

Harold just glared down at the new born who started to sniffle, he was getting hungry, "Yeah, uh, whatever, it's nice-" he said as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

* * *

It was the start of a very bright Monday morning and a little four year old sponge was starting to wake up, which his name would be greatly known as Spongebob Squarepants of Bikini Bottom in a matter of 9 to 12 years from now. Spongebob had woken up to the smell of breakfast, his mother was downstairs cooking breakfast, his first thought was, 'how, mommy is always at work at this time,' he thought as he got out of his bed and walked to his door, then he remembered, 'Today is mommy's day off,' he thought then he smiled and ran down to see his mother.

Margret turned around to see her son come down the stairs, "Good morning, Spongebob honey, are you hungry?" she asked bringing a plate of pancakes to the table, Spongebob smiled, "Yes mommy," he said sitting down at the table, his mother placed his plate in front of him, the pancakes were decorated in a smiley face, two strawberry eyes, and a smile made from bananas and blueberries, "There you go, made them just the way you like them," she said pouring syrup over his pancakes, "Thank you mommy," he said hugging her, which he rarely did because she was always at work, she only had one day off a month and then she had to go back to work, Spongebob loved spending time with his family, whenever they were around.

While Spongebob was eating his breakfast his father, Harold sat down next to him, but he didn't look at Spongebob, he just stared down at his news paper, "Hi dad," Spongebob greeted, "Hello son, did you sleep well?" he asked, "Well actually, I had a bad dream, and" "Oh, that's good son," his dad interrupted him, Margret nudged his shoulder to ask Spongebob what it was about.

Harold rolled his eyes and put his paper down, and looked at his son who was just now playing with his food, he knew his dad wouldn't really care too much, he never really seen his dad either, only when his mother cooked or when Spongebob got up early to use the bathroom when his dad was going to work, but then he never really said hi to him, knowing that he'd just be ignored.

Harold crossed his arms, "Would you care to talk about it, son?" Harold asked, Spongebob glanced up at his dad and then back at his food, "No, I'm fine, you never listen anyway," Spongebob said, "You see dear, he's fine, now if you excuse me I'm going to go back to my article," he said lifting the paper back up.

Margaret looked at her son, "Sorry Spongebob, do you want to talk about it to me?" she asked, he just shook his head, there was no point telling her either, "Well if you're not going to talk, then finish your food, I promised Aunt Coral that we'd help her down at the shop after breakfast," she said, Spongebob smiled again, he loved seeing his Aunt Coral, he bent over the table and shoved his food in his mouth, he turned to his mother with his cheeks full, "Now, go get dressed sweetheart," she laughed, taking his dishes and putting them into the sink.

Few minutes later Spongebob came down stairs, fully dressed, "I'm ready," he said stopping at the front door, then he seen his dad coming, "Hi, dad" he waved looking at him, Harold just glanced down at him, "Bye, dad" Spongebob quietly said, his dad still didn't say anything, then Margaret walked to the door and held out her hand, Spongebob looked up from the ground and at her hand, then at her face she was smiling down at him, Spongebob smiled back and gladly took her hand and she lead him to her boat.

While Spongebob and mother were driving to Aunt Coral's shop, Spongebob is in the back seat looking out the window, and then he turned and looked at the ground, "Mommy?" Spongebob questioned looking at the rearview mirror to see her face, she didn't answer, she just kept driving, "Does dad, love me?" he asked, "Mommies driving dear," she said, Spongebob looked back out the window, "Yes mommy," he said, his little eyes filled up with tiny tears, until they pulled into the shop.

Spongebob let himself out of the boat and he ran to the building, "Wait for mommy, dear" Margret said, Spongebob looked at his mother and waited for her. Spongebob and his mother then went inside the shop and they were greeted by his Aunt, "Aunty Coral!" Spongebob ran and hugged her, "Wow, you've gotten big," she smiled down at him, "I almost didn't recognize you," she said pinching Spongebob's freckled cheek, Spongebob giggled, "That tickles," he said, his aunt and mother both laughed.

Aunt coral looked at Margaret, "I sure am glad you came to help out, I mean, this place is so busy," she said, his aunt was a manager of a pet shelter and she needed some stuff moved and labeled, Spongebob wasn't big enough to handle the big stuff so, he just carried empty boxes to and from Coral.

While Spongebob was carrying boxes to a storage room he heard a little noise, like a meow, but he didn't know where it came from, he immediately shoved it to the side, like it was all his imagination, and he went and put the boxes away and came back, and he heard the same noise, "Ok, what is that sound," he asked himself as he looked around, he followed the sound until he seen this big bin, he heard more of the noises and being curious he looked inside the bin and seen over ten different baby snails in one area playing with a pink and blue snail, they were all so cute, "Awe," he said aloud and they all turned away from the snail and looked at Spongebob, and they all came running to him, he put his hand out to pet them, he looked over them, but when his eyes laid on the little one in the back his heart melted.

The baby snail was the smallest of all, and it was hiding in its shell, it must have been scared, then it hit Spongebob, those snails must have been bullying it. Spongebob felt bad, he could relate to how the poor thing must have felt, whenever he'd go to the park with his mom, he'd always get pushed, and shoved, they'd throw sand at him, some of it would even get in his pants.

"Oh, you poor thing," Spongebob said, "You don't have to be afraid anymore, I've got you," Spongebob smiled, when he and Spongebob's eyes connected it came out of its shell and went closer to him, Spongebob smiled bigger, and he reached out to pick it up, "Oh, I want you," Spongebob said, and he brought it into a hug, and it started to purr.

Spongebob pulled the snail out of his hug, "Oh how rude of me, my name is Spongebob Squarepants, but you can call me Spongebob," Spongebob said, "What's your name?" He asked, the snail just shook its head, "Oh, you don't have a name?" Spongebob asked, "OK, then I'll name you," Spongebob said, Spongebob scanned over the snail, "You're a boy, right?" Spongebob asked, the snail nodded, "How about, Fred?" Spongebob asked, the snail shook its head, "No, how about, Rocko?" causing the snail to hiss, and the sponge to laugh, "No, not that one I guess, how about, oh this one is great, how about Gerald Wilson Jr, Gary for short?" Spongebob asked, the snail smiled and nodded its head, and it licked Spongebob's face, "You like that name, Gary?" Spongebob asked, the snail nodded, "Ok, Gary it is, hello Gary" Spongebob laughed and Gary laughed too, "Oh, I got to find mom," he said looking from side to side.

Spongebob ran off to find his mother and he found her talking to his aunt, they were by the register, "Mommy, Mommy," Spongebob said, his mother turned to look at her son, "Yes, what is it Spongebob honey," she said, Spongebob stopped and looked at Gary, and back at his mother, "Can I have him?" Spongebob said showing the snail to his mother.

"What?" she questioned, "Please mommy, I really want him" Spongebob said, "But, Spongebob, you don't even know how to take care of a snail," his mother said, "I can learn, I learn fast, please mommy I love him," he said, "Oh come on Maggie, let him have it," Coral said, Margret looked at Coral, "Not you too," she said, "Come on, why can't he have it," she asked, "because, because," "see you can't even come up with an excuse, I mean come on what's the worse that can happen, I mean you and your husband are never around, and he gets lonely too," Coral acrossed her arms.

Margaret looked at her son, and back at Coral, "That's not true, I'm around," "Yeah every once a month, then you have to leave the rest of the month, and your husband, he doesn't even pay attention to your son." Coral says, "Yes he does, Harold loves Spongebob," Margaret said, "Did you ask Spongebob what he felt, because I strictly remember him crying one night, and saying how his dad doesn't want him around, he doesn't even listen to his own son, it's terrible when your four year old son has to ask if his father loves him," Coral said, Margaret looked at Spongebob, "He needs a friend, he doesn't have siblings so, a pet is the best thing from him," Coral said, "Look at him, they love each other," Coral said pointing to Spongebob and Gary, who were hugging each other.

Margaret sighed, "What will Harold say, he doesn't like pets," Margaret said, "So, make him see it too that his son needs someone," she said, "What if he doesn't," "He will," Coral said, "but we don't have the money to buy it," she said, "Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it, it's an early birthday present" she said, "but what about food, we can't afford," "I'll give you a month's supply of snail food," she said.

Margaret looked back at the snail, "Please mommy, I want him, please don't make me put him back, those other snails were being mean to him, I can't put him back," Spongebob said, he was starting to cry, "I'll never ask for a, anything again," he cried, "Ok, ok, Spongebob you can keep him, but you have to take care of him, get it food, give it baths, water it, anything that needs to be done, it is your job, do you understand?" she asked, Spongebob nodded his head, "Yes mommy," he said looking at Gary, "Thank you mommy," he said, "Guess what Gary, I get to take you home," he said, and Gary started to purr.

Spongebob's mother and aunt bent down to look at the snail, "He sure is a cute one," his mother said, "No kidding, so Spongebob, what are you going to name it?" his Aunt Coral asked, "It's a he, and his name is Gary," Spongebob said, "Oh, you've already picked out a name?" Coral asked, "Actually, we picked out his name, together," Spongebob said, "Didn't we, Gary" Spongebob asked, "Mew" "Awe" they all said at the same time.

Spongebob was waiting in the boat with Gary in his arms, he had a carrier but he wasn't ready to put the snail down. He had all the other stuff that he needed for his newly adopted snail. Margaret was talking to Aunt Coral, thanking her for the snail, and Coral thanking her for the help.

Spongebob and his mother drove home together, both happy, "Thank you mommy, for letting me keep Gary, you're the bestest mommy ever" he said, "You're welcome sweet heart," she said, Spongebob smiled brighter at Gary, "I will love and care for you, forever, we will be the bestest friends, like brothers, I will take care of you, I love you Gary" Spongebob said, "Mew" Gary mewed and started to purr, "I'm guessing, that means you love me too, huh Gary," he said, "Mew," Gary said closing his eyes and falling asleep, "Awe, mommy, he's asleep" Spongebob said petting his shell, and then soon, Spongebob fell asleep too.

Well, this has been the brand new chapter of a brand new story, and I hope you liked it, I personally think its good, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well welcome to the 2ed chapter of Gary, I'm not sure if I'm the only one but, I sometimes get the feeling that Spongebob's dad didn't really pay attention to him, like he didn't even really care about him, I mean he cared, but he didn't show it, I don't know but that's what I think, am I the only one who thinks this? Well I hope you enjoy it.**

Spongebob brought his newly adopeted snail into his bedroom, after showing him everywhere else in the house. Spongebob put Gary down on the floor, "This is my room, well our room now, anything that is mine is yours," Spongebob said, Gary looked up at Spongebob, his room was a little messy, clothes and toys laid around the walls. Spongebob's mother walked into Spongebob's room, "How's everything going?" she asked looking down at her son and his new snail, she then looked around the room, he had already cleaned his room so that he could put Gary's stuff in the room as well, Spongebob and Gary were in the middle of the room on a rug playing, "Great mommy," Spongebob said, he got up and ran to hug her, thanking her for everything.

Margret smiled down at her son, "Well, while you guys are playing, I'm going to go make dinner," she said, Spongebob jumped up, "Ooh can I help?" he asked jumping up and down, "Sure some on," she laughed signaled Spongebob to come along, Spongebob looked down at Gary, "Can Gary come?" he asked, "Sure, why not I don't think he'll hurt anything," she said as she walked down the stairs.

For at least an hour and a half Spongebob helped his mother prepare for dinner, and now he and Gary were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. Spongebob's dad hadn't gotten off work yet, what's new? After dinner Spongebob and Gary went into the living room and played a few games and watched T.V. "Do you like Mermaid man and Barnacle boy?" Spongebob asked as he help up a few VHS tapes, "Mew?" Gary mewed, Spongebob gasped, "What you've never watched Mermaid man and Barnacle boy? Well it's about time that you do," Spongebob said putting in his favorite VHS tape.

"You're safe now," Spongebob repeated the words that mermaid man said, "Oh thank you mermaid man, however can I thank you for saving my books?" he also copied a little girl, clearly he's seen this before, otherwise why was it his favorite, "Just stay in school, Sally," Spongebob said, then all of a sudden there was a loud slam, like someone slammed the front door, Spongebob and Gary both jumped at that, Spongebob turned around to see his father at the door, his face was red, "Where is he!" Harold shouted, Spongebob's mother walked over to her husband, "Where's who, dear?" she asked, "Oh, you know who I'm talking about, that kid and his new snail of his!" Harold yelled, Margret flinched at his tone, "Harold, you're drunk" she said, Spongebob looked down at Gary, then he picked him up and ran to his room.

Spongebob was in his room, he had shut the lights off and was cowering in the far corner of his bed, shaking while he his Gary behind his knees and arms, "Gary, I'm scared," Spongebob said, "Mew" Gary mewed, he too was scared, from down stairs they could still hear his dad yelling, demanding to know where his son was, Spongebob pulled Gary in closer, he had started to cry. Then he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, he gasped knowing who it was.

Spongebob got out of his bed and waited by the edge of his bed, Gary stood behind him, "I'll protect you," Spongebob said, Gary glanced up at Spongebob, and back at the door, watching as the shadow of feet swept across the floor, and then the door slammed open, creating a loud bang, "Where is it!" Harold yelled at Spongebob, "W, where's what?" Spongebob stuttered, "The snail, where is it?" Harold shouted walking into Spongebob's room, "I, I d, don't know" Spongebob said, "Don't lie to me, son" Harold said, Spongebob's lip quivered, then Gary slithered out a little from behind Spongebob to look at the sponges father, "There it is, give it here" Harold said, Spongebob shook his head, "N, No, I, I won't let you h, hurt Gary" Spongebob said, "Son, if you don't give me that snail you'll be," "Grounded, I, I don't care, I still w, won't let you hurt, m, my Gary" Spongebob said pushing Gary closer to him.

Spongebob's mother than rushed into the door, "Harold stop it, you're scaring him" Margret said, "Can it woman," Harold said, "I want that snail," Harold said, "I, I won't give h, him to you," Spongebob said, Harold then grabbed Spongebob by the collar of his shirt, and he brought Spongebob to his face, Spongebob struggled to get lose but it was no use, "L, Let go of me!" Spongebob shouted, "I told you to give me that snail, and you know what's going to happen?" Harold said, Spongebob, "What keep ignoring me, and pretend that I'm not here like you always do?" Spongebob shouted closing his eyes.

Harold loosen his grip on Spongebob, but not fully, "Why should you care if I have just one family member that stays home with me," Spongebob asked, "When you're never here in the first place?" Spongebob asked, this time Harold let him go, Spongebob was now crying harder, "You never even stop to say hi to me, and I bet you don't even know my name," Spongebob said, "I love Gary, and Gary loves me, he's more than a snail, he's my best friend, he's more family to me than you ever were" Spongebob cried picking Gary up and than running out of his room.

Spongebob's mother was in tears, "He's right, you know," she said, "We're never here, with both of us always at work, we never see him," she said, "and I don't remember when the last time you've sat down and listened to what he's said, I don't even remember the last time you called him by his first name," Margret said, "Like this morning, you never even looked at him, unless I told you to," she said, "Do you know what he said in the boat on our way to Coral's?" she asked, "He asked me if you even loved him," she said, this time Harold turned to face her, "He asked me if you loved him," she repeated, "and that was something that you should never hope to hear from your four year old son," Margret said, "What did you tell him?" he asked, "I couldn't answer that question, I mean when was the last time you've said you loved him, and said it to his face, I myself sometimes forget myself, with me being busy with work, dear what's so bad about him having a pet?" she asked, "he really has no one else, besides your mother, but, he doesn't even have one friend, besides Patrick, which to be honest forgets that Spongebob is his friend, so why can't he have, Gary?" Margret asked, she reached her hand out and wiped away a tear from her husband's cheek, "Go to him, tell your son that you love him, go tell him, before it's too late, because before you know it, he won't be our little baby anymore, he'll have grown up and moved on," Margret said, Harold nodded his head before he called Spongebob but the only response was the sound of the front slam closed.

 **Five minutes ago**

Spongebob grabbed Gary and ran out of his room and down stairs, Spongebob went to the door, he picked up his red jacket and put it on, he picked Gary up when his father called him and ran outside, slamming the door shut behind him. Spongebob ran down the drive way as fast as his tiny legs would carry him.

Margret looked at her husband, "What was that?" she asked, "It sounded like the front door," Harold said, "and who do you think just opened the door?" she asked, "Spongebob!" she screamed running down the stairs. Harold followed after her, clearly concerned, "His jacket, it's gone," she said, Harold than rushed outside to see if he could see him, but he couldn't, it was too dark and there was no one else around, Margret came running after him, "We have to find him" Margret said, Harold turned to his wife, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, we just have to look," Harold said, Margret nodded. Harold ran inside and went into the kitchen and opened a gore and pulled out two flashlights and then he turned around and ran back outside to his wife and handed her a flashlight, "Here, we're going to need these" Harold said, Margret took the flashlight, "Come on, we don't have much time," he said as he turned his light on, and she did too.

For the past hour and a half, the couple searched and searched for their son, but he was nowhere to be found. They looked in every coral tree, shrub, hold, under every rock and grain of sand, but, they still couldn't find him. While Harold was looking in a hole, Margret walked over to him, she was still crying, "Did you find him?" she asked, Harold sighed, and he stood up and turned to his wife, "No, I, couldn't find him" he said, 'This is all my fault, if I just let him keep that stupid snail, then he wouldn't have run off,' Harold thought, Margret hugged Harold, "Oh Harold, our baby boy is gone, what if we never find him, what if he's hurt, what id he's lost, what if he's calling for me, oh dear, why did he have to run away?" she cried into him, Harold hesitated to answer, "I, I don't, I don't know" he said trying to comfort his wife, then all of a sudden she broke out, "You know why he left!" she yelled at him pushing him off of her, Harold stayed quiet, "You made him leave, you did this!" she screamed punching and kicking him, Harold grabbed her and forced her into a hug, she eventually calmed down, "I, I know, I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have said that to him, I should've been there for him, I just didn't," he said, now he too started to cry, "It's all my fault," he said pulling her into a tighter hug, the pain just suddenly started to weigh down on him more than it already was.

Guilt, sorrow, and anger filled up inside him, and it wasn't that he was mad at Spongebob, but that he was mad at himself, "How could I be so careless, I never even knew, I should've listened to him, oh Margret I am so sorry," he said, Margret then hugged him back, then Harold swiftly pulled her out of the hug, "I'll find him, I promise, and I will bring him home, and everything will be right as it should be, I promise," he said, "Go home, call the cops," he said, Margret nodded, and she hugged him again, "Please, bring my baby home," she said, "I will bring our baby home," he said then he kissed her cheek, "Now go, and I'll find him" he said letting go of her, and he watched her walk home.

From a up a hill and under a some coral tree's, Spongebob and Gary sat up against the trunk, they watched as Spongebob's mother and father searched for him, "Mew" Gary mewed, "I know they're probably worried, but, I can't go home, dad won't let me keep you," Spongebob said, "Mew?" "I don't know when we'll go home," Spongebob said, "Mew," "I told you, I'll have to get rid of you, and I made you a promise, and I can't break a promise," Spongebob said, "By tomorrow dad would have already forgotten about me, like he always does," "Mew" Spongebob looked to the side, "He hates me, he doesn't even know my name," he said, "Mew" "Than how come he never says it, I never once heard him say he loved me," he said looking back at Gary, "Mew" "I know mommy loves me, but," "Mew" Gary interrupted me, Spongebob looked back down at his house, Gary was probably right, his mother was probably worried sick, "I'm in so much trouble," he quietly said.

Back down the hill about three cop boats had been parked outside of the Squarepants residence, "Miss, tell me how old is your son?" the detective asked, "Four, he's four years old," she said, "Got it, now what did he look like?" the detective asked, "Here's his picture, he should be wearing a red jacket," "Red jacket," the detective had a person fill out the details, "and you said he ran away, and that he had a snail with him?" he asked, "Y, Yes sir," she answered, "Ok, and where did you say your husband was?" he asked, "I don't know, he's out looking for him," she said, "Ok, thank you miss, you just sit tight and wait by the phone, we'll find him," he said getting up from the sofa.

It had been a total of three hours and they still couldn't find Spongebob, and Harold returned home, it was unreasonably late, and the cops had to leave, not only that but it was pouring outside, "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants but, we can't find your son," the detective said taking his hat off his head, "but you said you'd find him" Margret said, "I know miss, but we have to go," "Please, detective, he is four years old, why aren't you helping us?" she asked, the detective didn't answer her, "It's your job to help citizens in need," she said, "We'll get right on it tomorrow," he said, "but what if he's," she stopped afraid that if she said that word, that it'd come true, "Detective, he is our only child, please, we'll do anything if you stayed longer and helped us find our baby boy," she said, the detective looked at Harold, and back at Margret, "Good night miss," the detective said ad he turned around and walked off in the rain, "So you're just going to leave, my boy is somewhere out there, in this weather and you're not going to help him?" she asked following the detective out in the rain, "You're the kids mother, why aren't you out looking for him?" the detective questioned, this stopped her from going any further, the detective climbed into the boat and drove off.

Harold walked out after the detective had left, "I can't believe they won't help," she said, she then turned to Harold and hugged him, "I want my baby back," she said, "Come on, let's go inside," Harold said as he lead his wife into the house. Once inside, Harold made his wife a cup of hot chocolate, "Here" he said handing her a warm mug, he then kissed her cheek, she still had tears in her eyes, Harold wiped her tears way, "I'll go find him," he said, "You said that three and a half hours ago," she said not bothering to look up in a matter of hours she had gone from happy to depressed. Harold then walked back to the door, it was still pouring outside, so Harold grabbed an umbrella from the bin, he sighed, 'I'm coming to find you,' he said to himself, then he opened the umbrella and went outside.

Spongebob still watched from the hill, he watched the detective talk to his mother, and then leave, leaving his mother by the road, then he seen his dad walk out from the house and bring her inside. It was pouring outside, but under all the leaves it was pretty dry, but it was cold, and Gary was shivering, he must be scared from the lighting, or just cold, or a combination of both. Spongebob picked Gary up and tucked him in his jacket, "There, now you'll stay warm," Spongebob said, Gary looked up at Spongebob, and back out in the rain, he slowly started to drift to sleep, "Good night, Gary" Spongebob whispered, Spongebob looked out back down to his house, he yawned, the rain was soothing and made him sleepy.

After about another hour of searching and with no sign of Spongebob, Harold decided to head home. Harold walked up the walk way, but before he opened the door he looked around, until his eyes hit a shady place across from his yard, 'I haven't checked there,' he thought, he turned his flashlight back on and started towards that way. Spongebob's eyes twitched when a bright light hit his face, he opened one eye and seen it was just his dad, but he didn't think of anything at first so he just fell back to sleep, "Oh there you are" Harold said in relief, Spongebob opened his eyes again slightly, but again he fell asleep.

Harold picked Spongebob up along with Gary and carried them back home, Harold opened the door to his house, Margret walked out of the kitchen, "Did you find him?" she asked, but she stopped when she seen Spongebob in her husband's arms, "He was up on the hill, under that big coral tree, sleeping" Harold whispered, then he turned and walked up the stairs.

 **Next Morning**

Spongebob stirred up in his bed, he fully woke up to the sound of his bedroom door being opened, Spongebob turned to see who it was, and it was his father, and he was holding Gary, "Morning, Spongebob, did you sleep well?" he asked, Spongebob just starred at Gary, "Dad, please don't hurt, Gary," Spongebob said, Harold chuckled, "I've been thinking son, maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to, have a friend" he said, Spongebob just kept looking at Gary, afraid that at any moment that his father would hurt him, "I was also talking to your mother, and she told me how much you loved this snail, or Gary, and well I think that, you should keep Gary," he said, Spongebob gasped this time he looked at his father, "You mean I can keep him?" Spongebob asked, Harold then set the snail down, and the snail slithered over to Spongebob, "You can keep it" he said, Spongebob shouted in joy, he ran to his dad, "Oh thank you dad, thank you, thank you, thank you dad," he said, "You're welcome Spongebob," Harold said returning the hug, "I love you, dad" Spongebob said, "I love you too, Spongebob" he said, Spongebob gasped, again, "Really, you do?" Spongebob asked this was the first time that Spongebob had ever heard his dad say that he loved him, he let him keep his snail, and he and Spongebob's mother promised that they'd be around more than they ever were.

Everything was perfect; the Squarepants family was now a complete, happy family.

 **Well this is the end…. Of chapter two, what did you think that this was the last chapter, no my friends, it's not over yet, well thank you for reading and reviewing, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this took a little while to start and finish, but hey at least the chapter is here, and now we are going to continue this story.**

After Harold finally found his son and brought him home, he had told Spongebob he could keep the snail, of course Spongebob had to care for it, why wouldn't he? Spongebob and his family were happy, Spongebob had a real friend, for once, but what happened after that? Well, we are going to find out.

 **A Year Later**

Spongebob ran excitedly through his house, clearly he was excited about something, but, what? Spongebob's mother couldn't help but to laugh a little, Harold on the other hand wasn't all too pleased with his son's behavior.

"Oh dear, won't you look at that, he's excited for tomorrow," Margaret said rubbing his chest, "Oh, our baby boy is finally starting school tomorrow morning, oh, he'll make so many new friends," she said hugging Harold.

Harold just sighed, "Well, shouldn't he be getting to sleep?" he asked

Spongebob stopped in front of his parents, "Mommy, um, dad, guess what!" Spongebob said, Harold sighed, "What is it, son" Harold asked, "I'm going to be going to school tomorrow!" he said hugging his dad's leg, but Harold just kicked him off, not hard, just hard enough to knock him off.

Margret just sighed, he hadn't really changed all too much, sure he didn't come home as drunk as he usually did, but, "That's great honey, but why don't you get some rest, you're going to need it for tomorrow," Margaret said taking Spongebob's hand and leading him up the stairs, and Gary followed after them.

Margaret tucked Spongebob into his bed, "Good night, Spongebob," Margaret said kissing Spongebob's head, "good night, hey what about Gary, you forgot to tuck him in too," Spongebob said.

Margret just smiled and picked the snail up and placed him next to Spongebob and tucked him in, "Don't forget his good night kiss too, I don't want Gary to have bad dreams," Spongebob said, "Ok son," Margaret laughed as she leaned down and kissed Gary, "Goodnight, Spongebob, good night Gary." She said, "Good Night mommy," Spongebob said, "Mew," Gary mewed and fell to sleep.

 **Early the Next Morning**

Spongebob had woken up before his parents, earlier than he normally did, he was just too excited, he couldn't wait any longer. Spongebob's parents woke up moments later, not that they had a choice, Margaret and Harold laid in their bed, "Oh what have we raised," Harold said covering his face, "Why don't you stay in bed, and I'll go down there with our son," she said getting out of the bed, "Hey, that's actually a great idea," Harold said before he fell back to sleep. Margaret rolled her eyes, guess he hadn't really changed, even after what happened last year, which they could all remember, very well.

Spongebob's mother sat Spongebob down at the table for breakfast, "Good morning darling, how was your sleep?" she asked as she cracked two eggs on a skillet.

"It was wonderful, but I was so excited for today I couldn't sleep any longer," Spongebob said, "I see that," she laughed.

"I'm so excited, I'm gonna meet new friends, and get smart, and so will Gary," Spongebob said, "Ok," she laughed as she placed Spongebob's plate in front of him, right at the same time when his father came down stairs.

Spongebob smiled and looked up at his father, "Hi dad," Spongebob greeted from the table, Harold didn't look at him, "Morning, Spongebob" he sighed sitting down at the table, Margaret brought him a mug of coffee and a piece of toast.

Spongebob was still smiling, "Guess what, dad," Spongebob said, "What," Harold said, "I start school today," Spongebob said, "That's great son, at least now you'll get some sort of education," Harold said picking up the morning's paper.

Margaret made a slight coughing sound, obviously not pleased by her husband's behavior, hadn't he learnt anything? "Harold dear, would you like to come with us and drop your son off at school, for his first day?" Margaret asked.

"No, I can't I have to go to work," he said standing up and taking his stuff, "Oh, ok" she said as she picked his dishes up.

Spongebob watched them; at least he had Gary now. Had he really expected his father to change? He may have changed a few things but not by much, he still came home late at night, but not as late, but nothing else really changed, his mother did, she stayed home longer than she did.

Margaret drove Spongebob to school, there were a lot of other kids as well, "Whoa mommy, look at all those boys and girls," Spongebob said, "Wow, there are so many," she said following his topic.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" she asked, Spongebob looked up at his mother and smiled, "Yes, I'm ready" he said, his mother smiled down at him.

"Are you ready Gary?" he asked looking at his book bag, Gary just nodded his eyes, "Alright, let's go" she said holding out her hand for Spongebob to take.

Spongebob and his mother walked into the tall building, where they would meet the principle. His name was Mr. Puff, "Well hello Mrs. Squarepants, thank you for taking the time to visit, so this must Frankie," he said looking down at Spongebob.

"Uh, Spongebob actually," she corrected him, "What was that?" Mr. Puff asked, "His name, his name is Spongebob, Mr. Puff." she said, "Oh, right sorry." he apologized, "So, you want to go to school here, huh?" he asked kneeling down to Spongebob.

Spongebob smiled brightly, nodding his head, "Y, yes sir" he answered, "Good, come with me I'll show you to your class, where you'll meet your teacher, and make new friends," he said leading the two further into the school.

"Here you are," Mr. Puff said gesturing to the class room, "Come on, let's go meet the class." he said taking Spongebob into the room.

The principle walked up to the teacher, informing her of her new student, "Frankie, this is Ms. Shelly, she's going to be your teacher for this year." Mr. Puff said. Spongebob looked from the principle to the teacher, "Hello, my name's Spongebob Squarepants!" he greeted her.

"Why aren't you just the cutest little sponge in the sea!" she awed at the little sponge, Spongebob giggled, he blushed, "Class this is our new student, Spongebob Squarepants, he just started school today, well don't just sit there and stare, say hello!" she smiled.

"Hello Spongebob," they all said, "Hi!" Spongebob waved, "Mew?" Gary stuck his head out from Spongebob's backpack, Spongebob looked at Gary, "Oh right, sorry Gare-bear, this everyone is Gary, my snail." Spongebob said introducing him to the class.

"Awe, isn't it the cutest?" the teacher asked cupping her hands to her cheeks, "Well, Spongebob darling, looks like you're all good here, momma has to go to work now, I'll be back later to pick you up." she said

Spongebob turned to his mom and hugged her, "by momma," he said, "I love you darling, I'll see you later." she said kissing his cheek before she left the room.

Once Margaret and Mr. Puff had left the teacher sighed in relief, then she turned to her newest student, "In the back, get to your seat!" she ordered pointing a yard stick to the back.

Spongebob saluted, shouting "Yes Ma'am!" he turned to Gary, "Let's go." he said looking at Gary.

Spongebob sat down at the dusty seat in the back, putting his bag containing Gary on his table, he began to take out his supplies.

The kids all around him stared at him giving him glares, but he didn't seem to notice, not that he really understood.

 **Lunch**

"Today was so fun wasn't it Gary, they were so nice weren't they Gary?" Spongebob asked biting into his sandwich, Gary didn't say anything he just chowed down on his meal that his best friend gave him.

"Awe what's her name?" asks a random little girl who stood behind Spongebob, Spongebob screamed, he hadn't expected anyone to be behind him.

"Woah are you ok, Spongebob?" she asked, Spongebob turned to her, "Oh sorry I didn't see you there, oh and this is Gary, he's my snail." Spongebob said hugging the snail.

"Ooh, can I hold it?" she asked, Spongebob giggled, "Sure thing, just don't hurt him." Spongebob cautiously handed him over to the girl.

"Awe he's sooo cute," she said petting his shell, Gary just purred against her strokes, "Mew."

"Awe, he says he likes you." Spongebob said also while petting him, "Really?" she asked looking at Spongebob then back at the snail.

The whole day was just fabulous the two friends never had a best day like this, and now they were looking forward to the next day. Spongebob and Gary ran out of the school and out to greet their mother.

"Hello Spongebob, hello Gary." Margaret waved to them until Spongebob jumped onto her, hugging her.

"Come on darling, let's get going." his mother said opening the boat door for Spongebob and Gary to get in.

"How was your first day?" she asked as she cranked up the boat, "Great!" "MEW!" Margaret laughed, "Really, that good huh?" she asked, "Did you make any friends?" she asked, "yeah yeah, this girl named Susie loved Gary, and Gary loved her too, didn't you Gare-Bare." Spongebob asked slightly elbowing Gary.

"Mew." "Well I'm glad you liked it, because you'll be back tomorrow." she said, "Really?" her son excitedly asked, "Yep." she answered.

Spongebob and Gary just cheered, laughing all the way home.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Well thank you all for being so patient and waiting for the next chapter, and well I'm not sure when the next will be updated, but I'll start working on it soon, thank you again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, now in session thank you for Reading….**

The last three days of school for the sponge and snail were a blast, they had made many new friends and the teacher grew to actually like the sponge, of course that's what the little sponge himself thought.

 ***Screen cuts to a plain white wall a student is shoved against the wall and pinned against it***

"Owe!" Spongebob shouts, he looks up at two students, they must have been at least twice the size of him and in a different grade than he was, and they had him pinned against the wall.

"W, what are you doing!" Spongebob cried, he was scared, never in his life had something like that happened to him. He was a mess, his hair was all ruffled up, his clothes were all untucked, and wrinkled, his bottom lip was swollen purple and red, and surely his eyes were going to turn blue soon.

Tears ran down his face, why were these students doing this to him, what did he do?

 **Earlier (Start of the day)**

"Mommy, Mommy wake up, wake up! It's time for school!" Spongebob shouted jumping on his parent's bed, waking both his mother and father up.

"Ok, Spongebob I'm up, I'm up," his mother laughed.

"Hey, could you stop I'm trying to sleep!" his father barked pulling the sheets over his head.

"Oh dear, you have to get up too, you have to go to work, don't you?" she asked him.

"but I don't want to." he cried

"Oh come on hun, look our son's up and ready, it's not hard." she said

"I'll be down there in a little bit, just call me down when the coffee's done." he groaned, Margaret rolled her eyes, "fine, come on sunshine." she said taking Spongebob's hand and leading him down stairs.

 **Bubble transition**

"Ok dear, here's your lunch, and your bag." Margaret said to Spongebob as she slid his book bag on his shoulders.

"Mommy's got to go to work now, and I don't know when I'll be home, so Grandma's picking you up today, your father would but, you know how that will go." she said rolling her eyes.

"That's ok, I love you mommy, I'll see you when I get home," he hugged her, "Ok Spongebob, bye dear." she waved as he walked away.

 **Minutes later**

"Well, good morning my beautiful class," Ms. Shelly said standing in front of her desk, "Well looks like today will be an interesting day, won't it?" she asked looking all around her class.

Meanwhile while the teacher was speaking some of the students were talking about, whispering to each other, mainly about the new sponge, which again, Spongebob didn't understand, but someone did.

"Mew." Gary mewed looking at Spongebob, "Non-sense Gary, they're probably excited about today too." he said, "Mew." "Why are you scared, I'm here." Spongebob said. "Mew." "Worried for me, why?" he asked, but Gary didn't say anything he just looked past Spongebob and then cowered in the sponge's bag.

"Gary?" Spongebob tilted his head to the right, confused, "What's wrong?" he asked, Spongebob had seen this look on his snail's face before, back when he was at the pet store.

"Heh hem." somebody fakes a cough, catching Spongebob's attention on purpose, when he turned to look he seen his teacher standing over him, fins crossed and tapping her foot.

"Oh hello Ms. Shelly." Spongebob greeted, "well class, I see we have a chatterbox." she announced over the entire class as if to imply something.

"Actually Miss, I'm a sea sponge," Spongebob corrected, "Of course you are." she rolled her eyes, "Ms. Shelly!" shouts a student raising his hand two rows across, "Yes Joe." she smiled.

"It looks like the kitchen sponge in my mum's kitchen," he stated, "Really?" she questioned, "Yeah, but how did it get here, and when did it start talking?" Joe asked, the teacher laughed, "I don't know Joe," she answered.

"Mew?" Gary mewed looking at Spongebob, Spongebob looked at Gary, "Non-sense, Gary they're just kidding." Spongebob slightly laughed.

Then the teacher turned to Gary, "Ewww! and what on Earth is this beast doing here!" she said in disgust.

Spongebob screamed, "Beast, what beast where is it?" he cried, he looked at Gary, "Hurry Gary, get in my backpack, you'll be safer." he said but before Gary could move again the teacher grabbed him.

Spongebob screamed, "Gary! Don't worry Gary daddy will save you from that evil monster!" he screamed yanking Gary away from the teacher.

"Few, that was close, wasn't it Gary." Spongebob said hugging him, then he turned to Ms. Shelly, "Did you see that Ms. Shelly, that thing was trying to get to Gary, but I saved him" he said.

"That thing, is your snail?" she asked, aggravated, "Yeah his name's Gary, I thought introduced him to you." Spongebob said, "There are no pets allowed in my classroom." she huffed.

Spongebob looked at Gary, this didn't make any since, "Pet, but Gary's not a pet." he said looking at Gary before he looked at the teacher.

"I don't care what the barnels this creature is, get it out of my class room." she ordered, "B, but he wants to go to school too" Spongebob said, the sponge was starting to cry.

"Oh I don't have time for this, here I'll get rid of it." she said snatching Gary from Spongebob, again, but the sponge didn't let go of him.

"Spongebob Squarepants, let go of it!" she shouted, "N, no I, I can't you're hurting him." Spongebob cried.

"Let go or you're in big trouble Mr!" she shouted but Spongebob still wouldn't let go, but either way someone had to give up, but surprisingly for a small kid, the sponge won.

"I won't let you hurt Gary! Hurry buddy go get in the bag, and don't get out until I say so, ok." Spongebob said.

The teacher rolled her eyes, "and a rebel at that as well." she said, all the kids including the teacher stared at him and his snail, he didn't understand what was going on, what was this feeling rating off of them, what did he do?

 **Lunch**

Spongebob and Gary were sitting at the table that their teacher had assigned them to, "Here you go, Gary." he said handing Gary a plate of snail po.

"Mew." Gary smiled before he chowed down on his food.

"Hey you, kitchen scrubber." says a kid, who was standing behind Spongebob staring down at him, Spongebob cocked his head to the side.

"Did you hear that Gare-Bare?" Spongebob asked, but Gary didn't say anything he just cowered in Spongebob's bag, trembling in fear. "Gary? Hey what's wrong are you cold?" Spongebob asked, "Mew" Gary quietly meowed.

"Run, what for?" Spongebob asked, "hey you, I'm talking to you." the kid said once again, this time Spongebob turned around and looked at him, "Oh that was you, hello!" Spongebob greeted, "My name's Spongebob Squarepants, but my friends call me Spongebob, what's your name?" Spongebob asked.

The fish looked at his two friends, then back at Spongebob, "Francis, and this here is Chummy, and Mac." Francis said, "Oh cool names, I like those names, hey want to be best friends?" Spongebob asked.

The three kids just started laughing, "Who is this kid?" Francis questioned, "I don't know but he's really annoying." Chummy said, "I know right?" they all laughed.

Spongebob glanced down at Gary and shrugged, "These guys are weird." he whispered to Gary, but Gary still didn't say anything, making him go un-noticed by the other kids.

"Well, look here Spongedope, thats our table and you need to move!" Francis said, Spongebob looked down at his seat, "but how? I've been sitting here for days?" Spongebob said, "We don't care, move!" the kid ordered, "Would you like to share the table?" Spongebob asked. "Share? with you what do you think this is?" Francis questioned.

"Umm… don't answer that just yet, hold on let me think, uhhh, I don't know." Spongebob shrugged, "Look here you idiot, if you don't move in less than three seconds we're going to teach you a lesson." Chummy said bawling his fist.

"Ooh Lessons, oh you mean like piano lessons, if so then count me in!" Spongebob excitedly shouted.

"No, not in those types of lessons," "Francis, I think we should teach him a lesson to get it through his thick squishy head of his." Mac suggested, "Yeah Francis, come on it will be fun." Chummy said placing his fin on his shoulder.

"Ooh, are you going to play a game? I wanna play!" Spongebob said, "Yeah, a game come on chum, we'll go play a game." Francis laughed along with his two friends, "Come with us." he said signaling Spongebob to follow them.

Bad Idea…

"Here we are!" Francis said expanding his arms, they were at the end of an empty hallway, with no one around, no teachers, no students, nothing but the four students at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Spongebob asked looking around

"No around," Mac huffed a laugh

"Where's the game?" Spongebob asked, "Right… Here!" Francis said sending a blow through the sponge's stomach. Spongebob fell to the white tile floor, gasping for air, dropping everything he had, including the bag that contained Gary.

"W, what did you d, do that for?" Spongebob cried, before Spongebob could look up at the kids, one of them delivered a hard kick to his face, knocking him on his back, his nose all bloody.

Spongebob held his nose, "G, Gary" Spongebob mumbled looking at the light blue bag across the floor, where Gary watched his owner get the cheese beat out of him.

"Oh come on, sponge, get up!" Francis said picking Spongebob up by his shirt and pinning him against the wall.

Spongebob half looked Francis in the eyes, since one of his eyes was all swollen, "P, please, stop." Spongebob whimpered, "Oh come on, we barely touched you." Francis said, "b, but it hurts." Spongebob cried, "Oh stop being a baby!" Francis said before he threw another punch to the little sponge's face, cracking his tooth.

Spongebob looked at Gary, Gary was shivering, Spongebob shook his head, "D, don't" Spongebob whispered to him. However Gary couldn't just let them pummel the sponge, he had to do something.

"Mew!" Gary mewed out loud, catching the three fishes attention, "Oh what do we have here!" Francis said looking at Gary, "I think we'll have fun with you, won't we snail." Francis laughed dropping Spongebob and then turning his attention to Gary.

"Mew!" Gary cried as one of them picked Gary upside down, Spongebob sat up, "Don't you touch, m, my Gary!" he shouted, Francis turned around and looked at Spongebob.

"Oh, this cute thing is your snail, well he won't be cute after we get done with him," he laughed, "I said, don't touch him!" Spongebob shouted.

"and what are you going to do about it?" he questioned, "That's right nothing, you're actually going to watch!" he shouted taking Spongebob and holding his bloodied face and forced him to watch as they were going to hurt the snail.

However before they could touch the snail, someone came, "Hey, you stop right there!" ordered Mr. Puff, Francis looked at Spongebob and tossed him to the ground, "You're lucky, next time you won't be so lucky." Francis pointed at him before he and his friends ran off.

Mr. Puff made it to Spongebob, "Oh dear Neptune," he spoke under his breath, "Hey, Spongebob are you ok?" he asked picking him up, Spongebob shook his head, crying, "I, I want to go, home!" he cried, Mr. Puff shook his head, Gary, surprisingly unharmed stood next to him and Spongebob, licking Spongebob, trying to comfort him, Spongebob brought Gary into a hug, crying thanking neptune that at least Gary didn't get hurt.

For the rest of the day the sponge and snail stayed in the clinic, trying to recover from what had happened earlier that day. The day was finally over and they could finally leave, and just like she had said, Spongebob's Grandmother was waiting outside for them.

Normally the sponge would be excited to see her, but today he wasn't instead he ran out of the tall building, crying. Spongebob hugged his grandmother, burying his face into the material of her dress.

"Spongebob, what's wrong?" she asked, Spongebob looked up at his grandmother, revealing the cuts and bruises all over his face, she gasped, "Oh dear, what happened!" she asked slightly touching his face but he ended up flinching.

"These mean kids beat me up, they called me names and they threatened to do it again." he cried, "Oh come on dear, let's get going, we'll talk about in the boat, do you want some ice cream to make you feel better?" she asked as she opened the door to the boat, Spongebob nodded his head,"Good, we'll go to this new restaurant downtown, they call it The Goofy Goobers," she said, Spongebob wiped his tears away, "C, can Gary come too?" Spongebob asked, "Of course." she said as they drove off.

 **Well I'll stop this here for now, and I'll get started on the next chapter, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all that enjoy this story, and well you've just been great, and now let's start with a new chapter.**

 **A.N: This chapter takes place 3 years later, Spongebob is in the second grade.**

 **5:00 Am.**

'He'll be in here any minute,' Harold groaned covering his head with a pillow, waiting for his son to wake them up for, 'School', but surprisingly for once, he didn't wake them up, he didn't even bother to come into his parents room.

"Where's Spongebob?" Margaret asked her husband, she too was surprised that her son hasn't woken her up yet, not that it was necessary, "I don't know, he's probably still in bed." Harold answered, "Hmm that's strange, never mind that, I'll go wake him up, let's just hope he's not sick." she said as she got out of her bed.

"Spongebob, dear, it's time to get up." his mother announced from the door, he was still in bed, he drew the blankets over his head, "Oh, come on, I thought that you loved school." she said walking into his room.

"I don't want to go today," he muffled out from his blanket, "Oh come on, are you sick?" she asked, "N, No I just, don't want to go." he said, "and why is that?" she asked him trying to pull the blankets away from him, but he kept pulling them closer to him.

"Please, Spongebob don't make me go get your father." she said putting her hands on her hips, Spongebob shot out of his blanket, "and what's he going to do, huh, besides do what he always does!" Spongebob shouted, tears in his eyes.

Spongebob's mother screamed, "Agh, Spongebob where did you get all those!" she cried kneeling down to him to look at the purple and red bruises all over him. Spongebob laid back down in bed, he didn't bother to cover himself this time, now that she knew.

"Harold!" she screamed from her son's door, "What, what is it!" he shouted in a panic, "Is their a burglar in the house?" he asked hold a baseball bat.

"N, no it's worse," she cried hugging her husband, "What is it woman." he said pulling her off of him, "It's our son." she said going back into Spongebob's room where she grabbed her son and brought him into a hug.

"What about our son, what's, oooh dear Neptune, Boy what happened to you!" he yelled running over to him and taking one of his bruised arms in his hands.

Spongebob looked to the ground, "I, I can't tell you," he said, he was afraid of what would happen if he did.

It was his third year in school, Second Grade, not much has changed for the little sponge and snail through the years, it was the same old boring life, and almost everyday, since that day **(Last chapter)** it had been the same, everyday, he'd get bullied, and beat up. He'd ride to his grandmother's house with bloodied cuts and scrapes, many bruises.

Which up until now, his parents, mainly his mother, wondered why grandma would keep such things like this from them.

"What happened to you!" Spongebob's mother asked, tear visible in her eyes, "The kids at school," he quietly answered looking at the floor, "W, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, Spongebob shrugged, "because, they said some things," he said, trying to avoid that question, too late.

"What kind of things." Harold demanded, Spongebob looked back up at them, "Can I just please, stay home?" he asked, "I don't think me and Gary can take it anymore," Spongebob cried.

Margaret looked at her husband, "He's afraid to even go to school!" she said to him, "Spongebob, who did this to you." she asked him, Spongebob shook his head, "I, I can't tell you, he'll hurt me even more if I do." Spongebob cried,

"Well son, when things get tough like this, this is where you need to learn to fight." Harold said bawling his fist, "Stand up for yourself," he said making air punches.

"but, I don't know how, I'm not a mean kid, I can't hurt other kids." Spongebob said, "Son, it's not hurting them if you're protecting yourself." Harold informed.

"Mom, please can I please stay home?" he asked her, "Absolutely not, we are going to go down to that school and confront the principle on this." she said taking Spongebob by his hand and dragging him down stairs.

"Mom, mom I haven't even gotten ready," Spongebob announced, she stopped and looked at him, "Oh you are right, go get dressed, I'll make you breakfast, and than we'll be on our way." she said going into the kitchen.

Spongebob looked down at Gary, "We are so dead." he said to him, "Mew," Gary agreed.

 **Later…**

Spongebob and Gary were sitting in the hallway, waiting outside the principal's office, listening to their mother yell at the principle inside the office. Spongebob pressed his head against the door trying to listen in on them.

"Bring him in here." says Mr. Puff, Spongebob's eyes widen, he quickly sits back down in his seat. The door opens, pops his head out the door scanning for the little sponge until he sees him in the chair next to him, he gestures for him to come into the office.

Spongebob picks up Gary and cautiously walks into the office, Margaret is sitting in a chair, arms and legs crossed. Mr. Puff closed the door behind him, turning to Spongebob, "Please sit, Mr. Squarepants." gestured to the empty seat next to the kids mother.

Spongebob looked at his mother, putting a small smile on his face, his mother smiled back before she looked over him again, her lip quivered seeing those cuts and bruises on him, why hadn't she noticed them in the first place?

Spongebob sat down next to his mother, "Momma, are you ok?" he asked touching her hand, she jumped at the sudden contact, she looked back at her son then at Mr. Puff, and he looked at Spongebob.

"So, Spongebob, your mothers told me that you've a, had a little problem." said sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Little!" Margaret yelled, "You call this a little problem, look at him!" she yelled standing up and gesturing to her son. Spongebob casted his gaze to the ground, "Stand up, boy." the principal ordered, Spongebob looked up at him, he stood up,

"Let me get a good look at ya." he said, Spongebob stepped forward into the light, his cuts and bruises showing more, "Geez, that looks like it hurts." he said, "Who did this to you?" he asked, Spongebob just turned his head to the ground.

"He won't tell anyone, he's afraid." his mother said, "right, but we can't help him if we don't know who the bully, or bullies, are." Mr. Puff said, Margaret shook her head, "Spongebob, darling, please help your mother solve this, who did this to you." Margaret said.

Spongebob shook his head, the woman looked at the principal, "Mr. Squarepants, we are here to help you, but we can't help you." said, Spongebob shot his head up, tears in his eyes, "You can't help me, even if I told you, it would only make things worse." Spongebob cried.

"How will telling an adult make it worse, if you tell us, we can stop it," Margaret raised her voice, Spongebob looked away, "Spongebob, please, tell us." Margaret begged, Spongebob sighed, he looked down at Gary.

"It's Scott and his friends, Derek and Joseph, and sometimes Patrick," Spongebob answered, the principle sighed, "Of course it is." he mumbled to himself. Mr. Puff scratching his head.

Margaret sat forward, "Mr. Puff, you know these hooligans?" she asked, he sighed closing his eyes, "afraid so, they're the schools bullies." he said crossing his fins.

"So, you know there bullies, yet you do nothing to stop them?" she asked, Mr. Puff shrugged, "We haven't been able to without the proof of the act, until now," Mr. Puff gestured to Spongebob. Mr. Puff turned his attention to the victim, "Mr. Squarepants, would you like me to call those boys down here and apologize?" he asked. Spongebob shook his head, "N, No it's fine, it's nothing, this sort of thing happens all the time." Spongebob said waving his hands around. `

His mother gasped, "You mean this is an everyday thing?" she asked, Spongebob didn't say anything he just nodded, she shot towards the principle, "Isn't this school supposed to protect students?" she asked, "yes, and that's what we'll do, ok, we'll call those boys down here and tell them to lay off." he said.

… **.**

Sitting in the hallway, four students sat in a row of chairs, waiting for the principle to call them into the office.

"I wonder what we did." says one of them, "Heh, it's probably for that spit ball earlier." says another, the rest of them started to laugh.

Mr. Puff stepped out of his office looking at the four of them, get in here, all of ya, and don't make a sound." he ordered, "Yes, sir." Derek, a small purple fish, the leader of the group sarcastically said walking into the room but stopping when he seen two more people in the room.

One of them was looking at them, while the other had their face cast to the floor, Derek smiled, "Oh, look guys it's cheese head," Derek huffed a chuckle, the others then started to laugh, one of the kids shoved Spongebob's head forward, and Spongebob did nothing about it.

Margaret stood up, charging in front of her son, "Don't you dare lay another finger on my son!" she yelled pointing at them, "M, Mom stop." Spongebob said standing up and trying to put her back in her seat.

Mr. Puff closed the door again, walking over in front of the boys, "Boys, is it true that you've been picking on Mr. Squarepants right here?" he asked, they looked at the principal, finally getting why they were in here.

They looked at Spongebob, "N, no why?" they said, "Come on boys, don't lie, Mr. Squarepants told us it was you, and we have all the proof," he said gesturing to Spongebob's wounds, Spongebob bit his lip, staring at the floor,he wanted to cry, they were going to kill him for sure.

"So, you know what this means?" he asked them, they didn't say anything, "this means, you boys have detention after school," Mr. Puff said, the four boys groaned, "Can we leave now?" they asked, "No, you have to apologize to Spongebob." Mr. Puff said.

Spongebob looked up at the boys, they were looking at him, sending him glares which held evil intentions, "We're sorry." they weakly apologized, "Ok, good, now get out." he ordered them.

Spongebob looked at his mother, tears in his eyes, "Can you take me home now?" he asked, "Why, they're not going to bother you no more," she said, Spongebob looked down, "P, please momma, I'm scared, they're going to kill me." Spongebob whispered, "Hey, they're not going to do anything." his mother said, "Now, you need to go to class." Margaret said standing up and kissing Spongebob on his cheek.

Spongebob stared at the ground, "Hey, I'll be picking you up today." she said pinching his cheek, "I don't know why you can't take me home." Spongebob murmured, but his mother said nothing, she just left the school.

Spongebob stood at the door, watching as his mother drove off, the principle stood behind him, waving his mother off, "Ok, Squarepants, get to class, and uh, if you have anymore trouble, please, come to me." he said, Spongebob looked at him before he casted his head down.

 **Seconds later**

Spongebob walked back inside the building, dragging his feet, he really didn't want to be here, and he shouldn't be here.

"Hey, Sponge" says one of the kids leaning against the wall, Spongebob jolted his head up to look at him, putting on a fake, innocent smile, "H, hey S, Scott, h, how's it hanging?" Spongebob asked, "Oh just great, did ya hear? Me and the boys got detention after school, isn't that something?" He questioned.

Spongebob nodded, playing along, "Yeah, so kid ratted us out to the principle," he said closing in on Spongebob with three others following after, Spongebob looked around, scared, "H, hey there Derek, Joseph, a, and Patrick" Spongebob greeted.

"Would you happen to know who this, kid, is?" Scott asked, "I, I'm sorry ok, I, I didn't mean to tell, all I wanted to do was stay home, but mama didn't want me too, she came into my room, I tried to play the sick card, but she didn't care, and when I got up, s, she seen the marks, a, and I, S,scott, I didn't want you guys to get detention," Spongebob explained.

Derek laughed, "Yeah right, like we're gonna believe you, say Scott, why don't we teach em what happens to tattletales." He suggested, "Hmm, sounds like a plan." Scott says.

Once they had the little sponge in a corner, they all, except for Patrick, gained on him, beating him up, bruised and bloody again, "This'll teach you to tell on us!" Yelled Derek.

All while the Patrick kid, stood in the back, he was a starfish, a little on the chubby side, he wore Green shorts and a loosed white stained tank top. He just stood back and silently watched as the little sponge kid got beat.

"Come on Pat! Aren't you going to teach this kid a lesson for putting you in detention!" Yelled Joseph, Patrick didn't answer, and he didn't move, he just kept watching.

… **.**

After a couple more minutes of the kids beating the defenseless sponge, they finally let up, laughing they ran away, leaving the sponge behind, laying on the floor, tears in his bruised blue eyes, he stared at Patrick, thinking, why didn't he help him? Patrick gritted his teeth, closing his eyes he turned his head away.

Spongebob finally broke, and started crying, Patrick took one last glance at the sponge before he left.Now alone, Spongebob cried, and he cried, and he couldn't stop crying. Spongebob when he had the energy, got up and ran out of the school, running to the only place he could, home.

Gary would be home too, since snails were banned on school property, and so, the sponge ran up to his room, and stayed there for the rest of the day.

 **Well, this is the pause for this chapter, I will make the next chapter, stay tooned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter six, and I hope that you like this chapter.**

Spongebob sat in his bed, crying, holding his pet snail close, "Oh, Gary they did it again," he cried hugging Gary even tighter, "a, and that P, Patrick kid, he didn't do anything, he just watched." He cried.

Spongebob looked down at Gary, "Why does it have to be me? What did I ever do to deserve this treatment? Is being a sponge really a crime?" Spongebob asked, "Mew," Gary shook his head, "Mew mew." Gary mews.

The little sponge smiles down at him, "You know just how to get me to laugh, don't ya?" Spongebob questioned petting Gary's head, or eyes? "I'm just glad, that, you weren't there this time, I mean, I hate it when they hit me, but I'd rather it be me instead of you, I think I'd go crazy if something like that happened to you." Spongebob put on a fake smile.

 ***knock knock knock***

"Spongebob, honey, dinner's done!" His mother announced behind his door, Spongebob sighed he didn't want to risk going down stairs and having his mother see what those boys had done to him, again, today.

He wanted to stay locked in his room, but, he was hungry, and so was Gary, so he hadn't had much choice. Maybe she wouldn't notice. Surely his father wouldn't.

* * *

Spongebob pulled out a chair, sitting down he casted his head down to Gary, "Wow, son you're officially quiet," his dad said, Spongebob glanced up at his dad, who was looking at him, Harold bit his lip. Spongebob quickly looked away, knowing that his dad was going to say something about his face.

Margaret walked over to the table, carrying a round dish to the table and set it in the middle of the table with a few more items. The whole table turned to Harold who had let out a surprisingly big sigh. He looked at his son, who avoided any and all eye contact.

"What happened to you today, son?" He asked, he didn't want to hear the answer, he could see it, Spongebob gritted his teeth, looking at his full plate of food that his mother had prepared. His fingers were tightly curled into the middle of his palms,

Margaret stared at her son and her husband, "Why do you care all of a sudden? It's not like you really…" "Spongebob!" His mother shouted, "Your father cares about you very much, and you know that." His mother said, Spongebob stood up, "And when have you actually cared about me, huh!" Spongebob yelled pointing at his mother.

"If you want to know what happened to me today, well, fine, I got beat up ok! Again, like I do every other day! And now instead of it being every other day, it's everyday! and it's because of you, I told you what would happen and you didn't listen to me, you never do!" Spongebob cried.

His mother sat back, mouth ajar, tears started to well up in her eyes, Spongebob looked to the ground, "I hate that school, I hate the teachers, I hate the students, and I hate the principle, I hate everything there is about that school, I hate that I have no friends, I hate that the teachers banned Gary, I hate that I am the only sponge in that school, in that school it's a crime to be a sponge." Spongebob cried.

"Sp, Spongebob…" His mother quietly said, "Y, you don't mean that." She said, Spongebob looked back at his mother, he shook his head,"I'm not hungry." He said pushing his plate away before he walked up the stairs.

The young sponges parents called out for their son, ordering him to come and sit back down at the table, and talk to them, but he wouldn't listen, not even when they offered take him down to the Krusty Krab, which that was his favorite place to go, but not tonight it wasn't.

Once Spongebob had left the kitchen, Margaret turned to her husband, she started to cry, "How could this happen?" She asked her husband, "I must be the worst mother ever." She cried into him, Harold closed his eyes, why was there always something there tearing them apart? Harold looked at the stairs.

"I'll go talk to him." He whispered to his wife, Margaret looked at her husband, "Really, you will? OH thank you, he really needs to hear from you, oh and please, tell him I do love him." she said to him, Harold put on a small smile, "Can do, now I'll go see if I can talk to him." he said before he made his way up the stairs.

 ***knock knock knock***

"Go away." Spongebob cried out from under his pillow, but the knocking didn't stop, after the third knock, the door opened and Harold walked into Spongebob's dark room and closing the door being him, he squinted his eyes, "Why's it so dark in here?" He asked flipping the light switch on his son was laying on his bed curled up in a ball under his blanket while he faced the wall. Gary was sitting next to Spongebob, looking as though he was trying to comfort him, which seemed to be working. Gary had always been able to cheer him up, ever since he had got him.

He walked further into the room, standing over his son, he sat on a clear spot on the bed, he watched his son as he cried, Harold reached his hand down and rubbed his back, finding it sad that he flenched, was he really afraid of his own father? That wasn't the case, it was out of instinct.

Harold waited for Spongebob to lighten up before he would talk to him, "Spongebob… Son" he quietly said, the younger sponge didn't reply, "Son, I need you to sit up, and talk to me." Harold said, "Why?" Spongebob asked.

"Because I am your father, and I need to know." He said, "You hadn't really cared before, so why do you care now?" Spongebob asked sitting up and looking at his father.

Harold sighed, "You really don't think I care about you?" He questioned scratching the back of his head, Spongebob didn't answer.

Harold shook his head, "I love you son, it may not seem like it but… I do, I care about you, more than anything, I just have a hard time showing it." Harold said, Spongebob mumbled something to himself, he had a hard time believing it, "I can't bare to see you like this, i mean, heck you're my son, and when I see you all sad, and hurt, with those ugly cuts and bruises *scoffs* I have to stop myself from going over to some kid's house and knocking some sense into him, and his father if need be that, but your mother always ends up talking me out of it, because she says, Violence is not the right answer." Harold says rolling his eyes.

"Then what is?" Spongebob asked, Harold shrugged, "Apparently not violence," Harold shrugs, "But I don't do anything to them, I don't even talk or even look at them, and they beat me up for no reason, all just because I am a weak, little sponge." Spongebob says, Harold sighs, "Welp," he shrugs his shoulder, "Your mother isn't always right, you know." Harold says putting on a small smile.

"Wait, she's not, I thought you said she was…" "I know what I said son, that's just what us guys, me and you, have to say, even when a woman's wrong like your mother, it's better if you say she's right to prevent any fighting, heh I learned that the first time I dated your mother," Harold shook his head.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Spongebob asked, "Well, maybe a little violence is necessary, I mean if you are getting hit in school by another kid…" "four kids" Spongebob corrected, Harold let out a small gasp, "Four? So these kids team up on you?" he asked, Spongebob just nodded, Harold scoffed shaking his head before he brought his attention back to his son.

"Well then, son, you have my permission to fight back, you know that you can, and it's not wrong either, it's something called self defense, and if you get in trouble by the school staff, you just call me," Harold said pointing to himself.

Spongebob put on a small smile, "but, I don't know how to fight, not as good as you think I can," Spongebob said looking to the floor, Harold then wrapped his arm around his son, "Don't you worry about that, I can get you the training that you need, and then no one will want to mess with you." Harold said, Spongebob smiled bigger, "Really, you'd do that?" Spongebob asked, "You bet, anything to keep my only son out of harm's way." he said hugging Spongebob.

 **Later**

"You are not signing my baby into a fighting class, that is just ridiculous!" Margaret shouted as she and her husband put a sheet on their bed, "How is it ridiculous? It's for his protection." Harold said, "I said no, I don't want my son to get hurt." Margaret said as she got in the bed.

"What, like he already is? Don't forget that he's my son too, and I will do whatever it takes to get him the protection that he needs, so what if we sign him up and he gets a couple bruises, they won't be as bad as the ones he's already got." Harold said.

"What did I say, besides Violence is not the answer, and I don't want him to grow up…" "He won't grow up being what you're afraid he'll be, and sometimes dear, in times like this, a little violence is good, do you want Spongebob to grow up and be bullied for the rest of his life? Who knows, when he's a teenager and he's going through hormonal changes, and he's bullied, he could end up taking his own life." Harold said.

"Don't you dare say that, Spongebob will never…" "You don't know that, if we don't teach him to stand up for himself, than he's still going to get beat up, aren't you tired of seeing him come home crying telling us how those boys beat him up again and now's he's got even more wounds, you already know that the school won't do anything about it, if they did, wouldn't you think that our boy would be happier?" Harold asked.

Margaret casted her head down, he was right, "The least we can do is help him defend himself, he's the only son we have, and he's the only child we'll ever have, if you remember what happened." Harold said Margaret sighed, "I just don't want him to turn out bad," she said, "He won't, he's not like that." Harold said patting his wife's back.

 **The Next Day**

The family of four, Harold, Margaret, Spongebob and Gary all walked through town, looking for classes that their son could take, there have been a handful of classes they visited but none of them seemed promising, and now they were at the end of their list, the last place that they went to was a Sumo class.

"Well, this is the last one on the list," Harold said gesturing to the room full of overweight fish, "Whoa, this place is neat." the young sponge admired.

"Why hello there, welcome to Yomas Sumo class, I am Yoma the class teacher, and what brings you in today?" asked a chubby sumo fish, the two parents looked at each other before they looked back at the sumo guy, "We're here today because we need to sign our son here up for a class that will help him protect himself from these nasty bullies from his school." Margaret explained.

Yoma looked down at the little sponge, "Well isn't he a small little thing, he sure is cute, what's your name kid?" he asked, "Oh, I'm Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob greeted with a friendly smile, "Oh what a perfect name, my my, what happened to your face?" the Sumo wrestler asked, Spongebob looked down at the matted floor, "Kids at school." Spongebob answered.

The big fish clicked his tongue, "that's just sad, and you came here to learn to protect yourself?" he asked, "Yeah, can you help me?" Spongebob asked, Yoma sighed, "OH, I wish I could but, but, you are too young, and too small, these guys would crush you," Yoma said gesturing to a circle where a bigger sumo wrestler who laid on a smaller fish, about the size of an anchovy.

"But I tell you what little guy, I'll hook you up, there's a place, just three doors down, it's a private Ka-ra-te place, go in there and tell them that Yoma sent ya." he winked at the little sponge, "Really? Wow, thank you Sir Yoma!" Spongebob praised, "Now go on, time is wasting." Toma said pushing the family out.

 **Seconds Later**

"This is it, we're here." says Spongebob's mom, and just as she said that an older fish, dressed in a white karate suit with a black belt walks out of a room, "Who are you, and state your purpose." the old fish says, "Uh, I am Margaret and this is my husband Harold and my son, Spongebob, we came by to enroll our boy is your class," Margaret answered.

The old fish looked at the little sponge, "He's tiny, why's he so, tiny?" the old man asked, "Well, he's just a baby." she answered, "Hey, I'm not a baby, I'm a big boy, and I'm in the second grade." Spongebob replied.

"Hm, so what makes you think that you can just enroll him into my class?" the old man asks, "b, because just look at him, he needs someone to teach him to protect himself from the school bullies, I hate seeing my baby boy come home with those bruises." Margaret said.

"Why don't you teach him?" the old man asks Harold, "Me, well I'm not good at teaching and besides, I'm getting too old for that, and we need a professional." Harold says, the old fish looks back down at the little sponge.

"Please, sir, I really need your help, Mr. Yoma said that you would, I'm too scared to go to school, and I can't defend myself, so please, please sir, you have to help me." Spongebob cried, the old man sighed, "Oh so Yoma sent you," the old man said, the fish sighs again, "Well, if you're in desperate needs of a teacher, then I'll teach you, I'll teach you everything that I know," the man says, Spongebob gasps, "Really, oh thank you sir!" Spongebob shouted, "Well now that you are my student, you have to call me Kamari Sensi," Kamari says.

"Yes sir Karmari Sensi sir!" Spongebob salutes, "Great, so when does he start?" Harold asks, "um, well tomorrow would be great, Mondays to Fridays, everyday after he gets off school, from then to say, 8 P.M." Kamari says, "Great, that works just fine, uh, how much?" Harold asks, "Hmm, we'll see how it goes, the max would be about, $50 a month," Kamari says, Harold nods, "Deal, so his grandmother will pick him up from school and drop him off here at 2 Pm." Harold says as he shakes the old man's hand.

 **Next day**

"I am so excited to learn Karate, Gary I couldn't even sleep last night thinking about what I'll be able to do once I become,a master." Spongebob said, "Mew" Gary mewed, Spongebob laughed, "I'll try not to get myself killed I promise." he said to Gary.

"So young one, you wish to learn the art of Karate?" asks Kamari, "yes sir Kamari sensi sir." Spongebob saluted.

"But, why? There must be a good reason why a young seedling like you wants to know Ka-ra-te." says Kamari.

"Well it sounds fun, but my father said that I need to learn to defend myself from these boys at school." Spongebob shrugged, "Self defense? So who are these boys anyways?" he asked Spongebob.

"Uh just these really mean kids, they beat me up almost everyday, any chance they can get, and because I'm a sponge all because I'm a sponge." he said looking to the ground, "Well, Sponge, you came to the right master, and as long as you go by the rules, I will teach you what it takes to become a master." Kamari said.

"Rules? What are the rules?" Spongebob asked as he watched his new teacher take a piece of paper from out of nowhere.

"The first rule, the most important rule of all, Karate is for self defense, not for revenge, do you understand?" Kamari asked poking Spongebob with a pen. Spongebob rubbed his stomach, "Y, yeah I think so." he answered, "Repeat what I just said, so I know that you understand." Kamari ordered, Spongebob stood up at attention, saluting, "I am to use Ka-ra-te for self defense, not for revenge." Spongebob repeated, "Now sign this paper so I know for sure you understand the consequences if you do not follow this rule." Spongebob looked at the paper, taking the pen he attempted to sign his name.

Karmari rolled the paper up in a scroll, "Now, you do know what happens if you break this rule, don't you?" he asked, Spongebob nodded, "If I break your rule, I'll be banned?" he questioned, Kamari just laughed, patting the little sponge on the head, "Good boy." he said, "Well now that that's over, we must not waste anymore time, we must get started." Kamari said taking Spongebob into another room.

* * *

"So how was your first day, sweetheart?" Margaret asked her son as she handed him his plate, Spongebob laughed, "It was great." he answered, "What did you learn?" she asked handing Harold his plate, "Um, I learned how to break a board with one hand." he answered, "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" she said, the little sponge laughed, "Yeah, it was great, tomorrow I will learn how to fight, or protect myself." Spongebob said, "Kamari says that I'm not to use this art for revenge, but for protection, he said that if I chose to break the rule that I'd be banned from karate." Spongebob said sticking his fork in a vegetable.

"This right, I don't want you starting fights mister, do you hear me?" Margaret asked, Spongebob nodded, like why would he want to start a fight, and risk losing his karate belt?

 **Well… um I'll pause it for now, or whatever, I think next chapter, I don't know, might be the one after, that things go to hell, again, bad things happen to good people. 6 pages is enough for a chapter, don't you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back guys! Glad you see you too… um well, thanks for reading, sorry if I confused you guys with the name change :/**

Months had gone by since the little sponge joined Kamari's Ka-ra-te class, the little sponge had never been happier.

Spongebob loved his new Karate class, he loved the teacher, even if the teacher was a grumpy bug, but all of that would soon change.

* * *

It was like any other day in the Squarepants's house, Spongebob would wake mom and dad, mom would make breakfast, dad would get ready for work, Spongebob would feed and water Gary before mom drove him to school for the day.

"Are you ready, Spongebob?" his mother asked while she was standing at the door, she was waiting on her son who was putting on his shoes.

Spongebob walked up to the tall building, it was a new school year, he was now in third grade, he let out a happy sigh, smelling the fresh water, he looked at his mother and waved to her as she started the boat up and drove off.

"Hey look boys, whatcha know, it's that sponge kid again." said a very familiar voice, it was the boys, Spongebob turned around to look at them, he smiled and waved, "Hey guys." Spongebob said, the three boys looked at each other before they looked at the sponge, "Excuse me." Spongebob said trying to get past them but they kept blocking the way.

"Say boys, why don't we give the little twerp and welcome back gift?" one of them suggested, Spongebob shook his head, "Come on guys, do you really want to do this? On the first day?" Spongebob asked, "Heh yeah we do." they nodded before one of them turned to the starfish that was walking by, "Hey uh… pink guy! Patrick!" one of them yelled, Patrick stopped to look at them, "Wanna help us with him?" they asked, Patrick just squinted his eyes, he looked at the little sponge who was looking back, and just turned his way and walked into the school.

"Come on guys, we can work something out, we'll get in trouble!" Spongebob said, they shook their heads, but one spoke, "Not if you don't tell, you know what kid, meet us by the jungle gym during recess, got it?" the leader ordered poking the sponge in his chest before leaving.

You would think that they'd learned their lesson last year, and wonder why would they want to mess with him?

 **Recess**

A crowd of kids gathered around the jungle gym, chanting, cheering for the four to fight, three against one, that seemed fair enough, right? Spongebob had his back against the jungle gym, while the boys had their backs against the crowd, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Come on guys, think about what you are doing, you don't want to get hurt, do you?" Spongebob asked, but no matter how many times he tried talking them out of it they wouldn't listen, and he knew it.

The boys charged at him all at once, Spongebob jumped up and grabbed a bar of the jungle gym and looped around and kicked two of them in the back and landed on top of the one standing, he jumped off of him once he took him to the ground. The sponge stayed his distance waiting for them to get up, he dodges their blows by leaning backwards and leaning left to right, jumping when they kicked or grabbed their foot and yanked them making them fall to the ground again,

With two barely knocked out, Spongebob was on the third one, just about to finish him when the principle pushed through the crowd. He stopped to look at the sight, shaking his head he looked at the sponge who raised a fist but before he could deliver it the principle yanked his arm back and picked him up and forced him to look him in the face.

"What are you doing!" he shouted, "You are in big trouble mister." Mr. Puff said pulling the sponge along with him to his office.

* * *

"But you don't understand, sir, they attacked me first! I was only defending myself!" Spongebob shouted, Mr. Puff shook his head, "I don't care what that was, you could have seriously hurt those boys! What you were doing was dangerous! You knocked out three young boys!" Mr. Puff yelled turning away from the window.

"So what was I supposed to do, huh? Let myself get beat up?" Spongebob asked, Mr. Puff slammed his fins on the table, "You should have come to me for help, instead of… " "NO! No, last time, last Couple times I came to you for help, and do you know what I got? I still got beat up, but even worse! You couldn't do anything, you wouldn't, you didn't care that I got beat up, I had been seriously injured because of them, because of telling you, because you wouldn't do anything, I had broken arms and legs, ribs! And you did nothing about it!" Spongebob shouted,

Mr. Puff didn't say anything, "They started it, the moment I walked into this school they wanted to beat me up, and if I came to you, you wouldn't have done anything." Spongebob shook his head, Mr. Puff shook his head, "That's not the point, the point was that you should have told me, someone, anyone, but now, we can't help you… " "You never did!" Spongebob interrupted, "We have to call your parents, you know that right?" Mr. Puff asked, "Go ahead, call them, I don't care, they'll say the exact same thing." Spongebob said crossing his arms.

* * *

"What do you mean? He got into a fight on the first day?" Spongebob's mother asked, both of his parents were there in the principal's office, Spongebob was outside in the hall, the three bruised boys were sitting across from him, Spongebob had his arms crossed, "Yes, today during recess, he beat up three other students until they were knocked out." Mr. Puff said, Harold scoffed, both his wife and principal looked at him.

"Is there something funny, Mr, Squarepants?" Mr. Puff asked, "Yes, actually, I'm sure those boys deserved it." Harold answered, "Excuse me?" the principal asked, Harold he stood up in a rage of anger, "My son, my only boy, goes to school, this one *pokes down on Mr. Puffs desk* everyday, to learn, not to get beat up by some little shits, my boy shouldn't have to be scared to go to school every morning because he knows he'll get bullied, we had taken my son to the doctors more times than needed because of a broken bone or something, you're lucky we didn't press charges." Harold said, "and if him doing what he did to those boys keeps him from getting hurt, then so be it, we wouldn't even have this problem right now if you did your fucking job!" Harold yelled, "Harold! Watch your language!" Margaret shouted.

Harold sat down crossing his arms, mumbling something under his breath, "Uh, sorry about that, but, he is right you know." she said, "my baby boy shouldn't have to fear for his life everytime he goes to school, we put him in that Karate class for his protection, which helped today, and if you… " "What on Earth was that?" Mr. Puff asked after hearing a loud crash in the hallway, he rushed onto his feet and went to the door.

Outside the office, Spongebob was holding down one of the boys, yelling in his face, "How do you like it, huh! How do you like being treated like this!" Spongebob shouted punching the kid in his face three times before Mr. Puff and Harold pulled him off of the kid who now had a bloody nose.

"No, no he started it!" Spongebob shouted as he tried to fight his way out of their grip but couldn't, "Spongebob!" Harold shouted getting his son to stop, Spongebob looked up at his dad, he opened his mouth to speak but Harold held up his hand, "We'll talk in the car." he said before turning to the principle, "From what I seen just now, and from earlier, I have to say that, Spongebob, you are suspended for two weeks." Mr. Puff said before he looked up at the parents before he went into his office and slammed the door.

* * *

"What was that in there?" Harold asked while he drove, Spongebob didn't say anything he just looked at the floor, "Your father is talking to you, answer when he asks you something." his mother yelled, Spongebob looked up at them.

"This morning when I got to school, that kid wanted to beat me up, said it would be a welcome back gift, I, I tried to talk them out of it, I did, I told Mr. Puff everything, but he didn't care to even ask if I was ok, I mean I was, but they waited until recess to do something, they cornered me at the jungle gym, and when they tried to hit, i was able to dodge and strike back, I ended up knocking two of them out, and I was just about to knock the last one out when the principal showed up, dad I told him and he wouldn't listen because they're more important." Spongebob said, Harold scoffed, "Well yeah, you knocked the snot out of them." he laughed, Margaret elbowed him to stop laughing.

"A, and in the hallway, dad he started it again there too." Spongebob said, "He was threatening me, and he got up and started poking me…"

 **Before**

The four boys were sitting in the hallway, Spongebob was sitting in a seat by himself, his arms were crossed, he was already mad that the principle wouldn't take his side of the story. The other three were sitting across from him, bandages wrapped around their heads.

"You're not going to get away with this." One of them said, the leader of the group, Spongebob didn't bother responding, he didn't even look at them, "Hey, retard I know you heard me, look at me!" he shouted, Spongebob still didn't respond, the kid laughed, "Look at him, acting like he don't care." he said, "You hear me retard, I'm going to get my big brothers to come after you." still nothing, this made the kid mad, he stood up and walked over to the sponge.

"Look at me!" he ordered, but still nothing until the kid picked the sponge up from his shirt, this time he looked up, "Get your smelly fish fins off of me." Spongebob calmly said to him, but the fish gripped harder, "Did you hear what I said, you retard?" he questioned, "I will get my brothers to come beat you up, and then I'll make them kill your snail, put salt on him, watch him scream in pain, I bet you'd like that huh, whatcha gonna do, huh whatcha gonna do when I serve you a steaming plate of Snail… " Spongebob couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up and punched the kid to the ground, he picked him up and threw his back against a cart and made it fall over, Spongebob got on top of the kid and started punching him.

"No one… touches… my… Gary!" he said with each blow, he picked the kid up by his shirt and made him look at him, "I have had enough of you, bullying me, I have had enough of you beating me up, and now that I learned a few new things, I will treat you the same way you treat me." he said shoving him down, "How do you like it, huh! How do you like being treated like this!" Spongebob shouted punching the kid in his face three times before Mr. Puff and his dad pulled him off.

* * *

"Well, what do you have to say to your son?" Margaret asked Harold, Harold laughed, when he came to a complete stop he turned around to his son, "You did great son, I'm proud of you." he said before he pet the top of his son's head, "Hey, do you want icecream?" his father asked.

Spongebob put a big smile on his face, "I'd love some!" he shouted with excitement as they pulled up the the ice cream parlor.

 **The next day**

Spongebob walked into Kamari's class, ready for another lesson, or so he thought. Karmari was looking out a window, "Karmari Sensi, I'm ready for our next lesson." Spongebob said, "No you're not." Kamari said turning around to look at the sponge.

"I'm not?" Spongebob asked, Kamari sighed, "We have one rule, Mr. Squarepants." he said, Spongebob nodded, he tried to say it but Kamari stopped him, "and you know what happens when you break that rule, don't you?" he asked, Spongebob nodded, "Great, how come that rule didn't apply for yesterday?" he asked, Spongebob tried to answer but he was interrupted, "You broke that rule, Mr. Squarepants, and now you have to pay the price, you are now banned from my teachings and anyone else's, we do not tolerate rule breakers." Kamari said, "but Kamari sensi, I... " "I am not your sensi anymore, and I don't care, you broke the rule, and now you must go, now." Kamari said pushing the young sponge out the door.

 **Well, I think we can stop it here, don't you think?**

 **A/N: Everything leads to something, so this leads to something that is coming, anyways, look out for the next, Childhood chapter(s).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for waiting so long for this story to update, anyways I hope that you like this chapter.**

"What do you mean he kicked you out?" Spongebob's mother asked holding the little sponge by his shoulders, Spongebob sniffled his nose, he'd been crying all night. Spongebob wiped his eyes, "He said that I, I broke his rule, be, because I fought those boys, a, and now I'm banned from using Karate, and from his class, e, even if I didn't start it. I, I tried to tell him that I was only protecting myself, but h, he wouldn't listen." Spongebob shook his head, Margaret pet the top of her son's head, pulling him close to her.

Harold was standing in front of them, his arms were crossed, his wife looked at him from the sofa, "It was probably that principal who told him," Harold said, "So what does that mean that our son can get beat up and those people won't get in trouble? But when my boy learns to fight to protect himself, he gets punished, like is he supposed to be the ocean's punching bag?" Harold questioned, he shook his head, "I'm going to give that karate man a piece of my mind!" Harold huffed while he marched to the door.

Margaret got up from her seat and went after her husband, "Please Dear, don't go looking for trouble." she said grabbing his arm, Harold took his arm back and turned to his wife, "How are we gonna sit back and let this happen, he is our son damn it! And as I said before, I will do anything I can to protect that boy, and if knocking some sense into the karate man gets him some sort of.." "Stop It!" young Spongebob shouted interrupting his father.

His parents both looked down at him, "Just, stop it, it doesn't matter." he said looking to the ground, "It doesn't matter?" Harold questioned.

Of course it mattered, why wouldn't it matter? Joining Karate was one,of,the,beat things that ever happened to him, it meant everything to him, but saying it didn't, that was hard, but he knew that he had to move on.

Spongebob knew he would never get accepted back in that class, even if Kamari knew the truth, he wouldn't allow him to continue his training.

And if the sponge knew the truth, there wasn't a thing in tv's world the kid could do to keep the shack in business, you'd think that with Harold paying for his son to take lessons that it would be enough, but it wasn't nearly enough to part off the debt owed to the city.

It might have been hard to lie and say that he didn't need Karate, but it was what his parents needed to hear. He had never seen his father so angry in all of his years, and he was this way for him, maybe his father did care about him, maybe he cared about him along and didn't notice it.

With Harold always working late, when He would come home tied with aching feet, and an aching back, with his head feeling like it had been bashed against a concrete brick, and it was all for him so that he could live.

Maybe it would have been better, if He had never come along, maybe his father wouldn't have to work so Damn hard.

Harold for the first time Spongebob seen that he was fighting for him.

A tear rolled down the young sponges face as he wrapped his arms around his father's Waite and hugged him, "I, I love you dad." he said, Harold's angry look swept off his face, he just looked down at his son, his baby boy. Harold smiled and wrapped his arms around him, "I, I love you too son," he said, he felt warm, saying , 'I love you' for the first time in so long, and then receiving one from a cold statue was like waking up on a cold winter morning and drinking your first cup of hot coco for that morning, the way the creamy hot chocolate warmed your heart. A larger smile swept across the mother's face as she watched the loves of her life love.

 **….**

It was finally morning, and the Squarepants were once again sitting at the round white kitchen table enjoying their breakfast.

Spongebob was eating a bowl of Kelp, while his father read the morning's paper while eating cinnamon sugar toast, and his mother was sitting to the left storing her coffee.

"Well Spongebob honey, since you were suspended from school because of what happened Monday, you will need to go to your grandmother's for the day, while your father and I are working." Margaret said,Spongebob nodded gulping down his glass of Orange Juice.

"That shouldn't be a problem, you love visiting your grandma." she said, Spongebob put his glass down, "Can't wait, so when are we leaving?" Spongebob asked, "well as soon as you're finished with your breakfast and I'm done with this coffee." she said, "Now eat up." she said before she took a sip of her coffee.

 **Later**

The boat pulled up to the warm hut building, also known as Grandma's house, as soon as the boat was put in park, Spongebob jumped out of the boat and ran to greet his grandmother who was already standing at the door.

Spongebob jumped into her hug, "OH Spongebob! Ohh how's my favorite grandson?" she said, Spongebob giggled, "I'm great grandma." he answered, "So Spongebob, what brings you here so early? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "No, I got suspended for getting into a fight and winning." he said, "Wh, what suspended, for fighting? Oh don't tell me, are those boys picking on you again?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "Not no more, I took care of them Monday, and I won, they won't bother me now because I know Ka-ra-te!" Spongebob shouted while he did a couple moves.

Just because he got kicked out of Karate doesn't mean he can't use whatever Ka-ra-te he learned in his class. Grandma laughed, "Well that's good, it's about time you fought back and showed those bullies what you can do." she said, "Ok grandma, I have to get going, I'll be by later to pick him up, thank you for watching him." Spongebob's mother said, "Oh, you're leaving so soon? Oh well, I can't blame you, you are one busy woman, don't worry dear, he's in good hands." Grandma said.

Spongebob gave his mother a last hug and kiss, "Bye mamma, I love you, now me and grandma's gonna have fun!" Spongebob jumped in excitement, both women laughed at the adorable sponge, and just like that his mother turned the key and started the boat and was off to work.

Spongebob ran inside but stopped by the living room, a big smile crossed his face, "Grandpa!" he shouted before he ran over and jumped on him, Grandpa Squarepants laughed, "Spongebob, oh ho, wow we've gotten big haven't we!" Grandpa said as he picked him up over his lap, "Yep," Spongebob answered,

"I hear you got kicked out of school on the first day." Grandpa said, Spongebob's smile went away, "It wasn't my fault, they started it." Spongebob said, "And you thought you would finish it?" grandpa asked, "What was I supposed to do, Grandpa?" Spongebob asked, "I'm proud of you." he said, Spongebob's jaw dropped and then he blushed and smiled.

"What's that?" Spongebob asked while pointing to a small green hose that was plugged in his nose. Grandpa lifted it up, "This?" he asked, Spongebob nodded, "Well kiddo, this is to help me breath." he said, "oooh, can I try it?" Spongebob asked, "Oh no, sorry kiddo, I need it, besides you don't want to use this, and I pray to neptune that you don't have to." He said, "Why?" Spongebob asked, Grandpa sighed, maybe he should keep his mouth shut, but, the little guy would have to find out eventually.

"Grandpa is sick." Grandpa said, Spongebob tilted his head with question, "Sick?" he asked, Grandpa nodded, "Afraid so kido, I was just release from Doctor Finch this morning." he said, "Why? Why were you with Mr. Finch?" Spongebob asked, the little sponge had heard stories about Dr. Finch, not very good ones, he was a good children's doctor, he was a good doctor in general, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, as I know how much you love your old man." Grandpa said, for some unknown reason, Spongebob was nervous, he could hear the loud gulp he took when his grandfather spoke.

"It won't be long before I return back to the doctor, Spongebob… usually I could tell you that I would be coming back, but… the possibility is pretty slim with my condition." Grandfather said, "Grandpa.." Spongebob quietly said, "Arthur! Sorry for shouting dear, but I don't think this is appropriate talk for Spongebob." she said, Arthur turned his grandma, before he turned to his grandson, "You're grandmother's right, I shouldn't be telling you this… I'm sorry lil fella, say why don't I make it up to ya… after dinner.. Me and you can eat icecream and watch our favorite show.. How bout that?" Grandpa asked him, Spongebob smiled brightly, "Really! Ok!" Spongebob shouted in excitement.

Spongebob sat in the passenger seat of his mother's boat, his head resting on the door and he stared out into the darkness, a few lights would shine over him whenever they passed a few street lights, his mother turned to Spongebob, after she noticed that he wasn't talking, he hasn't even said a word, or even hummed, usually after a long day at his grandparents he would have tons of stuff to say, but it was different this time.

Margaret turned the radio off to talk to her son, "Is there something bothering you honey?" she glanced at him for a brief second before turning her attention back on the road. Spongebob let out a sad sigh, "I don't want grandpa to die." he spoke up.

His mother looked at her son, "Neither of us want him to die, Spongebob… and tell you what, he's not going to die." she said, Spongebob looked to the ground, "Grandpa is sick mama.." he said before turned to look at his mother,

"Grandpa said that he just got out from the doctors and said that he was very sick, and that if he went back, that… he wouldn't come back out… that's why he has to wear those green strings up his nose to help him breathe." Spongebob said, "I don't want him to die mama…" he said, Margaret sighed, "Well Spongebob, the only thing I can tell you is that it's the way of life, sure we don't want grandpa to go, but he will eventually, everyone dies." she said, Spongebob's eyes widened, "Everyone?" he asked, Margaret nodded, "Yes hun, someday I will die, and your daddy will die, and.." "Stop! No stop it! I, I don't want to hear anymore! I don't want any of you guys to die, I won't let you!" Spongebob shouted.

Margaret laughed, "Well then, don't let us.." she said, Spongebob smiled, "I won't, I will protect you mama." Spongebob said, Margaret looked down at her son, "Awe, how sweet…" she said before her son rushed to give her a hug.

Spongebob stood at the front of the school, his mother was bent down adjusting his collar, "Now.. Spongebob be good… I don't want you to get in anymore fights, ya hear me?" she asked, Spongebob nodded, "If those boys try picking a fight with you, what do you do?" she quizzed him, "Go to an adult." he answered, "But what if the adult doesn't do anything?" Spongebob asked, Margaret turned her head slightly, "Well… if the adults do nothing, I give you permission to do what you need to do to protect yourself, I will not have my son get beat up again," she said as she dusted his chest off before she stood up, Margaret handed him his lunch, "Have fun a school darling… Oh and remember… we may be late this afternoon to pick you up," she said, Spongebob nodded, "I am to wait in the lobby until someone comes to pick me up." he said, his mother smiled down at him, "When did you become so smart?" she asked before she kissed him on the forehead, "Well, mama's got to go.." she said as she walked around the car to get in the driver's seat.

 **3:50 P.M**

Spongebob walked happily to the school lobby, school had just let out and he was now sitting at the bench in the lobby, waiting for his parents to show up. So far the day had gone by great, no one had messed with him the entire day, he had managed to get three golden stars in 's class, he was one of the top students in his class.

As Spongebob waited on the bench he played a game, it was the new mermaid man game that came out, and he was just about to beat the high score, nothing could ruin his spirit. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, Spongebob looked up to see the three bullies making his way towards him.

"Awe come on guys, can you just leave me alone?" Spongebob asked, the boys stopped in front of him, Scott stared down at Spongebob, "What are you doing here?" Scott asked Spongebob, Spongebob looked around before turning back towards him, "Um.. sitting." he answered, "I didn't mean that, no why are you still here? Shouldn't you be home by now?" he asked, Spongebob shrugged, "My parents are busy right now, they will be a little late today… why are you still here? Shouldn't you guys be home?" Spongebob asked them,

Scott shook his head, "Nah, we're just heading out to the park." he answered, "Yeah, do you wanna come with us?" Derek spoke through, "Go with you guys to the park?" Spongebob asked, Scott nodded, "Yeah.. I mean you gotta be bored just sitting here and doin nothin." Scott said gesturing to the bench, Spongebob shrugged and showed him his game. "Well I've got my game." Spongebob said, Joseph finally broke through the crowd.

"Whoa! Is that the new Mermaid man game?" he asked, Spongebob smiled, "Yeah… I almost beat my highscore.." Spongebob said, "I didn't know you liked Mermaidman and Barnacleboy." Spongebob said, "Like them? I love them!" Joseph corrected, Spongebob laughed, "Well if you want, you can play it for a little bit." Spongebob said, "Wow, really?" Joseph asked, Spongebob just nodded as he handed Joseph the game.

"Well, now that you made Joey happy, why don't you make us happy and come to the park with us." Scott suggested, "Hmm.. oh I don't know, I mean my parents should be picking me up any moment, "Psh, tell them you'll be at the park." Scott said, Spongebob turned his head, "I thought you hated me." Spongebob said while pointing his finger up.

"Hate you? No we don't hate you, well we did.. Just not anymore.. You're a pretty cool kid, ya know that?" Scott asked, Spongebob couldn't help the blush that crossed his face, "Really?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah really… so will you come with us? There's something we want to show you." Derek said, Spongebob looked at Derek, "Something you want to show me? What is it?" Spongebob asked, Scott shook his head, "Tsk.. tsk.. It's a surprise, I think you will love it." he said, "You think?" Spongebob asked, the three boys nodded, "So will you come with us?" they asked, Spongebob hummed, he looked away, "I guess." Spongebob said as he stood up.

 **…**

The park was now within sight, he could see the top of the slide and swing set on the other side of the park. The park was empty, the wind was blowing against the swing set.

The hairs on his arms stood high up, he had unknowingly began to sweat. The weather was just perfect, he wasn't cold, so why was he trembling? He wasn't hot, so why was he sweating? Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He was just going to the park, one of the happiest places on Earth.

His stomach quickly took a turn as soon as his feet stepped in the warm sand, his gut desperately told him to run, to get out of there NOW! He was in the right place at the wrong time, Run.. run before it's too late,

Spongebob stood in one spot, his fingers curled into a tight little ball in the middle of his sweaty palms, every fiber of his body stood up and shouted to make a run for it. Why wasn't he running?

"I, I think I, I should go" Spongebob spoke up, his eyes stayed glued to the white sand below his feet at the three boys turned around to look at him, "Go? But we just got here." said Scott, Spongebob huffed a nervous chuckle, he looked up at the kid, "Y, yeah sorry.. My mom is probably looking for me by now, I, I better get going before she gets too worried." Spongebob gestured to the exit of the park.

Scott smiled but then the smile faded as he let out a depressed sigh, he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh well, I guess you're too good." Scott said, Spongebob stayed quiet as the leader of the group spoke, "I mean.. We were just gonna show you this baby snail.." he shrugged, Spongebob cocked his head, "Baby snail?" he questioned, Scott turned his back on Spongebob and sighed, while huge grin spread across his face.

"Yeah.. poor lil guy.. Derek here found the little guy, alone with no one to take care of him.. We just thought that since you have a snail, and you know how to care for them… that you could help this one… I would take care of him but my mother is allergic to snails.. And Derek and Joseph's parents can't have animals…" Scott said, Spongebob groaned, he turned his head to the exit of the park, he bit his lip, he should run away, right now, while he has the chance, but if there really is a defenseless baby snail in need of a home… he couldn't pass it down, it just wouldn't be in his nature.

"Ooh… Ok… but only for a little bit… then I have to get going." Spongebob said, "Show me where it is." Spongebob said, Scott grinned, knowing all too well that the sponge kid couldn't resist it, "Oh it's behind that coral tree." Scott pointed as he let Spongebob ahead of him.

"Hmm… I don't see it.. Where is it?" Spongebob asked, "Oh just keep looking, you'll find it." Scott said with a chuckle, as Spongebob was looking for this, 'baby snail' a pair of feet stepped in front of him, Spongebob looked up to see a tall teen, "Oh hello there!" Spongebob greeted the teen but he said nothing back, he just stared down at Spongebob before he looked at the three boys behind him.

"This the kid who beat you up lil bro?" he asked, Scott nodded all innocent like, "Yeah… he beat all three of us up." he answered, Spongebob turned to look at Scott and then back at the taller kid, "Only because they were.." "I don't care what they were doing… nobody picks on my lil bro and gets away with it." he said, "Yeah tell em Francis!" Scott cheered, Spongebob backed up away from the taller kid, "I'm sorry… Gah." the little sponge was interrupted when the older kid grabbed Spongebob by his throat.

"P, Please.. L, let me go." Spongebob said as he dangled in the water, Spongebob clawed at Francis's find that held tightly onto him, but the 16 year old was just ten times stronger than he was, Spongebob began to kick and squirm to be put down for he wasn't able to breathe.

As his face started to turn blue Francis threw Spongebob on the ground with a loud thud, Spongebob tried to stand up on his knees but was forced back down and then picked back up again and put him in a tight choke hold to keep him from moving.

Francis looked down at Spongebob's crying face, "Oh come on, I barely touched you… man up man… how old are you?" he asked Spongebob, "Gah.. e, eight." Spongebob managed to answer, "Eight… that's about half my age." he laughed before he looked at his younger brother, Francis just nods.

Scott looks at his two friends, "Come on boys… let's teach this sorry piece of sponge what happens when he messes with us!" Scott said as he turned around and walked toward Spongebob and then throwing a fast blow into Spongebob's rib cage, knocking the wind out of him in the process, Spongebob tried to breath but found it nearly impossible.

Scott ripped Spongebob up from his hair and forced him to look up at him, "I told you, you wouldn't get away with it." Scott said before he delivered a kick to Spongebob's gut, Spongebob's mouth opens but nothing comes out as he is literally breathless.

After a few more seconds Scott brings another punch to him but this time to the face, his nose slowly starts draining of blood, "pl, Please *GASP*" he tries to beg, but is hit again, Scott turns to his friends, who are just staring speechlessly at him, even they knew it was getting too far.

"Are you guys going to help me or not!" he shouted at them, they just stood there, "If you guys don't help me, the same thing will happen to you! Don't you want to get him back for what he did to us!" Scott shouted, the two boys looked at the already bruised and bloody sponge before they looked at each other and then joined the fight.

Francis threw Spongebob to the ground, and just as he was about to get up the three boys started kicking him, knocking him down and creating more blood than there was before, his cries for mercy was muffled from the blood in his mouth, he couldn't see anymore, his eyes were too swollen, tear could barely escape the swollen flesh around his eyes.

"Come on boys, that enough.. He won't bother you again." he could hear Francis's faint voice, and like that, it stopped but not before an even harder kick was delivered to his stomach from the guy himself, they all then walked away, leaving Spongebob behind alone, bleeding out everywhere just inches from his life, Spongebob let out whimpers of despair before he blacked out into a pit of darkness.

 **Well guys.. I think I will pause this story right here for now.. I have you have something to write for the next chapter, don't I? Well please leave a review for me, I'd really appreciate it.. Just let me know what you think.**

 **I just want to cry right now for this part, I mean.. It's just sad.. In my opinion.. Poor little Spongebob didn't even have a chance, 4 against one.. That's not right… well I guess I'll get going.**


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to a new chapter of Childhood.. shoot I got alot done today with this story that is... well um.. enjoy.. you might want to grab some tissues for the first part of the story, as I needed some while I was writing this... good luck.

* * *

Last Chapter, Spongebob had gotten beaten up, pretty bad too, the ones responsible for this tragedy had left the little sponge alone in the park, broken and oozing blood, left to die. Spongebob's pain was so great along with the amount of blood he had lost (remember Spongebob was TINY at this age) he had blacked out, and now.. here is where we are at.

* * *

'What, what is this?' he asked, his voice echoed through the darkness, he looked down at himself, he was clean of any cuts, bumps or bruises. He didn't hurt anymore, why?

Spongebob was floating in the middle of nothing, a place where there was no light, Spongebob patted his chest, "Am I.. dead?" he asked his thoughts continued to echo through the darkness.

Spongebob hunched over in pain as his last memories rushed through his mind, he had been beaten, tortured. It was all clear, their fists, their feet, their faces, their smiling faces. He could remember the blood, oozing out of him, he could remember the pain he felt when they did what they did to him.

It must be true.. He must be dead, he couldn't be alive, he didn't hurt anymore, he couldn't feel any pain, there were no marks. Tears ran down his face as the worst came to mind, he was dead.

What made it worse was that he could hear his mother crying in a hospital hallway into her husbands shoulder as the doctor told them the news.

"Why wasn't I there? I should have been there for him! B, but I was too late." she cried into Harold's shoulder, Harold didn't say anything he just removed his glasses to wipe away his tears, 'if only we let him stay home that day' he could hear his father's thoughts.

He could see them as if he was standing in a window.. He was right there, "Mom! Dad! I'm right here!" Spongebob shouted, his voice would echo throughout the dark abyss but they still wouldn't hear him.

Spongebob also noticed that not only were his grandparents there, but another kid, 'is that.. Patrick?' Spongebob questioned, Patrick was sitting alone, as usual, he was looking to the ground, he could tell he was worried, he played with his fingers as he stayed out in the hallway, why was he there?

Spongebob jumped slightly when he noticed that Gary was sitting in his mother's lap, crying, "Oh Gary.. oh no.. I can't be dead… I have to take care of Gary!" Spongebob cried, but knew no one could hear him.

Spongebob then turned to see himself lying in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages, tubes were stuffed down his throat, and there was the slightest high pitched sound. It was Spongebob's heart monitor, strait as a line, and it could be heard from the hallway.

Spongebob walked next to his pale, bruised body, he was motionless, the doctor was still out in the hallway breaking the news, it seemed as if the world had slowed down as the doctor took forever to tell his parents.

The look on their faces were heartbreaking, they had lost their only son, to a group of kids, why did it have to be him? Spongebob stared through the see through wall, "I'm really dead.." he said to himself.

"Mew.." said a very familiar voice, Spongebob gasped and then looked down to see Gary standing in front of him, he was staring at him, Spongebob bent down to him, "Can you, see me?" Spongebob asked, "Mew!" Gary mewed, Spongebob's heart melted, Gary could see him.

"Gary… Gary what are you doing in here?" Margaret asked as she walked into the room, Gary turned around to look at Spongebob's mom, "Mew, mew, MEW!" Gary mewed, Margaret shook his head and walked over to her son, "I know… I miss him too." she said as she placed her hand on her son's cold dead hand before her head fell on him and she began crying again.

Gary crawled up onto Spongebob's bed and crawled to his face, "Mew.. Mew, mew!" he mewed as he rubbed his cheek against Spongebob's cheek that would move slightly from Gary's movements, but not his own, "Mew, mew mew" Gary began to cry, "Mew.. mew." Spongebob started to cry some more, "Gary…" "Mew.. mew.. Mew!" Gary cried as he purred and curled up next to Spongebob.

Margaret gasped as she felt something move, Harold walked into the room to get Gary but stopped when his wife stopped him, "No.. let him." she ordered as she stepped back far enough to hold his hand.

Gary stood up and began rubbing himself against Spongebob's cheek, "MEW!" Gary jumped when he heard the smallest beeping sound, he then turned to the heart monitor to see one beat. Spongebob's parents gasped as the heart monitor slowly started beeping.

Gary stood on Spongebob's chest as he waited for his owner to wake up. It wasn't long that the young sponge's eyes started fluttering and Gary rushed to him and began crying tears of joy, and purring even louder then before, waking Spongebob up fully.

Spongebob reached out and began to pet Gary, "H, Hey there buddy." Spongebob greeted the little snail.

"Doctor! Doctor quick!" Margaret shouted from the room, and soon the room swarmed with Doctors and nurses who were all awed by the once dead sponge who sat up in the bed playing with his lovable snail.

Margaret turned to her husband, "I told you that snail would be important!" she said before she hugged him, "Oh.. our baby boy is alive!" she cried tears of joy in her husband's shirt, and it wasn't too long after that even Harold broke out crying.

Harold turned to the young kid beside him and began shaking his hand, "Thank you… Thank you.. Because of you, my son is ok!" Harold thanked, "What's your name?" he asked, "Uh.. Patrick." Patrick answered.

Spongebob attempted to sit up but couldn't from the pain that he felt shoot all over his body, Spongebob clenched his eyes shut tight as he winced, "Wh, Where.. A, am I?" he asked in a harsh tone from his throat being almost smashed from the jumping three nights ago.

Margaret turned to her son, "Oh, you're in the hospital Honey." she answered him with a smile, truely grateful that her only son was alive and breathing, Spongebob winced in pain once more as another wave of pain flashed through his body, "I, it hurts.." Spongebob barely spoke, his mother stopped smiling, "What hurts?" she asked him, tears ran down Spongebob's face as the pain was too grate, "E, everything." he answered, Margaret looked to the doctor who handed him some painkillers, "Here, these should help with the pain." he said as he handed the little sponge a glass of water.

"You know, you are a very lucky boy.." the doctor spoke up again, "Lucky?" Spongebob questioned, "You may not know this, but.. you were dead." the doctor told him, "Dead?" Spongebob questioned, the doctor nodded, and than smiled, "In all my years of me working here, I have never once had a patient come back like you did, it surprised us- I guess you could say that snail of yours is something, after he called out to you- you were just waking up, its a darn miracle." the doctor shook his head as he wiped away a tear of joy.

"I know that you dont feel all too lucky right now, with your horrible condition right now, meaning with several broken bones, and ruptured organs, it's very painful, and I know you would hate it, but.. I think we need to keep you for another week or two before you can go home," the doctor said as he stared down at his chart.

Spongebob looked down at Gary, weeks? 'I was really dead?' he asked himself as he stared down at all the bandages and casts he had on him, he had at least four ribs broken, one leg was broke while the other was sprained, his right arm was broke while his left shoulder was disconnected, the sponge had stitches everywhere, the worst one was where they had to actually do surgery on him to sew up the ruptured organs, luckily it wasn't too bad.

Harold than walked Patrick over to Spongebob, "Son.. this is Patrick, you know, from school? You should really thank him for bringing you here." he said, Spongebob turned to Patrick, "Patrick? You brought me here?" Spongebob asked, clearly confused as to why he of all people would bring him to the hospital, Spongebob shook his head, "I, I thought you hated me." Spongebob stuttered, Patrick shook his head, "How can I hate someone I don't even know," Patrick said, "Well.. because sometimes you're.." Spongebob slowly said "I know, and I'm sorry it's just sometimes i have a really bad day and I need to take it out on someone, and you were the first person I seen.. and Im sorry." Patrick shrugged, Spongebob nodded, he than looked down at the white sheets as he held his stomach before he looked back up at Patrick, "Thank you." Spongebob finally said, Patrick shrugged, "Ok." he simply replied.

"Ok, everyone I know it's soon, but his visiting hours are up, it won't be long now until he zones out, so I think it's best if you all leave now." the doctor announced to everyone in the room. Spongebob's parents both gave him their hugs and kisses, and leaving their promises that they will return the next morning when they can.

Spongebob sat alone in the hospital room, 'man this place is scary' he thought to himself as he looked around the room, staring at the different types of medical devices, 'it sure is quite' he said as he listend to the sound of his heart monitor, he then started thinking, 'I was.. Dead' he thought to himself, 'It really wasn't a dream after all.' he shook his head but soon stopped when a sudden spike ran through his body, 'agh.. Ok.. I think the best thing for me right now is, Not to move' he noted to himself as he laid still in bed.

He hated doing nothing, he hated just sitting in one place and not being able to do anything but just breathe and sleep. Spongebob sighed, he closed his eyes to get some sleep. As Spongebob drifted off to sleep, flashes of three nights ago flashed behind his eyelids.

Francis, stepping in front of him, and then choking and pushing him down, only to be picked back up in a painful hold. As the other kids teamed up on him, how he couldn't even defend himself. It hurt so much that he couldn't even breathe once the kid threw his first punch, and than the next.

He could remember when the other two boys joined in on the fun, laughing as they beat him until he was completely broken, he couldn't even move when Francis finally let him go, he should be dead!

He could remember his life flash before his eyes before he vanished into the darkness, was that what there really was on the other side? Darkness?

Spongebob woke up screaming, both in terror and in pain, the doctors had to rush into the room to see what the commotion was, "Spongebob, Spongebob… calm down before you rupture anymore blood vessels!" the doctor said as he calmed the little sponge down.

Spongebob sat in the bed, his breathing was heavy, "Did you have a nightmare?" the doctor asked, Spongebob just nodded slightly, "Yeah.. but I'm fine now." he said, the doctor eyed him, "Here.. take this." he said as he handed Spongebob a small sleeping pill to take, "This will help you sleep soundlessly throughout the night." the doctor said as Spongebob downed the medication.

It wasn't long after that the room was once again clear, Spongebob laid in bed, he should be dead now, Spongebob looked down at his blankets, 'Patrick, saved me.' he thought, 'why? Why would he do something like that?' he asked himself as a small tear ran down his face.

* * *

It had finally been two and a half weeks and it was time for the young sponge to return home, he could finally see Gary and sleep in his own bed and eat real food for once. Spongebob's parents stood at the side of his bed, "We'll be back in just a little bit." they said, "We're just gonna load up the boat to take you home." His mother explained as she and her husband walked out of the room.

Patrick had also traveled along with them to see the little sponge that he had saved the other night. Spongebob stared at the pink starfish, the room grew quite, and extremely awkward, Spongebob sighed, "I never got the chance to really, thank you." Spongebob spoke up.

"Thank me for what?" Patrick asked as he took a juice box from the counter next to him before sitting on Spongebob's bed, Spongebob shrugged, "For bringing me here when you did.. I would have died." he said, Patrick nodded, "Oh that.. You're welcome." he said as he turned the T.V on.

Spongebob occationally stared at Patrick, looking from the T.v and back, Spongebob sighed, "I still find it hard to believe.." Spongebob shook his head, Patrick turned to look at Spongebob, "Find what hard to believe?" he asked, Spongebob shook his head before he looked back up at him.

"I'm really thankful that you saved me.." Spongebob said, "Why do you keep saying that?" Patrick asked, Spongebob shook his head slightly, "Why did you save me?" Spongebob asked, Patrick sighed and then shrugged taking a sip out of a juice box, "Well I couldn't just leave you there." Patrick said, Spongebob nodded, "Still I'd like to thank you, how did you find me anyways?" Spongebob asked Patrick.

Patrick crushed the juice box and threw it in the trash can by the wall but missed, "I was.. Walking around.. And I live a few houses behind that park." Patrick answered while he took Spongebob's juice box.

"What were you doing out so late?" Spongebob asked, Patrick sighed, "I was looking for someone." he answered, "You were looking for someone?" Spongebob asked, Patrick nodded, "Who?" Spongebob asked Patrick, as Patrick thought about the answer, tears came rolling down his face, "My sister." Patrick answered before he began sucking on the straw.

* * *

It was dead in the middle of the night, nothing but the moon and street lights lit the street. No one was really out at this time of night, well except for Patrick.

Patrick came strolling down the sidewalk on the other side of the fence, he had his hands in his pockets as he walked, you could hear him sniffle here and there, he was crying. He was calling out to someone, "Sam!" he cried out, "Sam, where are you!" he continued to cry out.

"Come on, Sam.. this isn't funny!" Patrick shouted as he looked around for his sister, "You know I hate hide and seek!" Patrick cried out, Patrick threw his head down to wipe his tears.

"Please.. Sam.. I miss you." he said, "I'm lost.." he quietly cried but got no answer, Patrick would look behind coral trees, under any rock, leaf, but no matter what he did, he couldn't find her.

Patrick came strolling down the sidewalk when he came upon the park, there was no one there, except. Patrick stopped walking to look at the black Silhouette lying in the middle of the playground under a light.

"Sam?" he called out to it, thinking that it was his sister until he got closer he realized it was that sponge kid. Patrick tapped him slightly with his foot, "Hey kid, are you alright?" he asked him, but he got no reply.

"Hey.. Sponge.. Wake up, I know this isn't where you sleep." Patrick said while tapping him again but a little harder, but he still got no response.

Patrick knelt down on his knees to get a better look of the sponge, he turned him over on his back, and when he did he was horrified by the sight that was before him. The kid was seriously beaten, bloody, and bruised, 'I shouldn't get involved, I need to find my sister…" Patrick said as he stood up and began walking away.

Patrick stopped at the entrance of the park, "oh, I can't leave him here." he said before he turned around and looked at him, the sponge clearly wasn't going to get up and move, he needed to get to the hospital.

* * *

"So I picked you up and carried you to the hospital, no biggy." Patrick shrugged, Spongebob looked at him, "I'm sorry that you lost your sister, but I'm really grateful that you did that." Spongebob said, "Those boys left me out there to die.." Spongebob said, Patrick shrugged, "Why didn't you fight back like you did last time?" Patrick asked him, Spongebob sighed, "They held me down." Spongebob answered, Patrick nodded, "I still think I owe you something," Spongebob said, Patrick shrugged, "I doubt you have anything I want." Patrick shrugged, "Hey, do you want to watch Mermaidman and Barnacleboy?" Patrick asked Spongebob.

Spongebob brightened up, "Are you kidding? That's my favorite show! I'd love to." Spongebob shouted, Patrick smiled, "Really? Wow you're the first person I know that likes that show." Patrick said, Spongebob laughed, "I have a bunch of collector items at home, and some games too." Spongebob said, Patrick smiled, "You're kidding!" he shouted.

Spongebob shook his head, "Nope, I have a whole room full of stuff." Spongebob said, "If you want you can come over and see for yourself!" Spongebob said, Patrick laughed, "I can't wait!" he said.

"OK, Spongebob.. It's time to go." Spongebob's mother said, Spongebob looked at his mother, "Ok.. hey mama, can my new friend Patrick come over?" Spongebob asked, Margaret looked at Patrick, "Hmm.." "Please! I mean, he did save my life." Spongebob said, Margaret sighed, "I guess I can't argue with that, sure why not." she said, Spongebob looked at Patrick, "We'll have so much fun!" Spongebob said as he dragged Patrick with him to the boat.

Spongebob and Patrick sat in Spongebob's room playing with all sorts of mermaidman and barnacle boy toys, "And did you see that part where Mermaidman captured the evil manray?" Spongebob asked as he played with his mermaid man toy action figure, Patrick laughed, "Yeah, that was one of my favorite episodes." Patrick said as he knocked Spongebob's action figure with his own barnacleboy action figure.

"Oh do you remember that one part where Ms appear kisses barnacle boy?" Patrick asked, Spongebob laughed, "Yeah, I knew she liked him." Spongebob said as he brought out his Ms Appear action figure and then making it kiss Patrick's action figure, "Oh Barnacle boy, I since forever loved you… now kiss me!" Spongebob spoke with a high pitched female voice.

The boys both busted out laughing, Spongebob wiped his tears away, "Oh wow… hey Patrick.." Spongebob called out to him, "Yeah Spongebob?" he questioned, "I have a question to ask you, a, and it's very important." Spongebob said while he nervously pushed his finger tips together.

Patrick looked up at him, "What is it?" Patrick asked, Spongebob glanced to the side. "I don't want to make this sound weird, you know? I mean… it's just a question, it's not like it's.." "What is it Spongebob?" Patrick interrupted him.

Spongebob looked back at Patrick, "Do you want to be friends?" Spongebob hesitated to ask, "Friends?" Patrick questioned, this was the first time anybody had actually asked to be his friend, Patrick had no friends, he was always alone because he was considered weird, it was probably because he was the only starfish in that entire school and that he wasn't the skinniest kid in the class.

The same could go for the sea sponge, Spongebob was an outcast, a freak they called him, because he was short, too small, too yellow, too squishy, his teeth were too big, he was square with holes, why did he have holes? The only differences the two had with being outcasts was that, Patrick was a big kid who had some fight in him, so no one would mess with him. Spongebob was small, and too kind, which made him vulnerable to anyone who decided they needed to get something out, they would normally take it out on the poor kid who was defenseless.

Spongebob nodded, "Y, yeah… I mean we can be best friends!" Spongebob said, "I mean.. We like the same things so.." "I never had a, 'friend' before… or even a 'best friend' I just had my big sister, until…" Patrick started to tear up, "I, I miss her." Patrick cried, Spongebob awed and went to hug Patrick, "It's ok, you'll find her." Spongebob said as he rubbed the starfish's back, Patrick wiped his tear away, "You think so?" he asked while he smiled, Spongebob nodded, "I know so.." Spongebob answered with pride.

Patrick stood up, "Well best friend.. What do you want to do?" Patrick asked him, Spongebob laughed before his and his new best friend's stomach growled, "Oh how about we get dinner." Spongebob suggested, Patrick laughed, "Good idea, I'm starving!" Patrick shouted as they left the room to go down stairs.

Eh well.. That's it for this chapter.. So yeah, that's how Spongebob and Patrick's best friendship started, you guys may be thinking that their friendship started when they were babies, well.. Not in this story, again there are reasons why things happen in this story, you may not like them, but… it happens.

Anyways, thanks for reading guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow.. chapter 10! I can't believe it's finally here… so… i guess I should start by saying… Hello!**

 **Well.. since I got the first part of Spongebob's childhood wrapped up… I think it's time to move on to another part in his life… almost like a new season on your favorite T.V show :)**

 **Well enough of my annoying talking.. I think that it's time to start this bad boy don't you think?**

 **Oh Wait… one more thing… some of you might not know what certain things mean I mean like these for example:**

 **Freshmen: 9th Grade**

 **Sophomores: 10th Grade**

 **Juniors: 11th Grade**

 **Seniors: 12th Grade**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

 **Last chapter:**

Spongebob and Patrick's friendship had just started.. And now they had become best of friends… not long after being friends they found that they had a lot of stuff in common.. About stuff they liked.. Stuff they didn't like… anything that they could think of.

Their Best-friendship was mutualism; Spongebob was smart and knew just about every answer on every test, but Patrick was a slow learner, and so whenever Pat needed help on a question, Spongebob would help him to where he understood the answer or he would just give him the answer.

Patrick… he was a strong lad, no one dare to mess with him, and because of that, he was Spongebob's personal bodyguard.. Just as simple as that.

After Spongebob and Patrick became best friends, both of their lives improved, they were the perfect team. The two always stayed together the best that they could, they went to the same schools, they rode the same bus together, they did just about everything together.

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick stepped off the school bus, Spongebob stopped in front of their new school, taking a fresh deep breath he let out a shriek of excitement, "Oh Pat! Can you believe it!" Spongebob shouted, Patrick turned to him, "Believe what?" he asked, Spongebob laughed, "Can you believe that it's a whole new year? But instead of being sophomores… we're now Juniors! I mean wow! We're like the 2ed kings of this school." Spongebob stated, "Second Kings? You mean we're the Queens?" Patrick asked, Spongebob shrugged, "Well sorta but.." "But what?" Patrick asked Spongebob just shook his head, "Nothing.." Spongebob shook his head.

Patrick looked up at the tall building, "What's the big deal? I mean it's just another dumb year with even harder classes and…" "It's a chance to show those Seniors who's boss." Spongebob said, Patrick glanced down at his friend, "Like.. how?" Patrick asked, "Well… we apply for things, like, Sports, activities." Spongebob said with pride than needed.

Patrick looked down at his yellow friend, "Whatever.. Let's just go get out schedule's" Patrick said as he began walking towards the gym making Spongebob run to catch up.

* * *

Spongebob and Patrick stood at their booths waiting to receive this year's schedules, "Oh I hope I get home ec!" Spongebob said, "Home ec? Why would you want that class? It's so gay!" Patrick said, Spongebob gasped, "It Is Not Gay.. I just love to cook, you know that.. And if I get that class again, it's an easy A+!" Spongebob said, Patrick nodded, "Well I can't really say much, you do know how to work a stove." Patrick shrugged, Spongebob laughed, "Thanks." he said.

Patrick looked around the gym, at all the new and familiar fish that were in the building, until his eyes rested on a particular female starring his way, no.. not his way, Patrick grinned as he turned to his best friend and elbowed him.

Spongebob turned around as he rubbed his side, "Ow What is it?" Spongebob asked, Patrick gestured to his side, "I think you have a fan." he said, Spongebob raised his eyebrow, "A fan?" he asked, "Yeah, see for yourself, she's totally got the hot's for you, and she's not ugly." Patrick said as he smiled.

Spongebob glanced over to where he was gesturing to, to see a girl, it was a bit of a surprise that she also happened to be a sponge, she was dressed in white skinny jeans, a white and black striped shirt accompanied by an olive green Jean jacket, her brown hair was put up in a messy pony tail.

Her face grew red with shock once she noticed that he was staring at her, she then turned away from him, Spongebob raised an eyebrow at the strange girl before turning to grab his schedule from the booth.

Spongebob waited on the other side of the gym by the vending machine for Patrick who was walking over to him, "What do you got?" Patrick asked, Spongebob looked down at his list, "Um.. Math, Science, Home Ec, and Band." Spongebob read out loud before bursting out in joy, "Home Ec! I knew I'd get it!" Spongebob shouted, Patrick then nodded, "Well I got, Math, Gym, English 3, and Science" Patrick said, "Barnacles, we've only got one class together." Spongebob said as he looked at both of their papers.

Patrick then inched closer to Spongebob's ear, "That girl… she's looking again" he whispered, Spongebob's face grew red as he glanced behind him, and sure enough she was looking at him, "You should go talk to her." Patrick said, Spongebob shook his head, "I, I can't talk to her, we don't even know eachother." Spongebob said.

Patrick shrugged, "So, get yo know each other." Patrick said, Spongebob shook his head, "I, Can't.. She'll think I'm weird" Spongebob said as he looked away from Patrick, "Is that really a secret?" Patrick asked him as he crossed his arms.

"Secret? What secret?" Spongebob asked, Patrick rolled his eyes, "Just go talk to her." Patrick said, "No.. Now i'm done talking about this, just drop it." Spongebob raised his voice, Patrick sighed, "Whatever, I'm gonna get me a snack from this vending machine, do you want anything?" Patrick asked as he pulled out his wallet.

Spongebob just shrugged as Patrick inserted his money into the machine, "Hmm, I think I'll get a bag of Cheeze puffs," Patrick spoke to himself as he pressed the needed buttons, but just as the bag was going to fall, it stopped, Patrick's eyes widened, "Hey, it stopped." he noted as he pressed the vending button several times but when nothing happened he hit the glass, but still nothing happened.

Spongebob stepped back a couple feet, knowing all too well what would happen if Patrick didn't get his snack that he paid for, there was no point in trying to talk him into getting an adult, Spongebob sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Across the gym a big man drew his attention to the starfish that was now picking up the machine that weighed about a ton and then body slamming it onto the ground, the man laughed as the starfish stood up and dusted himself off and then yanked his snack from the machine and then walking towards him to the exit.

The man stopped Patrick and his little friend just as they were about to leave the gym, "Hey big fella, what's your name?" he asked, Patrick looked up at the man, "Uh.. Patrick." he answered, "Patrick, do you know who I am?" he asked, "A guy who asks too many questions" Patrick answered, the man laughed before turning to Spongebob, "This guy, what is he a comedian?" he asked Spongebob.

Spongebob laughed, "Patrick, this is Coach Luis, he's the football coach." Spongebob introduced him, "Really?" he lazily asked, "Yeah, and he's pretty cool, if you're on his good side, isn't that right coach?" Spongebob asked, "That's right little square dude." he said, Patrick glanced at his friend before looking up at the tall man, "What do you want?" Patrick asked, the coach laughed.

"I'm glad you asked son, I wanna know if you'd be interested in playin on my team, I could use a strong fella like you on my team, if you come to tryouts after school, it's a guaranteed spot on my team," the coach shook his head, Spongebob squealed as he shook his friend's arm, "Take it Pat! He's asking for you, do you know how hard it is to get on his team?" Spongebob asked, Patrick shook his head, "No.. what's in it for me?" Patrick asked the coach.

"Well, it gets you a spot in any college or university, pays for all of your classes." "What if I don't want to go to college?" Patrick asked, "I mean, will there be free food and drinks?" Patrick asked, the coach smiled, "Anything you want, as long as you join." the coach said, "Well, free food.. I can't pass that up, alright, i'll do it." Patrick shrugged as he shook the coach's hand before leaving.

* * *

Spongebob walked into his third class, he placed his books down on his desk as desk as he sat down in the seat and waited for class to begin.

The bell rang and the teacher walked into the door and stood at a counter, "Hello Class, I'm Miss Lisa, you're Home Ec's teacher, now some of you may already know who I am, which is good since you already know the class rules." She said, Miss Lisa was a nice young woman, who loved her class, she was the best teacher that he had, she was always nice to him, she praised his cooking, always asking him how he was such a good cook, and at his age.

Miss Lisa looked directly at the young sponge and smiled, "Oh, look who we have here! Oh my goodness! You've grown since I saw you last, haven't you?" she asked him, Spongebob giggled, "Only a foot or so." he answered, "You know you don't have to take this class right?" she asked, Spongebob giggled, "I know, but you know how much I love cooking." Spongebob said, Miss Lisa giggled, "Oh yes, I'm very aware." she said before looking down at her list of students.

"Dallas.. Troy.. Catina… Bailey…" Miss Lisa said as she continued down the list of students, there was a total of nine students in her class, "Ok class, the first thing I'm going to have you do is pair up with a partner, so there should be five groups." she instructed, just as everyone was told they got in a pair, well all except for Spongebob, who was by himself.

Miss Lisa looked down at her favorite student, but before she could open her mouth to speak the door opened, she turned towards the door, it was a late student, "Sorry teacher, I got lost and…" Miss Lisa just smiled, "No worries, what's your name?" the teacher asked, "Oh, My name is Ivianna." she answered, Spongebob turned to the door to see the late student, and he couldn't believe who it was.

"Great, You're just in time, you can be Spongebob's partner." Miss Lisa said as she gestured to the other sponge across the room, Ivianna smiled and then made her way over to him, she then sat down next to him.

"Hi, My name's Ivianna.. But you can just call me Ivy." she introduced herself first, Spongebob smiled, "I'm Spongebob, hey you're that girl from earlier." he noted, Ivy smiled, "Yeah I think we also have biology together." he said, Ivy nodded, "I noticed that too, you sit behind me." she said, Spongebob nodded, "Well I think you're gonna like this class." Spongebob said, "and so am i." he said before turning to the teacher.

Spongebob got onto the bus to go home by himself, since Patrick stayed after for the football tryouts, Spongebob watched as the girl from his class ran to a red 65 convertible with two other girls sitting in the front seat but not before spotting him in the window, she smiled and waved at him, and he gladly returned the favor as he blushed.

* * *

Spongebob walked up to his house, grabbing the key under the mat and unlocking the door before walking into the empty house, his parents were at work and so he and Gary were the only ones home, "Gary! I'm home!" Spongebob announced from the door as he dropped his bag by the door and went into the kitchen to make him a snack.

Spongebob plops down on the empty couch with a plate in his hands, he stares at the blank T.V screen as he munched down on his self prepared meal, Gary who is by his feet eating what Spongebob gave him looks up at his young master.

"Meow." Gary meows, yes, Gary says meow, he is not longe a kitten, nor an adult, just like Spongebob, Gary also went through puberty, and boy was that scary, they both grew, their voices darkened, not by much but they'd changed.

"Meow?" Gary asks again, Spongebob looks down at his snail, "My day?" he questioned, Gary nodded already knowing that there was something good, or bad, Spongebob shrugged, "It was just like any other school day." Spongebob answered with a long pause.

"There was a girl.." he briefly said as he stared down at his plate, Gary perked up, "Meow!" he never thought that his master would ever be interested in girls, this came out as a shock, "Meow meow meow?" Gary asked as he seductively shook his shell.

Spongebob's face turned dark red, "What! No! We barely even know eachother, the only reason why I know her is because she is my Home Ec partner." Spongebob shouted in defense, "Meow meow?" asked, "Defensive? Who's getting defensive? I'm not getting defensive!" Spongebob panicked, Gary eyed him, "I'm not getting defensive!" Spongebob shouted, Gary grinned, "Meow meow" Gary teased his owner, "She is NOT my girlfriend!" Spongebob shouted before picking Gary up and looking him in the face, "She.. Is Not… My… Girlfriend." he said before he put his snail down, "Don't tell mom or dad about this, ok? You know what they'll do." Spongebob rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to wash his plate.

 **Well guys.. That about does it for this chapter… hope you liked it… and what not.. Thanks guys, feel free to review… Note: I do comment on your reviews time to time.. Well good luck**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well guys.. I'm back with another chapter, and what not, well I hope you like this chapter.**

Spongebob approached Patrick who had just walked up to the school, he had on his jersey with the number 15, Spongebob smiled, "Wow you really did make it" Spongebob said, Patrick nodded, "Yeah, the coach was really happy too," Patrick said, "He didn't think you'd come huh?" Spongebob questioned, Patrick shook his head, "I wasn't at first but then I was reminded that there would be free food." he shrugged, Spongebob laughed, "You're such a card." Spongebob joked.

Spongebob and Patrick began walking into the high school building, "So I heard you made it on the Varsity Basketball team," Patrick spoke up, Spongebob cocked his head, "I did? Wow.. I didn't think they'd let me play." Spongebob spoke, "Why's that?" Patrick asked, "Well I'm short duh.." Spongebob rolled his eyes, "So what does your height have to do with anything?" Patrick shrugged, "You're pretty fast, faster then me, with you being as athletic as you are, I'm not surprised that you made it, and at the top too." Patrick smiled, Spongebob smiled back, he was right, size wasn't everything.

The two grew quiet as the made their way up the concrete pavement before they turned around after hearing a door slam from behind them, Spongebob stood still as she watched Ivianna step away from her mother's boat and then wave to her before making her way up the building but not before her eyes found the sponge standing with some strange starfish.

Patrick suddenly jabbed Spongebob in his ribs with his elbow, "Look bro, it's that one chick." he said, "I hear you have her in your class." Patrick said, Spongebob's eyes widened, "How do you know that?" Spongebob asked, Patrick laughed, "I didn't, until now… what class is it?" Patrick asked, "Chemistry and Home ec.." Spongebob answered with caution.

Patrick smiled, "What's her name?" he asked, Spongebob opened his mouth, "I, I.. Ivy.." Spongebob answered, "Oh, Ivy… well you should ask her to your game Friday." Patrick said, "My game? But.." "Come on, ladies love them sporty guys, and you're one of them." Patrick said as he nudged him.

Spongebob scratched the side of his face, "Oh.. I don't know, I mean what if she doesn't like sports? She doesn't really seem like that type." Spongebob shook his head, Patrick grinned down at his friend, "There's only one way to find out." Patrick laughed before he turned to the girl who was talking to her friends.

Spongebob's face dropped he wasn't about to do this was he? "Hey you! Hey sponge girl!" Patrick shouted from the other side of the pavement, all three girls turned to the direction the voice came from, "Who me?" asked one of Ivy's friends.

Patrick shook his head and waved his hand as if he were discarding trash, "No not you, I'm talking to the hot chick next to you." Patrick said as he pointed to Ivy, Ivy looked to the other girl next to her, "He's not talking to me, he's talking to you, Ivy." the other girl said before the two girls nudged her forward.

Ivy walked over to the two boys, Spongebob had his back turned and his head in his hands, until he heard that soft voice behind him, he turned his head slightly enough to see her talking to his best friend, Spongebob gasped, he couldn't let Patrick continue speaking, fearing that he would let the snail out of the bag.

Spongebob shoved his hand over Patrick's mouth and glared at him, "Patrick!" he shouted through his teeth before turning his attention to the puzzled Ivy beside him, "Oh hey there, Ivy, s, sorry about him, he doesn't know what he's talking about, do you Pat?" Spongebob questioned, Ivy smiled, "Morning, Spongebob." she greeted him before her shirt was tugged by one of her friends, "Come on Ivy, we gotta get to class before we're late." the girl said as she dragged Ivy away, "Well, gotta go Spongebob, uh see you in class." she waved before turning to walk with her friends.

Spongebob turned to Patrick who was standing over him, his arms crossed, clearly not satisfied with his friend, "Come on Pat, we're gonna be late." Spongebob said as he and Patrick made their way up to the doors.

"How are you ever gonna get that chick if you don't speak up, or let me do it." Patrick said, Spongebob sighed, "That 'chick' has a name, and I don't need a girlfriend pat, and i'm sure she doesn't even like me that sorta way." Spongebob said, Patrick rolled his eyes, "Pft, You're stupid." Patrick said, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "How am I stupid?" Spongebob snapped.

"You can't see it?" Patrick asked, "See what?" Spongebob asked, "The way she looks at you, she's always looking at you, why's that? When there are so many other people to look at, she chooses to look at you." Patrick poked him.

"Well it would make a little since, since she and I are the only sponge's in this entire school, that she's just amazed that another sponge of her species goes here." Spongebob said, "You keep telling yourself that, and explain why you keep looking at her? I mean she 'is' pretty hot, for a sponge," Patrick winked.

"I, I don't.." "Whatever man, it's your loss, just don't come crying to me when someone else has her and you don't." Patrick said as he and Spongebob parted ways.

…

Spongebob sat behind Ivy, who was writing away notes, while he rested his head in his hand as he fiddled with his pencil, twirling it between his fingers as he stared down at his notes, he glanced up to stare at the back of her head, her brown hair held up in a beautiful messy pony tail, it looked so soft and..

"Spongebob?" she called out his name causing him to drift out of dream world, he shook his head, "Huh?" Ivy blinked a couple times, "I said, do you wanna be my lab partner?" she asked him, "Lab partner, you want me… I'd Love to!" Spongebob shouted in excitement causing Ivy to giggle.

…

Spongebob and Ivy stood at a stove in their home ec class, today was their first day to start cooking. Spongebob being the most skilled student in class stood at Ivy's side to assist her whenever she needed it.

Who ever said that women belonged in the kitchen were wrong, it seemed that all she could do was burn the food, "Ahh I think this thing is broken!" Ivy screamed as her third attempt to cook something right failed, while Spongebob stood back, maybe now would be the perfect time to help her.

Spongebob placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him,"I've tried so many times not to burn this and each time, I failed." she said to him, "I don't think it's me that's broken, I think it's this piece of hot metal," she said, "Well I'm a sponge, but ok." Spongebob joked, "Ha ha, very funny Spongebob." she said before Spongebob set her aside and approached the stove.

Ivy stood amazed as she watched him work the stove flawlessly, flipping things in the pan while in the other he mixed or chopped ingredients, that was the gift of being ambidextrous. Spongebob walked over to Ivy who was sitting down at the table, he handed her what he had made.

"You made this?!" she asked, clearly amazed, everything looked gourmet, Spongebob smiled, "See it wasn't broken, you just need to practice, and after you're done stuffing your face, I'll be glad to teach you." he said as she began trying his mouthwatering dishes.

As Spongebob watched her eat her food, he couldn't help but to stare at her, her locks of brown bounced slightly with each movement she made, her eyes were closed with the happiest expression he'd seen, her lips were pearl pink, and her eyes were the perfect shade of forest green eyes, her cheeks were red, and his face was hot and sweaty, he blinked once and twice to snap himself out of it, this wasn't the time or place to be checking out her features.

"Oh my gosh, Spongebob you are just, amazing, who knew that anyone could cook that good, you should be a chef." she said, Spongebob blushed at the compliment, that was his plan after all, Spongebob then thought of something, he cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Hey, Ivy?" he called her attention, "Yes?" She questioned, Spongebob shifted in his seat, "I was wondering, are you busy friday night?" Spongebob asked, Ivy smiled a bit, "N, not that I know of, why?" she asked, Spongebob looked to the ground, he was so nervous, "Well, um.. I've got a game Friday night, a, and I was wondering, if you would be interested in going, I mean you don't have to if you don't like sports, I understand, I just thought.." "You know, I would actually love to," she said, Spongebob smiled, "Really? Great!" Spongebob cheered just before the bell rang.

 **Later**

"Since when have you liked sports?" asked one of Ivy's friends as they walked up to the school, "What are you talking about? I've always loved sports." Ivy said, "That's not what you said last time." said another one of her friends, "So that was last time." Ivy shrugged, as they walked through the gym doors.

They found their seats in the first row, it was a good thing for her, now that she had a better chance of him noticing her. The announcer came over the speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this night's game, the first game of this year, we have a whole new set of players, and man they are O. D, Good!" the man announced as the boys ran out onto the court.

Ivy looked all around the court looking for the sponge who invited her, 'hmm maybe he couldn't…' "Hey Ivy look! Isn't that that guy you like?" shouted one of her friends as they pointed at Spongebob who stood near the end of the crowd, "I, I don't like him, we're just friends." she said, her friends just grinned, "Right, just friends…" they rolled their eyes.

…

"Wow, he's good.. Really fast." one of them said as they watched Spongebob zoom past the other players and make the score, one of the girls turned to Ivy, "Look if you don't claim him as yours now, you won't get the chance later, he's already got a line of fans, and heck I'll take him if you don't want him." she said, Ivy sighed, one of them elbowed her, "Look, look he's looking at you."

Spongebob stood at the side of the court, he was smiling and waving at her before a whistle was blown and he ran off.

…

Spongebob and Ivy walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot full of boats, "I'm really glad you came," he said, he shrugged, "I didn't think you would.." he said, "but, now I know" he smiled at her, she smiled back, "Well, that was some game, you're really good." she said, Spongebob blushed at her compliment.

Spongebob and Ivy stood in front of her friends boat, the two were already in the front seats, and she was just now walking to the door, until he grabbed her by her hand, she stepped back to look at him, "Eh, sorry.." he said as he let her go, she nodded and opened the door, just as she was about to get in he called her.

"Ivy.." he said, she looked at him before stepping out, "Yes, Spongebob?" she said, "I gotta ask you something." he said as he blushed. Ivy stood in front of him, "What is it?" she asked, he let out a sigh 'this is going to be so embarrassing' he said to himself before he shook his head.

"I, I was wondered, this is going to sound crazy.. But, um, will you.. Will you, go out with me?" he asked, his entire face had gone completely red, he looked away from her, afraid of her answer, he 'Hated' rejection, he never knew what the after effects would do, their entire relationship could just end, but, if she said yes… 'no, I doubt it' he said to himself.

She looked back at her friends, who were jumping around nodding their heads and pointing at him, Ivy sighed before turning her head to him, "I would love to." she answered, Spongebob looked at her, "Alright, I understand, I just.. Wait what? You said yes?" he asked, she chuckled, "I mean, yeah, what's the worse that could happen? Right?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, "Great!" he said, "Well now that we're, dating.. How would you like to hang out sometime tomorrow?" he asked, "You mean like a date?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, "Yes.. I mean, if you're not busy or anything." he said, she just smiled, "No, I can make it, we can go to the movies.. We could meet there tomorrow night." she said, Spongebob nodded, "Perfect, well.. I'll see you tomorrow." he said before hugging her and then walking off.

 **Later**

"Spongebob! Dinner!" Spongebob's mother shouted up the stares from the kitchen, "Coming!" he shouted as he put down a pair of jeans and a light blue short sleeve dress shirt on his bed, he turned to Gary, "Shh, don't tell them, you understand." Spongebob said, "Meow?" "Because, you know what they'll do." he said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

…

Spongebob dug his fork around his plate, "So, son how'd you like your first game?" his dad asked, Spongebob just shrugged, "Hmm, it was okay." he said, "Ok? Well, I think you did a great job, oh my sons gonna be a basketball star." his mother said, "Yeeah.." he said, Spongebob's mother cocked her eyebrow, "Spongebob, honey, what's wrong?" his mother asks, taking on the strange mood of her son, he just shakes his head, "Nothing really." he answers, "Well then, what's gotcha all quiet?" she asks, he just shrugs, "I just don't really have anything to say." he answers, Margaret nods, "Oh, I see." she says.

 **...**

A few minutes go by, Gary slithers up to Spongebob's leg, "Meow." Spongebob jumps and turns to Gary, "Shhh.." he says, their parents look at them, "Is there, something wrong?" Margaret asks, Spongebob sighs, "Well actually, Gary just reminded me, I know this seems like a lot to ask but, can I please borrow fifty bucks?" Spongebob asks, Harold spits out his drink, "Fifty dollars! Boy what do you need money for, and what are you going to do with fifty dollars, boy, money doesn't grow a trees, that sir is a lot of money for one little sponge." Harold says, "Dad please!" he pleads, Harold shakes his head, "You never answered me boy, what do you need fifty dollars for?" he asked, Spongebob looks away, "Uh, it's a, secret." he says, "A secert? Son, you know the rules, this family is a family of trust, we have no secrets." Harold shakes his head, Spongebob looks to his mother, "Mom?" he says, she just shakes her head, "Sorry son, your father's right, what could you possibly spend that much money on? Games? You have plenty of games in your room.." "It's not for games, it's for something more important,"

Gary watches as his young master and his parents argue back and forth, "Mom.. Dad, please, I, I'll pay it back, eventually, I promise, i'll work for it." he said, his parents shook their heads, "How do you expect to pay for that?" his dad asks, "I, I don't know, I'll get a job, I'll cook dinner for the rest of the year." he said, "Sorry hun." his mother says, "I still want to know what you need money for."

"Meow, meow." Gary breaks in, Spongebob looks down at his snail, he's angry, his face turned red, "Gary!" he shouts in a hushed manner, "A girl?" Margaret says as she catches her son's attention, Spongebob sighed, "Yeah, I have a date tomorrow, with my new girlfriend, Mom, I really like her, and I just want to give her the best, you know?" he says, Margaret looks at her husband, "A girlfriend, wow, who would have known, time flies." Harold says, now that his son was starting to attract females.

"Dad, please.. I, I" "No." he said as he began digging his fork in his plate, he braced himself for his son's outburst, "Dad! You can't be serious." Spongebob shouted, Harold nodded, "Dead serious, who is she?" he asked, "Her names Ivy, she goes to school with me, shes really sweet and pretty and just, amazing, dad you have to let me take her." Spongebob said, tears filling his eyes, "Do you know how hard it was to ask her? I never.. Dad please, I won't get this chance again," he said, "You'll get plenty of chances, just not now, you're too young to get in a relationship, you need to stay focused on your school instead of some girl who's not even going to be there when you graduate." Harold said, Spongebob turns to his mom, "Mom, you can't let him do this." Spongebob said, she just looks at her husband, "Your father's right, you don't need a woman now, you got so much time, I don't want to be a grandma just yet." she shook her head.

"This isn't fair!" he shouts at the top of his lungs, he stands up, he looks at Gary, "Thanks a lot, Gary!" he shouts before he storms up to his room. He locks his door, and throws himself on his bed, his face buried in the pillow.

 ***Ding***

Spongebob raises his head to look at his shellphone, he smiles as he sees that his new girlfriend texted him.

Ivy: Hey babe

Spongebob: Hey how are you?

Ivy: Great! I miss you :) you?

Spongebob: 3, I miss you too, and not so good.

Ivy: :'( awe, why not?

Spongebob: *sigh* My parents

Ivy: What about them?

Spongebob: They won't let me take you out.

Ivy: Why not?

Spongebob: They don't want me having a girlfriend, they say that I'm too young

Ivy: So does this mean, we can't be together anymore?

Spongebob glares at the screen, and then quickly types.

Spongebob: NO!

Spongebob: I'm not about to give you up, just because they don't want me to grow up.

Ivy: Awe sweet, I love you

Spongebob: Me too.. You know what?

Ivy: What?

Spongebob: I'm going to take you out.

Ivy: How? We don't have any money and your parents won't let you

Spongebob: I have my ways

Spongebob: BRB

Ivy: Ok

…

Spongebob opens the door, he looks out to see if he could see his parents, they were down stairs, good, he looks to the door at the end of the hallway, he only has to sneak into their room for a minute, without them noticing.

He slips into their room, he tip toes to the shelf where his father's wallet sat upon, he takes a quick look around, the cost is still clear. He picks up his father's wallet, there was just enough, two fifties he only needed one.

Spongebob slips the bill in his back pocket before slipping out of the room, just as planned, he was uncaught. Spongebob enters his room and locks the door, he picks up his phone, "Meet me at the bus stop." he says, they would have the rest of the night tonight, and a little tomorrow.

 **Well guys, I think this will be it for this chapter, yep, he did it, he stole from his parents, would you have done the same? Oh what's going to happen when his parents find out? We'll find out on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with the next chapter, hot and ready for you to read, this chapter may be a little mature for some readers, but heck, I still think it's a good enough chapter to read, I hope you enjoy it.**

Spongebob stood before her parents in their living room, their daughter introducing him, "Mama, papa.. This is my boyfriend.. Spongebob." she said as she clung onto his arm, "BoyFriend? Oh, so this is the young man you've mentioned." her mother said, she looked like an older version of Ivianna, little streaks of grey wore in her brown hair.

Spongebob blushed and giggled, "Nice you meet you, Ivy's mom." he said, Ivy's mother laughs, "Evilan." she said before she looked to her teenage daughter, "Ya know, for a minor, he's pretty cute." she said, "Good job." she winked.

Her father however, wasn't as thrilled as his wife, "Why is he here this late?" he asked, Ivy looked at Spongebob before turning to her dad, "He had nowhere to go tonight, papa." she said, "Nowhere to go? What happened to his parents?" he asked, "Well they sorta, got in an argument." she explained, "An argument? Bout what boy?" he asked Spongebob.

Spongebob rubbed the back of his head, "It was about her.." he said as he glanced at Ivy, "What about her?" he asked him, "They didn't approve of me being with her," he answered, "With respect sir, I really don't want to talk about this right now," Spongebob shook his head, the man nodded.

"Well daddy? Can he stay?" she asked, the man looked at the other male, he sighed, "How could I say no to you? My sweet little plum, of course he can.. He can sleep on the couch." he said as he brought his daughter in a hug, "Oh thank you daddy!" she squealed.

Ivy turned to Spongebob, "Come on, Spongebob, let's get you settled in." she said as she took his hands and lead him to the living room.

On the other side of town, hours later, Margaret is seen knocking at her son's door, Gary is at her feet, "Spongebob, honey, please open up." she said through the door, but got no answer, she looked down at Gary, "Well at least let Gary in." she said, "Meow" but still no answer, she sighed, "You've been in there all morning, you need to eat." she said, "Spongebob, please.." "Son, if you don't open this door, I'm gonna break it down." his father shouted through the door, but got nothing.

It took four hard slams with his shoulder to get the door down, they rushed into the empty room, "He's not here." she raised her voice, worried, his window was wide open with a rope made of sheets waving in the wind.

Margaret turned to Harold, she barely said anything before she rushed past him and outside, hoping that she'd find some clue to where he went. If there had been any tracks he left behind, they all would have been washed away by the rain late last night, when had he left?

Margaret rushed back inside, "We've got to look for em, quick call the police, they'll find em!" Margaret shook her husband's shirt before she reached for the nearest shell phone.

…

"When was the last time you seen your son, ma'am." an officer asked as another held a pad of paper and a pen, "Last night, after dinner." Spongebob's mother answered, "Let me get this straight, your son ran away last night and you're just now calling for help?" the officer asked, "It's not like that, we just found out, he was mad at us last night and went into his room, and we thought he just stayed there, you know? Like most teenagers." Margaret explained, the officer looked back at his partner.

"What happened at dinner to get your son upset?" the officer said, Margaret looked at her husband before looking back at the officer, "He wanted to go on a date with some girl, but we said no, and he got mad, and.." she looks down, "Maybe we were too strict on the poor guy, but, still I'm worried, he's my baby and I need to know where he is." she said as she clung onto the officer's jacket.

The officer tore a sheet from the pad, "Have you ever thought that he might have snuck off to be with this said girl? Do you know where this girl lives? Or what's her name?" the officer asked, Margaret shook her head, "Oh no, I forgot her name, and he never told us where she lived.." "Well maybe it's a good thing he didn't, listen, these things happen more than you think, your son will be back, and when he is.. You can decided what you want to do with him." the officer said before he crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it on the floor, and then walked away.

"Hey wait a minute, Officer.." Harold shouted out from the house, the officer groaned before turning around, "Yes sir?" he rolled his eyes, Harold walked out of the house, "What can you do about robbery?" he asked the man in blue as he held out his wallet.

Margaret turned to her husband, "Harold.." "No, he stole from me, no, he's not getting away with this, that boy needs to learn a lesson." he said as he looked at the officer, "I had fifty bucks in this wallet, and now it's gone, and this could only mean that, that boy stole from me, and I'm not sure if you know this, but thrift here, is a crime." Harold said, the officer looked at his partner who nodded, "Yes sir, we're on it." the officer said with a tip of the hat he and his partner walked towards the boat, the siren blared and off they went.

 **On the other side of town**

The young couple strolled through the mall, hands linked together, "This has to be the best day I have ever had." Ivy laughed as she hugged up on Spongebob's arm, they had quite a few things, and they still had money to spare.

Spongebob smiled, "I'm glad you're having a great time so far, you really are a special lady, and you're my lady." he laughed as he squeezed her hand, hearing her squeal, he closed his eyes, she might have been a great gal, but she did have the scream to break glass.

"Oh, Spongebob, we should totally go in here!" she shouted out as she pointed at a clothing store, it was too.. Peachy for his taste, well it was a women's clothing department, and not only did they sell clothes, but different perfumes and shoes, maybe they were going to have to watch a movie when they had more money.

"Oh, Spongebob this is beautiful, don't you think?" she asked as she picked up an outfit, he bit his lip, "I, It's not bad.. I mean.." "You don't like it?" she asked him as she looked at the outfit, "Sorry.." he shook his head, Ivy shrugged, "Good point, It's not really my style." she said, Spongebob looked at her before he looked at an outfit, "What about this one, this would look great on you." he said as he held up the hanger, she strolls over and touches the fabric, "OMG sponge, this is so soft.. I'm gonna go try it on." she said as she took the outfit and herself to a changing booth.

"So, Spongebob.. Whatya think?" she asked him, Spongebob could only smile, "What? Do you like it?" she giggled, Spongebob only nodded, she'd look great in really anything, this went on for a little while, though none of the outfits she put on were worth buying, so they put them all back.

Ivy stuck her head out from one of the stalls, her eyes found Spongebob's, "Eh, Spongebob.." she quietly spoke, loud enough for him to hear, "Yes?" he asked as he stood up and walked closer to her, she blushed with each step he took, "Um.. you're probably gonna laugh, but, that last outfit I tried on… I, It won't come off.. I'm, stuck." she said, "Stuck?" he questioned, she nodded, "Yeah, c, can you help me?" she asked him, "Well that's what I'm here for." he said as he slipped inside the stall.

"How bad is it?" he asked, "Um.. well there's a zipper on the back, a, and I can't reach it, so can you?" she asked as she turned around, the red dress on her seemed to be glued to her, the zipper was a hard nut to crack, "Can you get it?" she asked him, Spongebob grunted, "Yeah.. uh, got it." he said as the zipper slowly slid down her back, he could see the white straps of her bra.

skip this part if you cant handle this stuff

Ivy turned around to face him, "Thanks, I knew I could count on you." she smiled, "Well, I guess I'll get out now.." he looked at her hand that rested on his shoulder, she brushed her lips against his neck, "Why don't we stay in here for a little while?" she asked him just as the red dress fell to her ankles.

Spongebob's eyes traveled down her young body, her white bra supported her perfect sized breasts and, just wow, Spongebob placed his hands on her hips, "I, Ivy." he softly spoke her voice, he wasn't sure about this, what were they even doing? He'd never done this sorta thing before, nor has he ever seen it, she was like a gold mine that had been hidden away.

Ivy brushed her lips against his, she closed her eyes to make this moment seem like it would last, her breath was hot on his lips, he trembled he'd never done this before, so why was this, "Are you going to kiss me?" she whispered to him, he hesitated before he softly placed his lips on hers, they were just so soft and warm, his head began to spin.

Ivy pressed her lips further into his, her hands held onto his cheeks, his hands held onto her hips, bringing her in closer to him. Spongebob let out a moan as she poked his lips with her tongue, he slowly opened his mouth to let her in, and he followed her shortly after.

"Spongebob.." she let out a whimper as he bit her bottom lip, his lips slowly traveled down her neck, kissing and sucking at her exposed skin, "Hun.." she moaned as she groped the back of his head, he had her pinned against the mirror of the stall as he smothered her with his love, he didn't know what made him do this, but it felt great, it was like a new part of him.

Spongebob stared her in the eye, "I think that's enough for now, dontcha think?" she asked him, Spongebob smiled, he didn't want to go too far, too soon, but he couldn't help himself with her, she was something that he wasn't, and she made him something that he wasn't, it was nice to have something like this, at the same time it was bad, but he enjoyed the thrill of it.

Spongebob and Ivy continued to walk through the mall, "Hey Ivy, do you want to go see a movie?" he asked her, Ivy smiled, "I would love to, but after the movie, I gotta get home, and speaking of going home, are you coming back with me or, are you going home?" she asked him, Spongebob smiled, "I was hoping to spend one more night over, to give my folks time to calm down, but if you want, I could just go home tonight." he said, Ivy shook her head, "I don't mind, last night was pretty sweet." she closed her eyes as if to say she had fun, it was just a simple sleepover.

…

"18.40" said the movie clerk, Spongebob smiled as he handed the cashier the money, "Thank You, and two tickets to see The Little Mermaid." the cashier said, "It's a real chick flick, she'll love it." the cashier winked at Spongebob.

Spongebob and Ivy walked up to a rope, "Theater 3 to your left." the man said with a plain voice, as the two walked past the man, Spongebob turned to his girlfriend, "Let me show you what my cousin Black Jack does, it works like a charm." Spongebob said as they snuck into an R rated movie, "Until we get caught." he said as he held the door open for her.

…

The movie was a two hour long movie, "Queen of the Damned is gonna be the coolest!" Ivy said as she and Spongebob sat in their seats, taking in the darkness, Ivy leaned against his shoulder to watch the movie.

…

 _ ***** (Part of the Movie)_

 _"Yes.. I know you Lestat, I know you crave to have the world at your feet… and I've come to give it to you."_

 _"Where are we?"_

 _"We are home.. We live everywhere and anywhere we choose, the world is our god." *****_

Their faces grew red as the scene changed to a new, warmer scene, Spongebob was so intriguedby what the screen was playing, it was something that he'd never seen before, it only reminded him a little of what went on earlier that day. The boy was too focused on the movie to notice that Ivy was staring at him, until she pressed her lips into his neck.

Spongebob closed his eyes and moaned as she licked, sucked and teased his skin, he turned his head towards her, bringing her chin up to look him in the eye, he smiled as he drove in for her lips. Their tongues once again engaged in another tongue battle, moaning and groaning, chuckling and giggling, they could reenact the whole bathtub scene if they wished but, it was much too soon to move things on like that.

As they two kissed, a few fish around them started groaning, telling them to get a room, as they were being a bit, noisy, and showy, this was a public place, where people come to watch movies, not to watch underaged teenagers make out, but what did they care? They weren't hurting anybody, love never hurt anybody, did it?

"Heh em.." it was a police officer, Spongebob and Ivy turned to the cop, "You kids aren't supposed to be in this theater, this movie is for adults, I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave." the officer ordered as he pointed his nightstick towards the door. Spongebob looked at Ivy and shrugged, "Let's go." he said as he took her hand.

They were about to leave the building when the same officer stopped him, "Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked Spongebob, "UH, Spongebob Squarepants, and you are?" "Officer Charles, and you're coming with me, Son." the officer said as he placed cuffs on Spongebob's wrist.

"W, wait, wait, Hold on, what? Am I under arrest?" Spongebob asked, "Yes son you are," the officer answered, "What! B, but what for? I didn't do anything wrong, come on that was just a movie, I paid for a ticket, just not for that movie, come sir you gotta understand." Spongebob said, "I'm afraid it's not that son, you're being arrested for robbery." the officer said as he tugged Spongebob to come along with him.

"What are you talking about, I never stole anything! I swear!" Spongebob shouted as the officer forced him into the boat, "Well, it seems that you stole money, from your father, and he wants your arrest, and here stealing is a crime." the officer said, "My dad… sir I wasn't stealing, I was borrowing, sir you gotta let me go, I need to walk her home." Spongebob said, the officer looked at the girl, "Don't you worry about her, we'll give her a lift home, and you a lift to the jailhouse."

 **Well, that was a nice ending right? Spongebob, the little boy is going to jail, and it was his Father that set him up, well, let me know what you think about this chapter, besides that it's a bit mature.**

 **Well see you later, now I'm gonna go out and play in the snow.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey kid, whatcha do to get thrown in here?" asked a man who sat across the jail cell, Spongebob sat down at a bench, his leg shaking, he wasn't sure if he was scared or angry, maybe both.

"I stole from my dad." he said, the man shifted his head, "You stole from your father? What did you steal?" he asked him, "Money, I mean, I didn't really steal it, I borrowed it, without permission." Spongebob answered, the man nodded, "How old are you?" the man asked, Spongebob sighed, "seventeen.. " he answered, the man nodded repeating the number under his breath.

"I can't believe my own father would throw me in jail, it's like he really hates me or something, first, he doesn't let me go out with this girl, who is just Amazing, and now, he throws me in jail for wanting to be with her." Spongebob said as he balled his fists.

"Oh so you did it for a girl?" the man asked, Spongebob sighed, he smiled, "But after what happened today, I think that it was worth it, she really is amazing, oh I just, can't help myself, someday, I hope to marry that girl, and then grow old and have three kids, I just.. Is it a crime to be in love?" Spongebob asked the man. The man smiled, "Oh, you got it bad." he said while shaking his head.

Spongebob looked at the man, "what do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, the man sighed he looked down, "I'm an old man, and I know how you feel, that actually happened to me too when I was your age, I met this gal, her name's Rosie, she was the sweets, most purest thing I'd ever seen, I can see her now, her hair, her skin, the color of her blue eyes, the color of her soft pink lips, and rosey cheeks." the man smiled as he pictured the woman he fell in love with long ago.

"She went to the same school I did, we were best friends, we had so much in common, it was hard to believe that such a beautiful thing like her would ever return my feelings, until I asked her to prom" he said, Spongebob smiled, it was just like him and Ivy.

"What happened?" Spongebob asked him, the man only smiled brighter, "We hooked up, married her two years after high school, had two kids, two girls, and a boy, Jessie, Casey, and Louis, they're all grown now, with their own family." the man shook his head, "Man, how the years went on, me and Rosie grew old, I'd never been more happy, until a year ago.." the man said, his voice grew quiet and he looked down at his hand, at the wedding ring on his finger, a tear fell from the man's cheek, "She got sick, I took her to every doctor I could, but, none of them could help her in time, it wasn't until now they came up with a cure for it, if only they came up with it sooner, I'd still have my Rosey, now I just have our kids." the man said.

Spongebob stood up and walked over to the man, placing his hand over his back, "I am so sorry, that must have been hard for you, losing someone that you love." Spongebob said, the man just sniffled, "Oh, it's alright, at least I loved her right." the man smiled, Spongebob smiled before the smile faded.

"My grandfather, he's in the hospital, fighting some sickness too, the doctors say that they can't do anything to help him, so they're just keeping him in the hospital.." Spongebob said before looking down, "It scares me, thinking that one day, he won't be here one day, so believe me, I understand.. My grandpa, he means something to me, he was always there when I needed someone, unlike my dad, it seems that my dad forgets about things when they pass, that he just pushes them aside.. You wanna know something, I actually died once.." Spongebob told the man, the man looked at him.

Spongebob looked down, "I was eight at the time, I was always bullied in school, always getting beat up, until one day, I was able to fight back, and when I did.. These boys, they told their older brother that I was bullying them, so they lured me out, saying that they wanted to show me something, so I went.. And they.. I, I shouldn't have went, but I just thought… they jumped me, beat me so bad that I actually died.." Spongebob shook his head at the horrible memory.

"I remember, when that line went flat, I remember hearing my mom crying into my father, I remember the doctor telling my parents that I'd passed, I remembered screaming out to them and they wouldn't even hear me.. I don't even know how it was possible, but for some reason, I was drawn back to life.. And that monitor started beeping again.." Spongebob said as he stopped talking, tears came down his face, "I wonder if my dad would even remember me if I never woke up, and my mom wasn't there to remind him that he had a son." Spongebob said, the man stared at Spongebob, he had just told him about his dead wife, and now the boy was telling him about his near death experience, it seemed too fake to believe but.. What mattered?

Spongebob sighed, "So, what did you do?" he asked the old man, "Oh, parking tickets." the man answered, "Spongebob Squarepants." an officer spoke up, Spongebob looked at the officer behind the bars, "Come on, someone's here to pick you up." the officer said as he unlocked the gate. Spongebob stood up and looked at the man and waved, "I'll see you later old man." Spongebob said as he walked out of the cell.

Sure enough, Margaret and Harold stood by a desk, waiting for their son, Margaret raced to her son and pulled him in a hug, "Oh baby, I was so worried, I thought something terrible happened to you." she said as she squeezed him, Spongebob groaned, hugging his mother before looking at his father, "Son, what do you have to say for yourself?" he questioned while placing his hands on his hip, Spongebob snarled at him, "I've got nothing to say to you." he barked.

Margaret pulled away from her son, "Spongebob.." "No, he threw me in jail!" Spongebob pointed at him, his mother looked at the two, "And you stole from me, your own father!" Harold shouted back, "I didn't steal it, I was just borrowing it!" Spongebob shouted back.

"You could have asked!" "I did ask, I asked you, I begged to you, but you said no, I only wanted to be with my girlfriend!" Spongebob yelled, "and you made a big deal out of it, like I'm not supposed to grow up at any point and get in relationships," Spongebob said, "that's because you're too young, and.."

"I'm Sixteen dad! You can't treat me like a kid forever.." "You are a kid, and I can treat you like a kid, and I will treat you like one since you can't act like an adult!" "Oh I'm sorry, maybe I should be more like you, huh dad, where I don't come home until late, smelling like alcohol, where I'm just so tired of being around you like you are around me!"

"Spongebob stop it!" his mother shouted out him, "No! And how could you let him throw your son into a cell! Huh! How come I can't be happy huh! I asked you guys if I could borrow the money so I could take Ivy on a date, and you both said no, and so I stole it, because I wanted to be with her, you guys act like you haven't done it before." Spongebob spit, "Spongebob.." "No, don't talk to me! I don't want to talk to you, just take me home!" Spongebob shouted before he stormed out of the building.

As Spongebob got to the bottom of the staircase he stopped when he seen Ivy walking up, he smiled before running down to her, "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" he asked her as he took her hands in his.

"I was gonna try to bail you out.. But it seems that I'm a little late." she said, Spongebob sighed, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to see you.. You did make it home safe right?" he asked her, "I swear if that officer.." Ivy laughed, "I'm fine, Spongebob, if I wasn't, do you think I'd be standing here?" she asked him, Spongebob sighed, it was a good point.

"Besides me getting arrested.. How was your day?" he asked her, she smiled, "I had an amazing time!" she said before she hugged him, "So when are we gonna do that again?" she asked him, Spongebob sighed, "I don't know, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be ground for a while.. I stole from my jerk of a dad, got arrested.. And yelled at both of my parents.. So I don't think.." "Is that them?" she asked as she looked behind Spongebob.

Spongebob sighed, looking at his parents, "Yeah.. that's them." he nodded, he sighed again, "Mom.. dad.. This is Ivianna, Ivy is her nickname, this is the girl I told you about." Spongebob said as he introduced her to his parents.

"Mom, dad, she really is a great person, she's so sweet, and pretty too, and, I love her, more then anything, and I just couldn't stay away from her, I mean, she is just, amazing, If you got to know her, you'd love her just as much as I do, and trust me, she had nothing to do with the money, and, I love her, I really do.." Spongebob said, he was almost in tears by now, "You have to understand, she means something to me, and if you loved me, or even cared about me, which you probably don't, you guys must hate me now… from the way I acted, I was just…" Spongebob began to breakdown, this was embarrassing, he was crying in front of the girl he loved.

Ivy hugged him, petting the back of his head, "Spongebob.. Calm down." she said as she cheered him up, he pulled back, "I'm so sorry, Ivy.. I didn't mean to get you into this, I didn't.. I just.. Needed you, more then a friend, and I guess now, we can't even be that, because they won't let me be around you." he said as he started to cry more.

Ivy turned to his parents, "Please ma'am, let me be with your son, please… I won't hurt him, I promise, I love him, I mean, he's so sweet, and.. Just.. please!" she begged them, Margaret looked at her husband, "I mean, why not? We could get to know this girl, who knows, she may be perfect, they could get married and have kids one day, hun, we can't force him to be a kid forever!" Margaret said, Harold just stayed quiet, "If you don't let him be with her.. You're gonna sleep outside from now on until he goes to college." Margaret said, Harold bit his lip, "Hmm ok, fine.." Harold said while crossing his arms, "Does this mean I can sleep inside?" Harold asked, "That's up to you." Margaret said as she, Spongebob and Ivy walked towards the boat.

…

"So, Ivianna.." says margaret, "Ivianna.. Wow, that's a pretty name." she said as she handed Ivy a cup of tea, Ivy blushes, "Oh, you're too kind." she giggled, "How'd you meet my son?" Margaret asked, Spongebob looked at Ivy who was looking down at her cup, she was blushing, "Isn't she cute mom?" he asked his mother, Ivy's cheeks only grow darker.

"W, We met at school.. I didn't officially meet him until Home ec.. Which would be boring without him, did you know he was such a good cook?" she asked his mother, "Oh yes, we're very aware, where do you think he gets it from?" she questions her as she sips on her tea.

"You of course." Ivy giggles, "How sweet, but no, he gets it from his grandmother, she's quite the chef." Margaret shrugs, "O, oh." Ivy quietly says as she looks at Spongebob who only gives her an awkward smile, "Well he must get his handsome looks from his father." she said, Harold blushes, "Did you say, Handsome?" he asks, Ivy giggles, "well.." "Actually Ivianna, he gets his looks from me, you're glad he didn't get his looks from his father." Margaret spoke up.

Spongebob glared at his mother, he knew what she was doing, she was playing the, 'My son's too good for you game' and he wasn't liking it, "Mom, could you be nice?" he asked her, she turned to her son, "But I am being nice." she said, "Really mom?" he questioned, "Spongebob, be a dear and, go get me another glass of tea would ya?" she asked him, she was acting like she was better than everyone else, that she was the queen, and they were the peasants, "There's some right in front of you." Spongebob said as he gestured to the teapot on the coffee table.

Spongebob looked at Ivy, "You know what, hey Ivy, I'm having so trouble with my Biology homework, you're smart, could you help me? I hear that we're supposed to have a closed book test coming up." Spongebob said, Ivy looked at him, "You're still having trouble?" she asked him, Spongebob blushed and nodded, "So.. could you, I mean, while you're here?" he asked, "Yeah, I'd be happy to." she said as she took his hand.

"Wait, hold on.. Where are you two going?" Harold asked, "Oh, we're going to my room to study, did I tell you.. Ivy's gonna be my tutor, she's really smart." Spongebob said, "Study huh, what kind of study? What are you two gonna study each other's bodies? Harold questioned, Spongebob face went red, "Gross.. No.. dad.. We're just studying for school." Spongebob said, Harold glared at Spongebob, "I want that door open." Harold said, Spongebob nodded, "Come on, Ivy." Spongebob said as he took her hand and lead her up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK guys, this one takes place a few months later, this chapter may be a little too mature for some viewers, so look for the Underlined texts, you may want to skip them if you prefer things T…**

"Ok, Spongebob, me and your father are gonna be gone for one week, ok, so don't get any funny ideas while we're gone, you're not allowed to have anyone over, do you understand?" Margaret asked her son, Spongebob smiled, he knew this already, he knew this since he turned 14, every year, around this time, his parents would leave for a week, since it was their anniversary week, they'd go to an expensive resort hotel and stay there and do grown up things, while he stayed home and went to school.

* * *

Spongebob and Ivy stood at their Biology table, they had on their white lab coats, and orange safety goggles, "So, Spongebob.. Me and the girls were talking the other day," she paused as she mixed baking soda into citric acid, "Yeah, and what were you guys talking about? Wait I know, how they think you should kiss me.." he said before laughing, Ivy looked at him, "It's a good idea.." she said as she brushed her lips against his but pulled away, "but no.." she said as she picked up a glass of water and poured it into the mixture, causing an instant reaction.

Ivy took her goggles off and looked at the slightly taller male, "There's a party in two days." she said, "A party?" he asked her, "Yeah.. at Jared's" she said, Jared, he rolled his eyes, he wasn't a fan of this 'Jared' guy, alway blowing ugly kisses at Ivy, when he could be kissing Spongebob's pecker.

Ivy wrapped her arms around Spongebob's neck, "I'd love it if you'd come with me." she said as she stared in his eyes, "Well you know, I'm not a 'Party' type of guy." Spongebob said, which was a lie, he loved parties, just not ones that 'Jared' threw, he hated that name, that ugly, good for nothing..

"Please?" she begged him, those pleading eyes of hers killed him, she knew he couldn't say no to her, she was just too good, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Oh fine.." he said, "Yay!" she said as she kissed his lips, "I knew I could count on you." she said, Spongebob blushed, "You know I'd do anything for you baby." he smiled as he kissed her.

When did he become such a fool? Hah, since the day they started talking, she had him tied tight around her little finger.

* * *

Spongebob looked down at Gary, "I'll only be gone for the night, I'm just going to a party with Ivy and her girlfriends, Patrick will be there too, so don't worry about me, and don't let anyone come inside that isn't me, you got that boy? And don't tell my parents, if you do.. You won't get any desert until I'm ungrounded." Spongebob said, "I'll see you when I get back." he said before he slipped out of the door.

Ivy and her friends were waiting for him in their boat, Patrick was also sitting in the back seat, seems that one of Ivy's friends took a liking to the new football star, chicks loved bad boys, but of course, Patrick was never interested, he just needed a ride, "Hey Patrick." Spongebob greeted with a brug (remember bro hug, from Larry's Gym).

"Girl, we're gonna have so much fun a Jareds, I hear that his parents aren't home for the week, and that he has the whole week to himself," 'sounds like me' Spongebob rolled his eyes, "and that his parents left their bar open, so you know what that means." the girl cheered, 'Ok, i may have been wrong.' "Hey Sponge, don't you hate this, Jared dude?" Patrick asked him, Spongebob sighed looking at Ivy before looking at Patrick, "I only came because she wanted me to." Spongebob said as he glared at his best friend, Patrick nodded, "I came for the free food." Patrick shrugged, Spongebob nodded, "Well, at least I'll have someone to talk to." Spongebob scoffed.

* * *

Spongebob groaned as he sat down on a sofa next to a couple who were making out, Ivy was over on the other side of the room, talking and dancing with her friends, while Pat was, well, Patrick was making out with some random chick, he was the football star after all, who had many fan girls barking up his chubby leg.

Spongebob sighed, maybe he could sneak out, and go home, and no one would notice, but then again, his girlfriend was here, and so was Jared, he couldn't leave her with 'Romeo', that damn womanizer.

Ivy walked over to Spongebob with two cups in her hands, the clear liquid splashing out with each clumsy step she made, she landed in Spongebob's lap, draping her legs over his, "H, here, d, drink this." she said, Spongebob glares at the drink, "Jared didn't touch it, did he?" Spongebob questions, Ivy only laughs, "You're silly, you know that.." she said, Spongebob cautiously takes it, "If I die, you know who's responsible." Spongebob said, "Oh relax hun, he didn't touch it, he's on the other side of the room." she said as she gestured to the host who was leaning against a wall talking to some chick, as long as it wasn't his chick, he was fine.

"Gross.. What is this?" Spongebob asked as he took the drink away from his lips, "It's vodka, what, you don't like it?" "It's strong, and bitter." he said as he handed her the drink, "Well would you like something else?" she asked him, Spongebob shook his head, "I'm not much of a drinking person, but i'll take something else that I know would taste a lot sweeter." he smiled up at her.

"Like?" she questioned, clueless on his hint, "Well… How about a shot of you?" he asked her, Ivy blushes, "That sounds fair." she giggled as she pushed herself further into him.

Spongebob smiled as he gripped onto her waist, loving the feeling of her figure in his hands, she brushed her hand down the side of his face causing him to shiver, he nipped on her finger as it passed his lips, before pushing his lips into her neck, his lips were hot and wet on her skin, causing her to moan.

Spongebob grinned as he looked her in the eyes, he nipped her bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside her wet mouth, this will give Jared something to stare at. Spongebob's hand ran up Ivy's tight black dress, gripping onto her soft breasts, maybe they should chill, don't you think? They were in a public place after all.

Ivy giggled as she rested her head on his chest, he pulled the skirt of her dress down, "You know, you should have worn something, you know, less revealing." he said, "Well, you know if I didn't, you wouldn't want to look at me." she said, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "You know that isn't true." he said, Ivy giggles, "You're cute." she said with a kiss on his cheek before getting up, "I'm gonna go get another drink, you want to come?" she asked him, Spongebob shakes his head, "I don't think you should drink anymore, you could get sick." he said, "nonsense, I'll be fine." she said, "Hey, why don't you just come with me?" she asked while grabbing his hands.

Spongebob sighed, "We can dance, you love to dance, so come on." Ivy said as she pulled him up on his feet, he shrugged as he followed behind her, why not? The night was fun, sure they were at Jared's house, but that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy themselves, that didn't mean that he would disturb their night, not when there were other fish at his party, but only one of the females at his party was worth staring at, and she was already taken up, Spongebob laughed as he knew that he was her one and only, and that she was his and nobody else's, he could rub her in their faces, since she was his, and he was hers.

"What's so funny?" she asked him, finding him randomly laughing was kind of odd, "Huh?" he cocked a brow, "you're laughing.. I wanna know what's got your attention all of a sudden." she said, Spongebob only scoffed, "You, silly.. Who and what else could?" he asked, Ivy blushed, "Me? What about me?" she asked him.

"I just think that it's amazing that, you're mine… and just mine, and no one else's.. I must be the luckiest guy here." he giggles, Ivy blushes, "You're so sweet." she said as she closed her eyes, she rested her head on his chest, just when he thought the night couldn't get any better.

"Hey there."

Ivy turns around to see the host standing behind her, Spongebob only glares at him, "Hey Ivy, hey Sponge.." Jared greets them, Ivy smiles, "Oh hey Jared." she says as she hugs him, such an affectionate girl, always handing out free hugs.

"Hey Sponge, how ya likin the party so far?" Jared asked Spongebob, "It was going just fine, until now." he shrugs, Jared glares back at the sponge and nods, "Is that so.." he says before looking at Ivy, "Well, HELLO Ivy!" Jared whistles, "Look at you! You're just glowing with beauty, is that a new dress?" he asked her, Ivy shakes her head, blushing, "O, Oh no, it's something my mother gave me." she answered while trying to cover her face.

Spongebob sighs, "Well, I'm gonna go find Patrick.. I'll let you two, chat." he said, Ivy turned to Spongebob, "Wait, Spongebob.. Are you sure?" she asked him, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure.." he said before he yanked her into him by her arm, "I'll catch you in a bit." he said before he kissed her, he glares up at Jared he points at him, "I'm watching you.. Don't try anything, ya hear me." Spongebob warned before he walked off.

Spongebob and Patrick leaned up against a far wall, cups in their hands, seems that the sponge could use a drink or two, after watching Ivy dancing with his enemy, "Wow, I can't believe you left her with him." Patrick shook his head, "Pft, me neither." Spongebob shook his head, "I thought you didn't like him." Patrick said as he turned his head to his friend, "I don't.. I hate him.. He's no good, useless, sorry son of a.." Spongebob bit his lip to hold back any more bitterness that would roll off his tongue.

"So, did you ask her yet?" Patrick asked, Spongebob sighed, "No, not yet." he shook his head, "What! Bro you need to hurry up man, before 'HE' takes her." Patrick said, Spongebob shook his head, "She wouldn't go with him, she loves me, she won't go off with that dog." Spongebob shook his head, Patrick shrugged, "You never know, one day she's here, and another she's over there.." Patrick gestured towards Jared.

"Ivy's too good for him, I know that I am much better than him, pft, so what if that wimp is on the football team, I'm on the Basketball team, which is much better then.. Whatever sissy game that is.. No offense to you Pat."

"I mean, just look at him!" Spongebob steamed off, he calmed himself, he looked at Patrick, "Enough about me, what about you, who are you taking?" Spongebob asked, Patrick rubbed his head, "I haven't decided yet, we've got less than 3 months, I can get a date to the prom with no sweat." Patrick rolled his eyes, he was a football star after all.

"Well you better hurry buddy, before Jared takes all them." Spongebob winked before the sponge was shoved back against the wall, "Huh.. Ivy.." Spongebob groaned as he rubbed his head, "Wh, what.." "Shh.. Sponge.. Bov.. I, I missed y, ya." she slurred in his neck, Spongebob held her back.

"A, Are you ok? Ivy, you don't look so good." he said, "Nah, I feel fi.." she collapses down on him, Spongebob looks at Patrick, "I gotta get her home, I, I'll catch you later bud." Spongebob said as he picked her up over his shoulder.

* * *

Spongebob stumbled through the front door, Ivy leaning on his chest for support, "Meow" Gary slithered in front of him, "I know what they said, but, I couldn't take her home." Spongebob shook his head, "Meow?" "They'd kill me if they seen her like this." "Meow" "but I didn't, I told her not to, and she wouldn't listen to me." "Meow," "Because, her parents wouldn't believe me.. She'll only be staying here for the night, I don't think it's safe for her to go out anyways." Spongebob said, "Meow, Meow"

"I know I've got my license, I know I can drive ok, but I can't.." "Meow?" "Because, I'm drunk too, just not as bad as her.." Spongebob admitted, "Meow." Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know it's against the law, just.. Don't tell mom or dad about this." Spongebob said, "Meow." "Great, you're the best, I gotta go, I'll sleep out on the couch tonight," Spongebob nodded as he walked her up the stairs.

…

Spongebob sat on the edge of his bathtub, he held her hair up and rubbed her back as she threw up in the toilet, "I told you not to drink, didn't I?" he asked her as he continued to rub her back, "I, I should have listened to you." she shakes her head, this was what she got for not listening to someone who cared, she returned to the bowl, he awes in sympathy, he hated seeing her like this, but hopefully she would learn her lesson, he smiled at the thought, but frowned as she cried.

Spongebob stood up to the bathroom sink with a flimsy cup, he filled it up with the cool clear liquid, he then tapped her shoulder as he offered her the cup, he smiled, "It's clean," he said as she questioned him she then shrugged not caring at the moment she just wanted this to be over.

She rested her head on the rim of the seat, it looked like the last of it, she glared up at him as he stood under the light in front of the door, her eyes slowly ventured over his well dressed body before looking back at his face, he smiled at her, "Are you alright?" he asked her, she continued to stare at him, which seemed to worry the slightly older sponge.

Ivianna pushed herself up from the ground, stumbling once she stood up to be caught by him, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go home tonight, I mean, not in your condition.. I'm sure mom and won't mind if I explained, I would have to sleep on the couch of course but if it's to keep you safe then… Ivy.." young Spongebob was cut off with a soft kiss.

They pulled out of the quick kiss, they stared at each other before pulling the other back in for more, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him closer, his arms wrapping around her waist and pushing her further in toward him.

Ivy moaned as they continued the kiss… her hands roamed around his body, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt, she pulled out of the kiss to look at his face, her hands rested at the bottom of his shirt, Spongebob looked at her face before looking down at her hands that slowly lifted his shirt up, exposing his skin.

Spongebob looked back at her as she closed in for another kiss, Spongebob then began to back up while bringing her along with him. They stumbled to his room, he slammed the door behind them as they staggered towards his bed.

Spongebob pulled out of her kiss as he sat down on the foot of his bed, "Ivy.. wh, what.." he tried to speak but he soon stopped as she pulled his shirt over his head, Ivy stared at his bare chest, she moaned as she stumbled into him, her arm wrapped around his neck, before bringing him in closer, their lips collided, and their tongues went wild.

Spongebob laughed as she pushed him down, she climbed over him, leaning down she kissed him again, she took her hands and pushed them against her breasts, Spongebob moaned as she bit his bottom lip. She brought his hands to the bottom of her black dress, "Hun.. take it off." she moaned in his ear.

…

Spongebob and Ivy laid down in his bed, naked under one cover, her head rested on his wet chest, they panted, he twirled her hair around his fingers while he stared up at the ceiling, "I had never, done anything, like that before." he shook his head, Ivy just stared at his chest as her finger circled a single spot of his spongy skin, she smiled, "I never thought, anything could feel so, good, especially if it was so wrong." he said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"How was it wrong?" she asked him, Spongebob shook his head, "I have no idea." he answered with a smile, he laughed, "I'm just glad we have the whole house to ourselves for the rest of the week, well besides Gary." he said, Ivy just smiled, wasn't that the truth, since none of them could keep their voices down.

Spongebob kissed her forehead, "Agh, I almost forgot.." he said, "I got a question for you." he said, "Hmm.. you want to do it again, don't you." she questioned, Spongebob laughed, "That's a pretty good idea, but no.. I was wondering, would you want to go to Prom with me?" he asked her, Ivy lifted her head to look at him, "Are you serious?" she asked him, Spongebob shrugged, "Yeah, I am.. I want to take you, is that a bad thing?" he asked.

Ivy laughed, "No, that's great.. Yes, I want to go with you, I thought you'd never ask." she said, "Awe, now you're making me feel bad, I would have asked sooner, but I haven't had the time.. And.." "Calm down Spongebob, I'm not upset, I'm happy." she said, "Oh, we're gonna have so much fun, Oh, I gotta get a dress and you gotta get a suit, Oh Spongebob you're just amazing!" she cheered as she kissed his cheek.

Spongebob sat back confused, she wasn't mad? He smiled, she was happy, he giggled, "So it's a yes?" he asked, "Of course it's a yes!" she said as she hugged him before kissing him before pulling the sheets over their heads again.

 **Don't judge me on how I'm writing this story, ok, don't say that none of this stuff happened because you don't know, and don't say that Patrick wouldn't, couldn't do any of this stuff, and Spongebob wouldn't… you don't know anything .. Just wait until Chapter 16.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Man Pat I can't wait for tonight's game, it's gonna be off the hook!" Spongebob shouted out, "Heh, yeah.." Patrick said, both of the boys were pumped, "Oh, you're gonna squash them turtles!" Spongebob said as he raised his fist, tonight was going to be awesome, as far as the boys could tell, it was going to be one of the greatest football games of all time, their school was going up against their rivals the turtles, a school that was located on the other side of town.

"I can't believe we won twice in a row!" Spongebob said, "Yeah, and after tonight, it will be the third, haha, those chumps won't even know what hit em." Patrick laughed, "oh I don't know Patrick, I heard this year's team is pretty good, better then last years, they got a whole new set of players, I heard that they haven't even lost one game this season." Spongebob shook his head.

"Pft, not after tonight, after tonight, they'll all go running home to their mommies." Patrick said, Spongebob laughed, that's Patrick for ya, those turtles didn't stand a chance against them seagulls, "yeah it's gonna be so cool, and even cooler now that I got my license, I'll be driving to the game, mom and dad just bought me a boat!" Spongebob said as he showed his driver's license.

"So, are you gonna take your old lady?" Patrick asked, "Who you calling old!" shouted Ivy who had ran up behind them, the boys jumped at the sudden outburst, Patrick began to sweat, his face turned red, "O, Oh, I, I didn't mean it like that!" he shook his head before turning to his best friend, "Uh, here take him!" Patrick said as he shoved Spongebob in front of her, "Sorry buddy, it was either you, or me.. I chose you.. Man, your girlfriend is scary." Patrick said before he backed off of him, "Uh, I'll uh, catch you later Spongebob!" he said before he ran off.

Spongebob and Ivy watched as the starfish ran off to the building, Spongebob laughed before turning to his girlfriend, he smiled and hugged her, "Morning, it's so nice to see you, and your as beautiful as ever." Spongebob smiled, Ivy blushes, "Aww, thank you." she said as they linked hands.

"So, uh, are you going to that big game tonight?" Spongebob asked her as they walked up to the building, Ivy smiled, "Well yeah, i can't miss it." she said, Spongebob smiled, "So, you're gonna go with me?" Spongebob asked her, she smiled, "You bet, I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." she giggled, Spongebob blushed, "You're so cute!" he shook his head causing her to blush.

* * *

Spongebob stood in front of his bathroom mirror, applying on colored face paint in the school spirit, just as any good supporting student would. The team would need all the cheering they could get if they wanted to win. Black and blue eyeliner under his eyes, and white and blue lines on different sides of his cheeks, perfect school colors.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I'll see you when I get back!" Spongebob shouted as he ran down the stairs, "Okay, drive safe dear! Remember to look both ways, and you're not allowed to stay at your girlfriends after the game, you understand?" Margaret said as she stood at the bottom of the staircase, "I won't, I promise." Spongebob smiled as he grabbed his set of keys for his new boat.

…

Spongebob pulled up in front of Ivy's house, he honked the horn a few times to let her know he was there. "Bye momma! Bye papa!" she shouted as she ran down to the waiting boat, Spongebob leaned over the seat to unlock the door, "Come on, hop in!" he said as he patted the seat before she hopped in, she reached over the seat and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You look great." Spongebob smiled as he looked over her way of dress, hair put up in it's usual messy ponytail, blue and sliver glitter layered her hair, her eyelids were colored a glittery blue, her cheeks had black heart paint, she was in a blue t-shirt and white pants, "Hehe, thanks, too much you think?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "You can never have too much spirit, heh, you look great." he said as he started the boat.

 **...**

The smell of B-B-Q filled the air, puffs of smoke filled the air, boats filled the grassy field of the parking lot, buses parked in the back, laughter and cheers were heard all around. Friends crowded around in small groups.

"Boy, this place sure is crowded." Spongebob said as he and Ivy walked through the crowd of people, their hands linked together so they wouldn't be separated, "I know, it's gonna be so fun." she said before she was taken over by her friends.

"Ooh, Ivy! We didn't know you were coming!" they said as they stopped the two sponges in their place, "Really? I thought I told you." she said, the girls looked at each other, "Uh, no." they shook their heads, "Well I just did, didn't I?" she questioned, the girls shrugged before looking at the male sponge.

They smiled, one of them slid up to his side, "Hey there, Spongebob." she said, "Um, hey Beth, how it going?" he asked as sweat began to pour down his face, "Great, now that you're here.. Man, Ivy is lucky." she shook her head as she bit her lip, "Lucky?" he questioned, "I mean, you're really cute, for a sponge." she said as she rubbed the back of his head, "hehe, th, thanks?" he said before he looked at Ivy, "Heh hem" he fakes a cough to catch her attention.

"Ok um, I think I'm gonna go over here." he said before stepping to Ivy's other side, "What's wrong Spongebob? You don't like me?" Beth asked, Spongebob looked at Ivy, "I um.. Hey what's that over there!" he shouted as he pointed off in a random direction.

"What's what? I don't see anything, do you?" the girls asked each other, "Oh, I thought I saw something, I guess it's my mind playing tricks on me again." he shrugged while looking at his girlfriend.

"Well, you girls have fun, I'm gonna go find a seat." Spongebob said as he pointed to the bleachers, "Oh, we'll come with you!" they said as they followed him to find their seats. Spongebob waved down to Patrick who was waving up at him, he pointed to the other team before giving a thumbs down, Spongebob laughed, "Go Patrick, go!" Spongebob cheered, "You can win this buddy!" he shouted with a fist in the air.

 **Halftime**

Spongebob and Ivy stood in line at the concession stand, they were at least four people in front of them, they played with each others hands, Spongebob looked at the items on the list, "So what do you want? I'm buying." Spongebob asked, Ivy looked at the window, "hmm, uh.." she stops to think before she slides into a hug, her arms wrapped around his back, "I want.."

Spongebob and Ivy walked out from the concession stand, Spongebob had a cheeseburger, and water, while Ivy had a side of fries and a diet soda. They were headed back to their seats when Spongebob stopped them in their tracks, his ears perked up when he heard the voices of her friends, "Quick, come with me." he said as he dragged her under the bleachers with him.

"What is it?" she asked him, Spongebob shook his head as he watched the girls walk off in the distance, "Oh, uh it's nothing." he answered before turning around to face her, "If it's nothing, then why'd you pull us behind here?" she asked him, Spongebob shrugged, "Cause, I like being alone with you, is that ok?" he asked, Ivy nodded, of course being alone together with no one around them usually lead to something exciting.

Ivy placed her side of fries and drink down on a stack of empty crates, while Spongebob had his back turned on her, looking out from the cracks of the bleachers, Spongebob turned to the tap on his shoulder, she smiled while gripping his sides, she gently pushed him against a pole, "If you wanted to be alone, why didn't you just say so?" she questioned before she took his burger and placed it next to them, Spongebob swallowed what food he had in his mouth, he took a quick drink of his water before putting it off to the side.

Ivy brushed her lips against the side of his lips, he breathed heavy as she licked his lips, "I, Ivy?" he stuttered as he placed his soft hands on her hips. Their lips collided together in a soft, slow manner, "Mmm" he moaned as he brought the kiss in deeper, and a little faster.

Ivy pushed him harder against the metal pole, her hands on his shoulders as they continued to make out. He brought her hips into his, one of her legs hung over his hip, while he used one of his legs to support her on one foot. If the game hadn't started back up, surely everyone on this side of the bleachers could hear them, but their moans and sounds of their wet kisses were mixed in with the cheers.

* * *

"Guys what happened to you?" one of the girls asked as the two sponges squeezed through the crowded bleachers, the two looked at each other, "We got lost." Ivy said, Bethany grinned, "Yeah right, I love the glitter and lipstick Squarepants." Bethany winked, Spongebob looked at Ivy as he felt his face heat up, it was that obvious, wasn't it?

The crowd stood up and cheered as the seagulls scored another goal, so far it was down to 28 to 22, there was no way that the Sea Turtles could win against the great Seagulls. Spongebob turned to Ivy, "Hey babe, you wanna bet on who's gonna win?" Spongebob asked her, Ivy looked at him, "That depends, what does the winner get?" she asked him, "Hmm, well the loser has to kiss the winner until the winner says stop." Spongebob smiled, Ivy laughed, "Well that seems fair, well who are you going to place a bet on?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't think that this would be a fair bet, since we both already know who's gonna win." Ivy said, "Aww." he dropped his shoulders, "Well, we can still we can still kiss." she shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his waist, Spongebob giggled before they brought each other into a quick kiss.

"Booo!" shouts the entire stand, "You Stink!".

"What! How could we lose!" Spongebob shouted as he pulled at the top of his head, "It was a fair game, Spongebob." Ivy said as she gripped his shoulder, Spongebob sighed, "You're right, it was a pretty sweet game, *sigh* better luck next time." he said as they made their way down the stairs.

"Let's go meet up with Patrick" Spongebob said as he pointed to the field. Patrick grunted as he threw his helmet to the ground, "Dang it! How could we lose by one point!" he shouted, "Hey Patrick!" Spongebob waved, Patrick looked at Spongebob, "Oh hey Spongebob, hey um.. I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Patrick asked, "um, Ivy." she cocked her eyebrow.

"Good game, Pat" Spongebob said, "Pft, yeah whatever." he rolled his eyes, they lost by one point, all because of a kicker, "That dang kicker, why I oughta break his legs for this." Patrick said, Spongebob laughed, "Calm down, buddy, it's just a game." Spongebob said, Patrick rubbed his head, "Yeah ok, so, are you ready to go Spongebob?" Patrick asked him, Spongebob nodded, "Yeah, you Ivy?" he asked while looking at her, to find that she was with her friends, "Hey, I'm gonna ride with the girls, hun." she waves, Spongebob looks up at Patrick, "Well looks like the two of us, let's go."

…

"It was a good game Patrick." Spongebob said as they began to pull out of the parking lot, "Yeah, it was pretty fun, and now I'm hungry." Patrick said as he looked out the car window, "Let's go get something to eat." he said, Spongebob nodded, "Where do you wanna go?" Spongebob asked, "I dunno, how bout we get pizza?" Patrick suggested, Spongebob nodded, "Pizza it is, there's a good pizza place around here somewhere." Spongebob said, "Well let's go, I'm starving."

"Is it raining?" Spongebob asked as he leaned forward to get a closer look at the night sky, "Hmm, I better slow down." he said as he let up off the gas.

 ***SKURRRRRR!* *KSHH!***

 **Well, um.. Yeah, thanks for reading this, short, I think, chapter, I hope I got them sound effects right, well, I think things might have just gotten interesting, don't you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here, and well, I hope you like it, R &R.**

Lights flashed in his eyes, he was drifting in and out of it, he couldn't hear anything that was going on around him, nothing but a high pitched ringing throughout his head, he was unable to move as he was rushed into the O.R.

Doctors and nurses surrounded a gurney as they all raced down a crowded hallway, there were six doctors pushing him around, three of them were around his head, one of them was shining a bright light in his eyes, while another was asking him questions, he could see her lips moving but nothing was coming out.

She looked at the man with the flashlight, he must've been the main doctor, the doctor then started snapping around his ears, but nothing could be heard. The doctor looked at the woman and shook his head.

Three lights on the ceiling passed before he started to slip out again.

The green light flashed in his eyes, his foot pressed lightly down on the gas pedal allowing the boat to go a certain speed, "Is it raining?" Spongebob asked as he leaned over the steering wheel and looked up, and sure enough, it was raining, Spongebob glanced at Patrick who was sitting next to him, "Where do you wanna go?" Spongebob asked him, "Hmm, I don't know, anywhere's good." Patrick shrugged, Spongebob nodded, "Well, how about The Krusty Krab?" Spongebob suggested, Patrick nodded.

"They have the best burgers in town, yeah, sounds great." Patrick said as he turned to stare out the passenger window, "That was some game." Spongebob smiled as he patted Pat's back, Pat just shrugged, "It's whatever." he said, "Come on, are you still upset about losing?" Spongebob asked as he glanced at Patrick before looking back at the road, "Pft, We wouldn't have lost if my team didn't suck." Patrick pouted, Spongebob laughed, "Well, it happens, you can't expect win every game, you're gonna lose some and you're gonna win some." Spongebob said as he came to a stop at a stop sign.

Spongebob looked both ways before proceeding, they came to a stop as an ambulance came whizzing by in the other direction, "Wow, they sure are in a hurry, I hope whoever they're going to is ok." Spongebob said as they proceeded, but not long before a boat came smashing into them.

* * *

Doctors worked around him, patching him up as much as they could, until one of the nurses in a masked called out to the main doctor, "Sir, he's waking up." she notified before looking down at the sponge.

The doctor walked over to him, "Hi son, I'm doctor Brandy, you're at the hospital, can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked, Spongebob's eyes drooped, "Sp, Sponge.. Huh.. b, bob." he panted, as his eyes fluttered.

The doctor looked at the nurse, "OK, Spongebob, do you know what happened?" the doctor asked, Spongebob continued to pant, the doctor placed a breathing mask over him, "I, I.. accident.. P, Patrick.." he began to drift again.

"Where's…"

Panic filled the room as the monitors raced, "Quick we're losing him!" the doctor said as he grabbed a pair of defibrillator paddles, and waited for the nurses to yank his shirt down, "Charge!" the doctor ordered before pressing them against his chest.

"Damn it! Again!" he shouted out at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Everything was slown down, Spongebob being jolted forward hitting the steering wheel and then his seat behind him, glass from the driver window flew around him. Patrick was jolted the same way, his head hit the dash board and the seat behind him.

Blood started to drip from both of their foreheads, the boat finally came to a stop in the middle of the road, they both panted trying to catch their breaths, too shocked to cry or do anything, Spongebob just turns to Patrick who is looking at him, their lips quiver as tears trail down their faces, "Patrick." Spongebob croaks, "A, are you ok?" Spongebob asked before his face went blank and a pair of bright lights flashed him in the eyes, Patrick opened his eyes as he heard a loud horn blasting in his ear, but before he could turn his head they were spinning.

Tires screeching as the other vehicle came to a complete stop, but their boat didn't until it spun on the side of the road and hit dead center in the middle of a wooden light pole.

Smoke filled the air around them, the traffic was stopped on the one side of the road, three boats were pulled off to the side of the road, one of which was deep in a muddy ditch. Spongebob had his face planted in the steering wheel before he woke up. He shifted in pain just before he lifted his head up, his nose must've broke or something, blood poured from his head, his mouth was a bloody mess, a string of thick blood hung from his lip, he spit out the disgusting red liquid as he sat back.

He groaned as he tried to breath but found it not so easy, his eyes fluttered open, he stared forward at the broken glass on the dashboard and front of the bent hood which was split in half from the light pole that had broke from the brute force of the boat hitting it, part of the pole laid on top of the boat caving the roof in, water poured in like a waterfall from the rain.

Spongebob shook his head as he turned to Patrick, with one eye open he got a good look of his friend.

"No.. No." he whimpered as he reached one of his hands up to touch him, but he couldn't, he couldn't move, it hurt too much, Spongebob struggled to move but he couldn't, he was stuck, and he wasn't going to get any better, and neither was he.

Patrick was pinned against his seat, blood covered his body, he couldn't even see his face, his face was replaced by a jagged piece of wood from the pole that stuck out of the boat **(Think Paul Walker)** Spongebob started to cry even louder.

"Get Me out of here!" he screamed out as loud as he could as he tried getting lose, "Oh Neptune, Get me out of here! HELP!" Spongebob screamed, "Help!" he cried as he gave up putting his head back on the the seat.

A light flashed in his eyes, "Hang in there son!" shouted a firemen. There were firemen all around the one boat, "There's two kids in this one!" the man told the others, "Son, can you hear me?" the man asked Spongebob.

Spongebob nodded, "Y, Yeah, I'm stuck, I, I can't move, a, and my friend, Patrick, I, I, I think he's dead." Spongebob said as he looked at Patrick, "Please, you have to help us!" he cried.

"We're doing everything we can, just hang in there tight," the man said before turning back to the other men, he signaled them over.

"Now you said you can't move?" the man asked as he tried to open the door but it was pushed too far in, Spongebob shook his head, "I, I can't even feel my legs." Spongebob cried, the man nodded, "OK kid, cover your ears, this is going to very, loud." the man said, "I, I can't." Spongebob said, the man looked at the sponge, "Then bare with it, we'll get you and your friend out of here soon." the firefighter said as they brought a skill saw over.

Spongebob was placed on a gurney, his legs were broken, bone stuck out from each leg where the boat had crushed him. A breathing mask covered his mouth and nose, "Wh, what about Patrick." he asked, "We're working on him now, don't worry about him, we need you to get to taken care of right now." the fireman said as he handed him off to a paramedic.

Off on the side behind a yellow tape stood Spongebob and Patrick's parents, both mothers were crying, and screaming for their children, while the husbands held their women back, they too cried, Spongebob could hear his mom all the way over here.

The gurney passed right past her, where she clung to him, reaching for one of his hands, he looked at her and put on a weak smile, "H, Hi mom." he softly spoke, "Oh, Spongebob!" she cried, "H, How did this happen?" she cried, "I didn't see him, it, it happened so fast.. A, and, d, dad's gonna… kill me." he said as he shifted as his eyes grew heavy, not if he died first.

"C, can you.. tell him.. I, I'm sorry." he said as he faded in and out, Spongebob' mother shook her head, "Don't worry about the stupid boat Spongebob, don't die, please.. Just don't die" she cried, Spongebob smiled again, blood slipped down his lip "I'll be ok mom… I'll be.. Don't you.. Worry about a…" "Spongebob.. Hey, Spongebob… w, wake up.. N, no, oh dear Neptune, no!" she cried as she shook him.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to step back." one of the paramedics said as they walked her backwards, "But that's my son! Is he going to be ok? He's not dead is he?" she asked him, the paramedic shook his head, "He's just sleeping, he's been through a lot." he said," he needs his rest." the man explained, "but is he going to be ok?" she asked him, the man sighed, "I don't know ma'am" the man shook his head, "It's a shame." he said before leaving her.

 **Well, I surely didnt plan on this being short as it is, but I guess we all have to live with it, huh, get on with it, and what not.**


	17. Chapter 17

The room was white, the walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white, the shades and curtains, white, his bed was grey, his blankets were white, his pillow, white, everything in the entire room was either white or grey, not a very happy place if you asked him.

Spongebob could hear the slow beeping sound from his monitor, he could see the clear liquid from his IV calmly dripping into a tube. Breathing hoses were shoved in his nose, one of his arms were in a cast, while both of his legs were in white casts rising up to his hips.

Spongebob groaned as he finally woke up, he sat up, wincing in pain, "Oh no, Squarepants, you have to lie down, you don't want to open any wounds do you?" a nurse questioned as she laid him back down.

"Do you want anything?" she asked him, "W, water.." he croaked with a dry throat, "Water, ok, stay right there and I'll be back in a sec, would you like to see your parents and your doctor?" she asked him, "They've been here ever since and they're dying to see you" the nurse said, Spongebob hesitated but nodded.

"Hello Mr. Squarepants, I'm Doctor Brandy, I'm your doctor, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked, Spongebob groaned as he sipped out of a straw, "Wonderful." he sarcastically answered, "Hurts, I know, it'll take some time to heal, do you know what happened to you?" the doctor asked, Spongebob just stared at him, it was just a blur.

"You were in an accident, a pretty bad one, when they brought you in we had to go to surgery right away to fix any damages, that's why you're in those casts, you were very lucky to be alive, and very lucky that we were able to fix your legs, we almost thought you we never going to walk again, but we did it." the man smiled, "but you gave us quite a scare as well, you almost died on the table, but somehow, you pulled though." the man shook his head, "It wouldn't be the first time, would it?" the doctor questioned, "Seems that Ol' Neptune isn't quite done with you yet huh?" the doctor laughed.

"An accident.." he repeated, the doctor nodded, "How long have I been out?" Spongebob asked, "Um, about a week and a half." the doctor nodded, Spongebob blinked his eyes a couple time to keep himself from crying, he looked down at the sheets, "What about Patrick, did he?" Spongebob questioned, the doctor stopped smiling, he looked at Spongebob's parents, "Spongebob.."

"No, no you can't, h, he can't, you're lying." Spongebob shook his head, "He's not dead yet." the doctor said, Spongebob looked at the doctor, "Is he ok?" Spongebob asked, the doctor sighed, "His injuries were so severe, I don't think there is anything else we can do to help him, we sewed his face back together but,"

"But what? Is he going to, die?" Spongebob asked, tears filled his eyes, "W, we can't say that for sure, we just have to see what happens, I mean, he's a starfish, he should be able to grow his brain back, but i, I don't think.." "No, don't say it!" Spongebob shouted.

"Spongebob! You need to stay in bed!" the doctor ordered as Spongebob pulled the covers off of him, "I've got to go see him." Spongebob said before he stopped to look at his legs, he looked away, "Please, take me to him, I, I need to see him." Spongebob said, "Spongebob, I don't think that's a good idea." Margaret said, "I don't care." Spongebob shook his head, "I'm going to see him one way or another." Spongebob said, "Please doctor, he's my best friend, my only friend besides Gary and my girlfriend, he's my bestest friend, we're supposed to grow old together and have our children be friends, Doctor please." Spongebob looked up at the man, "Well, if you lie down, we'll get you a chair and I'll take you to him myself, just, sit still and let us get a chair." the doctor said before calling out to nurse.

Spongebob sat in his wheel chair next to Patricks bed, his entire face was covered with bandages, a breathing tube was in the middle where his mouth should be, the monitor was beeping, Spongebob was brought to tears.

"I'm so sorry." Spongebob apologized, he looked away, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." he shook his head, "I should have been more careful." Spongebob said, "I should have looked both ways again, but I was stupid, I didn't see anybody, until it was too late, and now look at us, look at you." Spongebob cried, "I know you probably can't hear me but, please, I need you to live, please, don't die, I need you." Spongebob sobbed.

Soft gentle hands rubbed his shoulders, "He'll be ok, he'll be ok." Margaret said, Spongebob looked up at his mother, "This was all my fault." he said, Margaret shook her head, "No, don't think like that." she said, "But," "no..it's ok." she said, "Come on, let's let Pat get some sleep." she said as she turned him around and wheeled him out of the room.

As they wheeled out of the room they were stopped by Patrick's parents, "How is he?" Margie, Patrick's mother asked, Spongebob didn't look at her, "Horrible." he answered, Margie shook her head, "Wh, what do you mean?" she asked, "This is all my fault if I had only.."

"Wait a minute." Margie held up her hand, "you, you were the one driving?" Margie asked, she then growled, "Why couldn't you learn to drive better! It's all your fault that my son is like this!" she shouted.

Spongebob just sat back and listened to what she had to throw at him, if he didn't feel bad already, "I trusted you! And now look what happened! My only son is in there, dying because of you! What do you have to say for yourself!" the woman shouted.

"Now hold on a minute! You can't talk to him like that!" Margaret shouted in Margie's face, "Mom, please, stop." Spongebob said as he reached out to her but stopped once wincing in pain, he held his side, "Oh yeah! How about you get your face out of my face before I!" "How dare you! Make my son feel worse than he already does, do you think he meant for this to happen?" she questioned.

"He should have watched where he was going! If he knew how to drive, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" Patrick's mother shouted, "Well if you had just kept your son away from mine.." "STOP IT!" Spongebob shouted over his lungs before coughing.

"You guys are acting.. like monsters.. tearing at each other, I know what happened.. was probably my fault, I didn't mean for this to happen.. I didn't .. see the damn boat, I looked both ways and I didn't see it .. It came so fast." Spongebob panted as he looked down.

"I wish I could take it back but.."

"Sp, Spongebob." Margie softly said as she took a step forward once she noticed his gown was growing a red circle, Margaret gasped, Spongebob looked down before looking at his doctor, "B, Brandy?" he called his doctor's attention.

"Oh dear, come on, we got to get you back in the O.R." the doctor said as he took Spongebob by the chair, "Hey, what's happening to him?" Margie asked, "Uh, his stitches came undone.. Man this is why I told you to stay in bed, uh please, ladies, go take a seat in the waiting room."

"That was a pretty close one, for now on, you're not leaving this bed until those stitches are healed." The doctor said, Spongebob groaned, "So, does that mean I can't see Patrick anymore?" Spongebob asked as he shifted in the bed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." the doctor said as he pulled back a curtain, "I can't say it was easy getting you in here, but we did it." the doctor shrugged, "I must say that after you left the room, the boy came a little more responsive, I don't know how, but i think you might have had something to do with it." the doctor said.

Spongebob smiled, "So what, is he going to be ok?" Spongebob asked, the doctor held back, "Well, I still can't say that, a lot of things can happen from now, and then." the doctor said, Spongebob sighed, "So you don't know?" Spongebob questioned, the doctor sighed, "I wish we did, believe me, it hard to say in his condition." the doctor said before his phone went off, "I have to go, call me if there's anything you need." the doctor said before he walked out of the room.

Spongebob sat up in his bed, the lights were all off, the hospital was sleeping, but he wasn't, he couldn't, he fiddled with the remote, switching to different channels, nothing good was on except for, "Well would you look at that, I didn't think they had Mermaidman and Barnacleboy." Spongebob said as he put the remote down at his side.

"Hey Pat, it's your favorite episode." Spongebob announced, "You know, the one where Mermaidman and Barnacleboy battle Man-ray." Spongebob said as he glanced at Patrick, "You know, the one where the food supply in Atlantis was running low, and so Mermaidman invented a ray gun that makes things grow six times their size."

Spongebob looked back at Patrick, still no answer, Spongebob sighed, "I guess not." Spongebob said as he turned back to the T.V to watch the saddening episode, "Hey, Patrick it's getting to the good part, don't you wanna see it?" Spongebob asked as he looked at him again, nothing but the sound of the monitor and breathing pump was heard, a tear rolled down his cheek, as he turned to the T.V.

As he was about to turn the T.V off, the screen flipped to something else, the news. Spongebob sighed as he rested his thumb on the power button, but then something on the screen caught his attention, he turned the volume up.

"Here a few weeks ago, on this same road three boats collided into each other, the most severe accident held two teenage lives inside, a Spongebob Squarepants, and a Patrick Star who both attended a football game earlier that night, both high school students were rushed off to the hospital as soon as possible, bless their little hearts." the woman shook her head.

"Over here, another boat that held, a mother and her daughter, who had also crashed into the teenagers vechile, thankfully they are both ok, we can't say that for the boys however, and the last car."

"A man, probably in his mid thirties, early forties, found inside his boat, the officers state that he was responsible for the whole accident, after questioning, the officers indicated that the man was driving home late from a bar, drunk clearly, he had admitted this, and that it was due to being angry at his wife who had left him the night before, so rage, drinking and driving, not a great combination." the woman says before the screen cuts off.

Tears roll down his face, it wasn't his fault after all, but why did it feel that way? "Did you hear that Pat? He was angry drunk driver." he said, that only reminded him of one person. Spongebob's head shot over to Patrick as his monitor began to skyrocket.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, "Wh, what's happening to him?" Spongebob asked as his head raced around the crowded room, "What's happening to him, is he ok?" Spongebob asked random doctors and nurses, "Please, someone tell me what's happening to him!" Spongebob raised his voice, he had started to cry, but he was getting no answers.

Spongebob threw the covers off of him and sat himself up, throwing his legs down from the bed, one of the nurses glances at him before rushing over to him, "Spongebob, you need to lie down! We can't have you getting in the way!" she said as she put him back down in bed, but he only fought against her, "Tell me what's happening to him!" Spongebob shouted, the nurse looked at Patrick, "I don't know."

"Everyone be quiet!" shouted the doctor before pressing his stethoscope against Pat's chest, his eyes widened, "Quick, we need to get him to the O.R." the doctor said as they began to push him out of the room, the nurse holding back the sponge, "Spongebob, you need to stay in bed, we're gonna try to do what we can to help him, and we can't do that with you acting up, now I have to go, now you stay in here, and don't move." she ordered before running out of the room.

Spongebob flipped through the channels, unable to get any sleep with wondering where his best friend was, and if he was ok. It was starting to turn light, the hospital would be waking up soon. "Spongebob, you need to get some sleep." his doctor said as he walked in the room, he took the remote and turned the T.V off.

Spongebob sighed, "How's he doing? Doctor I haven't heard a single thing since you guys took him, I'm just worried." Spongebob said as he held out his arms, Dr. Brandy sighed, "Well, he'll be fine, we had to drain some fluids from his lungs." Spongebob nodded, "So, he'll be ok."

"Well, we still have to wait, it will take a few days to see how it goes, in the meantime, I need you to relax and get some rest." he instructed, Spongebob sighed, he was pretty tired. Spongebob yawned as he sunk down in the bed, the doctor closed the blinds and then left the room.

 **Few hours later**

Spongebob shifted some in his bed, he could hear a few people murmuring around him, he slowly opened his eyes and was then greeted by a big surprise, he jumped up in shock before covering his side, he smiled seeing that his entire family was gathered in the room.

"H, hey guys." he softly greeted with a wave, "Wow, ha there's a lot of you." Spongebob said as he looked around the room, ten people gathered around his bed, his four cousins, Stanley, Black Jack, Todd and Larry stood at his side, all the same age, "Man we thought you'd never wake up." Black Jack laughed as he took Spongebob in a tight hug, "Are you hungry?" he asked, "No, thanks I can't eat anything." Spongebob denied, "Well here's a knuckle sandwhich for later!" he shouted, "Hey!" Margaret raised her voice.

"Oh, sorry aunt Margaret, I was just jokin." Blackjack said while turning his head to his aunt, "Mm hmm, you can't do that to him, he just got out of surgery." Margaret said making Blackjack back off.

"So, Spongebob, how ya feeling?" Stanley asked him, "Uncle Sherm said that you got in a pretty bad accident, is that true?" Stanley asked, Spongebob sighed, "Why do you think I'm in here?" Spongebob questioned, "True, man that must've really sucked." Stanley said, "You would know wouldn't you?" Spongebob jokes, "Spongebob! Watch your language!" Margaret said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Stanley, bad timing huh?" he asked before his cousin Larry jumped on the side of the bed, he was the youngest out of the family, it went from Blackjack, Spongebob, Todd and Stanley, then to Larry, who was about five years younger than Spongebob.

"You have any scars?" Larry asked, Spongebob groaned as he shifted, "Careful Larry, you don't want to rip out his stitches." Margaret said, Spongebob sighed, he smiled as he looked at his cousin, he nodded, "Yeah, you wanna see?" Spongebob asked him, Larry nods.

Spongebob groans as he yanks the covers off of himself, showing the entire room his legs, "Pretty sight isn't it?" he questioned, "Neptune, would you look at that, are you ever going to walk again?" Grandmother Squarepants asked, Spongebob shrugged, "I don't know."

"Is that it?" Larry asked, Spongebob sighed, "No, far from it." he said as he lifted his gown, covering his private area, the room gasped as they seen a line of stitches across his stomach, "Ok son, I think that's enough show and tell for now." Spongebob's mother said as she pulled his gown down, "What, they wanted to see it, so."

"Listen, I'm sorry guys, I know you all came to see him, but I don't think he's ready for any visitors right now." Spongebob's mother said as the room began to clear, leaving only Spongebob, his parents, and his grandparents.

Grandma Squarepants rolled Grandpa over to Spongebob in a wheelchair, hoses ran from a silver oxygen tank behind the chair to his nose, Spongebob turned his head to the man in the chair, he smiled.

"Grandpa!" Spongebob said, "It's so nice to see you, I would hug you but, I'm kinda stuck in this bed here." Spongebob said, "Oh, that's quite alright son." he said, Spongebob smiled. "What are you doing here?" Spongebob asked him, "Well isn't it obvious? I came to see you, my favorite grandson." he said, Spongebob blushed before looking at his grandmother.

"Hi Grandma, boy am I glad to see you." he said, Grandma laughed, "Here, I brought you something." she said as she handed him a plate wrapped in saran wrap, Spongebob's eyes lit up, "Cookies!" he cheered, "Awe theses are my favorite, you actually saved me from having to eat this hospital food." Spongebob said.

"What, are they not feeding you right?" she asked him, "It's not that, I just like your cooking much better." Spongebob said, "Awe, well in that case, if you want, I can bring you whatever you like when I come visit you and your grandfather." Grandma said, Spongebob giggled, "That's awesome, hold on, Grandpa's not going home with you?" Spongebob asked her.

Grandma sighed, "I'm afraid not, you know how this goes." she says, Spongebob looked at his grandfather, "Where will he be staying?" Spongebob asked, "Oh not too far, you can come visit him whenever you want, it would be nice to talk to someone other than the T.V" Margaret said, she had a point, but it wasn't as nice as they made it out to be.

Spongebob knew what this meant, from the last time they talked, Grandpa Squarepants had been in here countless times, and there was nothing that the doctors could do to help this disease that his grandfather was fighting, it was something that ran in the family, and it was a matter of time before he got the same thing.

The room finally cleared, everyone had gone home, except for Spongebob, and his grandfather who was moved on the other side of the hospital. Patrick was still away, somewhere in the hospital, while he was sitting in the bed, watching T.V.

Spongebob looked down at his shell phone that his parents brought him, he scrolled down the list of people before reaching Ivy's number.

Spongebob: Where are you?

Spongebob sighed as he dropped his phone down to his side and drifted off to sleep.

 **Well I managed to make this chapter longer than the last one, a little boring I guess huh? Oh well, it's just a story, so yeah, Spongebob is in the hospital, Patrick is in the hospital, and Spongebob's Grandfather is in the hospital, hmm well, that's it for this chapter, to be continued.**


	18. Chapter 18

He could hear the murmuring sounds of people all around him, were they talking about him? Was their something wrong with being a sponge in recovery? What gave them the right to judge him?

He was sitting in his wheel chair, facing the many windows, where he could see the garden in front of him, he could see the bright blue sky, the few jellyfish that buzzed carelessly in the ocean current. It was a nice day out, but here he was stuck inside this white building, wearing his white dress that draped down to his ankles.

A perfect day ruined by an accident that happened a month ago, nothing had changed, Patrick still hadn't woken up, still in the healing process with him, they had removed the bandages from his face, stitches lined down the center of his face, but he was healing, and that was good sign right?

It had been a while since he heard from anyone on the outside that wasn't his family, he hadn't seen or heard anything from Ivianna, which was strange, he'd messaged her each day about his recovery but, he still wouldn't get an answer, she was his girlfriend, was this the end of them?

He blinked when a raindrop hit the window in front of him, the bright blue sky turned grey, what was new? It always seemed to rain on days like this, it was like he was an actual storm cloud.

"Spongebob, it's time." A nurse announced from behind him, Spongebob didn't say anything he just let her take him away, back to his room, a lot had changed in a month. They had taken him out of Patrick's room, for both of their safety, he had use of both of his arms, but his legs, would he ever be able to walk again? The doctor said he would but, what do they know? They're just, doctors.

At least they let him see his grandfather, whose next stop was hospice. Some doctors they are, they can't even help his sick grandfather.

"How are you feeling, grandpa?" Spongebob asked as he wheeled himself into the room, his grandfather would smile, "Oh, Spongebob, how are you? My favorite grandson." he said as he held out his hand for Spongebob to come to him.

"Getting better, I'm still in recovery though." Spongebob shrugs, his grandfather sighs, "It was shame what happened to you and your pink friend, I sure hope he's ok." Edson said, Spongebob's grandfather.

Spongebob sighed, "Me too, say grandpa, I need some, uh.. Advice, sorta, I mean."

"Well spit it out son, what do you need?" he asked him, "Well, the doctor said that Patrick needs something to live, an organ, a brain transplant," Spongebob paused, Edson sat up some, "You're not thinking about.." Spongebob nodded.

"I mean, is it a bad thing?" Spongebob asked, "Pft not if you want to die." Grandpa said, Spongebob looked up at him, "I mean, I won't give him all of it, I mean, I'm a sponge, can't I just grow it back?" Spongebob asked him, Grandpa sighed, "It's not that easy son, it might work but, if it doesn't, you or Patrick won't live." Grandpa shook his head.

"So, it's a no?" Spongebob asked, Grandpa laid his head back down, "Do what you believe is right, it couldn't hurt to try, I just don't want to lose you for something you'll regret." Grandpa said, Spongebob smiled, "You don't want to lose me?" he asked.

Grandpa looked at him, he smiled, "You are my favorite grandson, you're much better then my son's I'll give you that, you're a kind young lad, always putting others before yourself, and someday son, that will get you killed." Grandpa said before he yawned.

He wasn't lying when he told him that, "I'll be fine, I'll come see you right after." Spongebob said as he rubbed his grandfather's hand, "You better." he said before he fell asleep, "I will, good night grandpa." Spongebob said before he rolled out of the room.

Spongebob sat in front of the window, staring at Patrick who was laying in the bed, still hooked up to the breathing tubes, he was glad that they hadn't given up on him completely, it might not seem like it, but, Patrick was still there, he was just, sleeping.

Spongebob rolled into the room, "Hey Patrick, it's me, Spongebob." he announced, "I just came by to check on you." he said, "Hey guess what? We found you a brain donor." Spongebob informed him.

"This procedure, is experimental, we both might end up dead, or alive, hope it's alive, and well that way we can get out of here and go back to school." Spongebob said, he sighed, "she hasn't called, or texted me." Spongebob said as he lowered his head as his eyes filled up with tears,"I haven't seen her since the night of the football game, I, I know that she's alive, she reads my texts, but she doesn't respond to them." Spongebob said as he looked back at Patrick, he wipes away his tears, "Oh, I shouldn't be worrying about some girl, instead I need to worry about us, getting out of here alive, I shouldn't be telling you this stuff, you can't even hear me." he shook his head.

Spongebob sighed, "I'll see you after surgery, either when we're dead, or, alive." he said before he rolled out of the room.

Spongebob laid down on the bed, he stared at his doctors and parents, "Are you sure you want to do this, Spongebob?" the doctor asked him, "You do know the risks, don't you?" Doctor Brandy asked, Spongebob nodded.

"Incase you forgot, this procedure is deadly, you can die from this, if not, you will lose some, if not, all memory, you could lose your eyesight, the way to speak, eat or even walk." "Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Spongebob asked as he gestured to his broken legs.

"You're missing the point Spongebob! You don't have to do this!" His mother spoke up, "Yes, I do mom, I have to." he said, "If I don't, Patrick will die, and I can't let him." "Yes you can!" Harold raised his voice, "NO, I can't!" Spongebob yelled back.

The doctors around the family looked at each other before they left the room for them to talk. Spongebob waited for the room to clear, "You don't understand, dad." Spongebob shook his head, "Patrick is my best friend, the only friend I've really had, not including Gary or my girlfriend, who I haven't seen since the game." Spongebob said while he looked away, his voice went quiet before he looked at them.

"He saved my life once, don't you remember?" Spongebob asked them, of course they remembered, "Now it's time that I save his, and besides dad." Spongebob turns to his dad, "If I did die, you won't have to worry about paying for college." Spongebob smiled, "this could be payback for wrecking your boat, either this procedure will kill me or you will." Spongebob rolled his eyes.

Harold shook his head, "Son, that stuff isn't important. Spongebob, you are my son, my only son, our only child, we can't have another." Harold said, reminding Spongebob about what had happened during his birth.

"I'm sorry if I haven't really been there for you when you were growing up, I know, that i wasn't the best father, but, I do love you, SpongeBob." Harold admitted.

"We almost lost you twice, Spongebob, twice, and we're not about to let that happen again." Harold shook his head, Harold sighed glancing at his wife, "Hun, can you please go get me a cup of coffee?" he asked her, Margaret tried to protest but the look on her husband's face changed her mind and she left.

Once she was clear Harold sighed, turning back towards Spongebob, "We almost lost you twice." he repeated, Spongebob didn't say anything, "In the beginning, it was just me, and your mother, happily in love." he smiled, "Until I came home that day, and she told me." Harold shook his head.

"I was so happy that I was going to be a new dad, a father, who was going to raise his son to be a man, to be the best.." Harold paused, "i was never the father I should have been, I wasn't there most of the time, neither was your mother, we weren't ready to have you." Harold said.

"That night, you almost died when your mother gave birth to you, you were such a tiny little thing, you weren't ready to come out, you and your mother almost died." Harold said, "because of you, we can't have another baby, because of you." Harold became angry.

"They laid you in my hands, so red, and tiny, but so tiny, you were square, you practically ripped your mother apart, she almost died that night, and I couldn't bring myself to love you after seeing that." Harold shook his head.

"Luckily you both lived, but the bill was so high, because of you, I had to work two jobs just to pay it off, I worked so hard to keep us alive, you, because of you, I, I hated.. You." Harold admitted, Spongebob still didn't say anything he wiped away a tear, looking away.

"I wished that you had died that night, or better to have never been born." Harold shook his head, "Why, did you keep me then, you should've.." "I should've… but your mother.. Loved you so much, pft.. More than me." Harold said as he placed his hand on his chest.

"And the second time, you did die.." Harold said looking away, "I thought I would've been happy, but when it happened.. You somehow wormed your way though my heart, when I realized you were all that I had, you are all i will have, and I am not going to let you get yourself killed." Harold shook his head.

Spongebob looked at him, "I'm sorry for everything I've ever said, or done, you are my son, and I love you." Harold said, "For the first time in forever, I finally know what it's like to be a father who cares and loves for his children, and I will not let you kill yourself." Harold pointed in his face.

Spongebob wipes his tears away on his arm, "It took you until I died to love me.." he shook his head, looking back at him, "You think you're the only one that wish I was never born?" he questioned, Spongebob looks away, "My life was just starting to turn out ok, I had all I needed, I was top player on my team, I had a girl who loved me, I was able to drive!" he said now he looks back.

"That all changed a month ago, when I was coming home from the game, when that drunk driver ran into us." Spongebob cringes, "I remember everything that happened, us being in the middle of the highway, that look Pat gave me before we were hit again, when we spun off the road and into that ditch."

"I remember.. Waking up in the boat, and seeing Patrick, My Best Friend! Sitting dead in that seat next to me and there was nothing I could do because I couldn't move." Spongebob pauses to let out some tears, his throat was clogged.

"I can't walk anymore, the doctors say I will but, I haven't gotten out of a wheelchair since I got here, I will never be able to play another spot, or drive a boat again!"

"Ivianna, My own girlfriend, I haven't seen her since the game, she hasn't responded to my texts or calls, I know she's there but she's not picking up, I think it's over between us, and I don't want it to be, I still love her!" Spongebob raised his voice, truly heart broken.

"Not to mention, that my only father hates my guts, and there's nothing I can do about that, yeah, you wish I'd died that night among many, pft you and I both, if I had, then I wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place, you would have gotten what you wanted, now this is just one big bill you're gonna have to cover if I don't die."

"Spongebob." Harold spoke up just before his mother returned.

"I'm going through with this surgery, whether you want me to or not, Patrick and Gary are all I have left in this world, since you were never there." Spongebob said before he pressed the button to call the attention of the doctors.

"Spongebob, wait, Spongebob honey." Margaret reached out for him as the doctors unlocked the wheals and began to roll him out, "You don't have to do this, I don't want to lose you." she said as she reached for his hand before Harold held her back.

Margaret looked at her husband, "Harold." Harold shook his head while he stared at Spongebob as he left the room, "Let him go, he's a man and he needs to make his own decisions." he said, "He's not old enough to make his own decisions, he is still my baby, and.."

"Clam it woman! Didn't you just hear what I said! Let him go!" Harold shouted at her, Margaret gasped, dropping her jaw, she growled before taking the hot coffee from her husband's hand and then throwing it on his face, "How dare you talk to me like that, I am your wife, and that is your son, you're only son, our only son! You better hope he lives, if he doesn't.." she threatened while she clenched her fist, "You are a horrible father, and everything you do affects him, I get that you don't care, but I do, he is still my baby boy, and I love him." she said before she stomped out of the room leaving him behind to dance around in pain.

Spongebob was rolled under a huge light, bright and almost blinding him, Doctor Brandy moved the light out of the way to talk to the sponge. Brandy smiled, "Hello Spongebob, how've ya been?" he asks the sponge, Spongebob wipes away a tear.

"Are you ok? Are you scared? You know, you don't have to do this, it's not too late to turn around, no one will judge you." Brandy shook his head, Spongebob choked back his tears, "I, it's not that, I'm not afraid, and, I want to do this." Spongebob said, Brandy sighed, "You know the risks."

"I know the risks! You don't have to keep telling me, ok! I already know, if I die, then I'll get to be with Patrick, without him, I have no body, didn't you hear what my father said?" Spongebob asked, of course he had to, he was standing right out the door.

"Just because he said that, doesn't mean that there's not any others who love you, what about your mom, she-" "She'll be fine." Spongebob interrupted, "Stop trying to talk me out of this, this whole thing is my fault, and it's only fair if i try."

"But it wasn't your fault, and you know it, if anyone should do this, it should be that old man." Spongebob shook his head, "I don't care, Doctor Brandy, please, we're wasting time, Pat doesn't have long, I'm a sponge and I can grow it back." Spongebob said, the doctor sighed, "There's no way to talk you out of this, huh?" he shook his head and so did Spongebob.

Brandy looked at the other surgeons and nodded, a mask was put over his face, his breath fogged the plastic before he passed out. Everything was dark around him, he couldn't hear anything but the sounds of waves crashing.

Spongebob turned around to find that he was standing at edge of a cliff, a ocean of water was far below with tons of jagged rocks, wave crashing against him. He was falling all of a sudden unaware of what had just happened, and it was strange that he wasn't scared, the sunset shined beautifully in his face, warmth filled his body and he closed his eyes and he was in another place.

Spongebob opened his eyes to find that he was in another place, not on the ground but not in the air, fluffy golden clouds as far as the eye can see, he was literally standing in clouds, the sun was shining beautiful. Spongebob turned around at the sound of a voice, a familiar, friendly voice.

Spongebob turned around to find that there was no one there, but he could have sworn that he heard his name, but he was alone, like always, he jumped when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, slowly he turned around to see his grandfather, for the first time he was without breathing tubes, he looked forty years younger, he must've been at least thirty, it was amazing that he even recognized him, he looked like an older version of himself.

Grandfather Squarepants smiled and waved at him, causing Spongebob to smile, "G, grandpa? I, is that you?" Spongebob asked, Grandpa laughed, "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" he asked, Spongebob ran for a hug wrapping the not so old man in a high hug, "Wh, what are you doing in my dream?" Spongebob asked him.

Grandpa stopped smiling, "You don't know where we are, do you?" he asked Spongebob, Spongebob looked around, "Is it heaven?" he asked, Grandpa looked around, smiling, "No, this is in between."

"In between?" Spongebob questioned looking around, "The place between Heaven and Earth." he answered his question, "Does that mean i'm dead?" Spongebob asked, Grandpa shook his head, "Neptune has given you a third chance." Grandpa said, "A third, chance?" Spongebob asked as he looked around.

"Of course, if you want it, if you don't, you can come with me." Grandpa said as he gestured to a the clouds before they separated, "Can I really, go?" Spongebob asked, Grandpa nodded, "but if you go, you'd be leaving everyone you love behind." Grandpa said as a window appeared on the ground before their feet.

The window showed different people in his life, from his mother, who was crying in a tissue, his father was in on the opposite side of the room with an ice pack held on his face. Gary, who was with at home alone, he was calling for Spongebob but his master was nowhere to be seen, his grandmother who sat next to his mother crying for both Spongebob and her husband, and then finally Patrick who was laying his bed, he needed Spongebob to live.

Spongebob looked at Grandpa, he had to go, they needed him, Grandpa gestured to a opening in the wall of clouds, "Go Spongebob, and make this one count." Grandpa said, Spongebob nodded as he ran for the portal but not before stopping.

"Aren't you coming, Grandpa?" Spongebob asked, the older sponge smiled, shaking his head, looking up at the long stairway, "No, I'm afraid my time's up, there's a place beside Neptune for me, and he's waiting." he said before he looked at his grandson.

"Wait, Grandpa.." "Tell your Grandmother that it's ok, you need to live so you can be there for her, heaven knows no one else will, you were always our favorite grandson." Grandpa said as Spongebob filled up with tears, before he could open his mouth he was shoved down with a hard force of air.

 **Hmm… well to be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

Spongebob stirred in his bed, tossing around almost like he had a bad dream, "G, grandpa." he murmured under his breath. Spongebob's eyes slowly fluttered open, he groaned before he closed his eyes, it was too bright out, and the light wasn't helping his headache in any way possible. A hand rested on the top of his hand, he squeezed it while getting a gasp from the unknown visitor.

"Spongebob?" her voice rang comfortably though his ears, "I, Ivy?" Spongebob questioned as he turned his head towards her, he could see her even with his eyes closed, that beautiful smile, her hair pulled up in a messy pony tail, her eyes as beautiful as ever.

A tired smile crossed his lips, "H, hey, wh, where've ya been? I, i've missed you." he said in a tired voice, his eyes were heavy, but he could see her smile fade away, "H, hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he reached to hold her hand.

"Spongebob." her voice sounded concerned, tears filled his eyes as he realized who the woman was, "Mom?" he questioned, looking around for Ivy, "Wh, where did she go?" Spongebob asked her, "Who?" Margaret asked as she scooted closer.

"Ivianna, d, did you see her?" he asked, "she was just here, where did she go?" he asked, Margaret looked at her husband that was leaning against the wall by the door, his arms were crossed, Harold stepped up, "She was never here." he said, Spongebob's eyes widened before he turned his head his heavy eyelids sliding back down over half of his eyes.

Spongebob turned his head back towards them, "Grandpa?" he asked, the parents froze, tears fell from his eyes, "Spongebob-" Margaret spoke up before her son interrupted her, "I saw him.. Mama, he's.. Is he?" he questioned, he didn't wait for his parents to say anything, their looks were all he needed, he drew his head down and began to cry.

Margaret climbed onto her son's bed and brought him in a comforting hug, "Oh, sweetie." she said as she brought him in closer, his arms wrapped around her as he cried even more, "Grandpa." he managed to choke out, Margaret looked at her husband and gestured for him to come and comfort their son.

"It's ok son." his father said as he patted his son's back, Spongebob looked up at his father, "Gr, grandma?" he asked him, Harold shook his head, "She's fine, don't worry about her, worry about yourself, how are you feeling?" Harold asked.

"But Grandpa.. Mmph my head." he said as he reached to touch his head, panic filled his head as he felt his head, he didn't recognize the material on his head, "Wh, what's this?" Spongebob asked as he tried pulling at it.

"Spongebob." Margaret said as she pulled his hands away from his head, "be careful, you don't want to take that off until the doctor says." Spongebob said, Spongebob looked at his mother, "Doctor?" Spongebob questioned, "What's wrong with me?" Spongebob asked him mom.

Margaret looked at her husband, "Is there something wrong with me? What happened to me, why am I here?" he asked as he looked around the hospital room, "You had surgery, don't you remember?" his mom asked, Spongebob looked at her.

"No.. what did they do to me?" Spongebob asked, "Wh, what's wrong with my legs, what did they do to my legs!" Spongebob shouted as he pulled the covers off of himself, "You broke them, remember?" she asked, "Broke them?" he asked, "I, I didn't break my legs, did I, I don't.."

"You were in a boat accident, remember?" Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "An accident?" Spongebob asked, it didn't make any sense to him, "What boat accident? I'd never driven a boat, mom.."

Margaret looked at her husband, "I think we need to contact mister Brandy." Harold suggested.

Restrained in his bed by two other doctors and his parents, Spongebob was forced to lay down in the hospital bed as the doctor shines his light in his eyes, "G, get away.. From me." Spongebob growled as he tried fighting the doctor's off.

"Spongebob, honey it's ok, he's a doctor, he's just trying to see if you're ok." his mother assured, Spongebob looked at his mother, calming down, his mother would never lie to him, would she?

"Spongebob, do you know where you are?" the doctor asked, Spongebob looked around him and shook his head, "You're in the hospital, do you know why?" he asked him, Spongebob held his head, "I was in an accident.." he answered, "Yes, do you remember who was in that boat with you?" the doctor asked him, "I was never in a boat." Spongebob answered, "So you mean you don't remember the accident?"

Spongebob shook his head, maybe it was better if he didn't remember, "it's all just a blur, P, pat.. My best friend, where is he?" SpongeBob asked as he sat up.

"There's something wrong with our son." Margaret tugged at her husband's shirt, they were waiting outside Patrick's room while SpongeBob and the doctor stood by the bed.

Patrick once again had a breathing mask over his face, SpongeBob held his hand, "i'm right here buddy." SpongeBob spoke to the sleeping starfish.

SpongeBob looked up at the doctor, "what's wrong with him, is he sick or something?" he asked him, the doctor looked at the other patient, "oh, yes, he is very sick." the doctor nodded, it wouldn't be a good idea to worry the boy after he just woke up, what he couldn't remember wouldn't hurt em, could it?

The doctor exits the room, leaving the sponge behind to talk to his best friend; walking over to the sponge's parents, he smiles.

"The surgery was a success." he spoke up while he placed a clipboard at his side, "Success? You call that, a success?" Harold burst out, "Harold." Margaret softly tugs at her husband's sleeve, the doctor eyes Harold.

"I did warn you that something like this could happen, didn't i?" he questioned, "At least Spongebob is alive." he says, "Alive? He's retarded! What life does he have with that?" Harold questioned, "Harold!" Margaret shouted, "Take that back, my boy is not! Retarded!" she yelled, "Well he is! Just look at him! He can't even talk right! What will people think when they see him, he will never be the same again!" Harold shouted.

 ***SLAP***

Harold hunched over covering his cheek, "You sir, are disgusting, all you care about is yourself, who cares what he's like, so what if he's a little different, he's still perfect to me, and at least our boy is alive and remembers us." she said, "and what makes you think that he wouldn't have been any different if he never went through this surgery?"

"Hun," "Don't _'Hun'_ me, you need to go, and think, cuz if you don't change, you won't be apart of this family anymore, now you need to think real hard, we have another chance at being parents, he's gonna need us more than ever now, and before ya know it, he won't need our help and we'll never get to see him, now, go think about it, do you want to be with _'your'_ son?" she asked as she poked him in his chest before she left to be with her son.

Harold pushes through the glass doors of the hospital, he had to get out and think, he had to think real hard at what he could be losing. Harold strolls through downtown, his hands down his pockets.

Harold crosses a small walk bridge and into a park, which may have been a bad idea, seeing all these fathers with their children, smiling, laughing, and chasing their kids around the playground, flying kites in the current, there was a crying kid on the mulch with a scraped knee, the father ran to the boy's aid, bandaged him up and brought him in a hug and went to the ice cream man, Harold sighed, he could have done all of this with his own son if he didn't have a black heart.

"Ahoy there Mr. Squarepants." sounded out a familiar sailor accent, Harold looked up, "Oh, hey Eugene." Harold waved, he cocked his eye brown, "Wh, what are you doing here?" Harold asked, Krabs laughed, "Isn't it obvious? I'm spendin time with me darlin daughter Pearl." he answered before turning to the playground, waving over a small child.

"Coming Daddy!" Little Pearl shouted as she jumped off a slide and ran over, she had to be at least six, "Isn't she a beauty?" Krabs asked, Harold looked at her, "She is-" "Daddy, daddy, can I go play now?" she asked, Eugene laughed, "run along my little buttercup." he waved her off.

Krabs sighed, sitting down next to the sponge, "Ain't nothing that can't beat bein a dad, ain't that right, Mr. Squarepants?" Krabs asked, Harold sighed, "yeah, there's nothing like it…" Harold said, Eugene looked at Pearl, "Even though she's not blood, she's still my baby girl, there's nothing in the entire world I wouldn't do for her, not even the sweetest scent of Money can change the love of a father, I wouldn't trade her for the world." Krabs shakes his head before looking at Harold.

"So, how's yer boy?" Krabs asked, Harold shook his head, tears came rolling out from under his glasses, "He's not good." Harold said, "Oh, really? What happened?" Krabs asked, "He got in a really bad boat accident, and went through a surgery, and now.. He's-"

"He's not dead is he?" Krabs asked, Harold shook his head, "No, he's _'special'_ he's.. He'll never be the same again, and, I don't know what to do, my wife says I need to change, I've tried, somehow after losing him almost three times, I still haven't been able to change, my son needs me and I'm not there." Harold shook his head.

Krabs patted his back, "Sounds awful, I'm sorry that this has happened to you, but at least the boy is alive." Krabs said, Harold sniffed, rubbing his nose, "He's almost eighteen, Eugene, I don't have much time." Harold shook his head, "Ew, a teenager.. But however, it's not too late to change and make it up to him." Eugene says, Harold looked back at him, "How am I supposed to change? What am I supposed to do?" Harold asked.

"Daddy, daddy, can I have an ice cream?" Pearl shouted as she ran over to Krabs, Krabs stood up, cracking his back, looking back at Harold, "Sometimes it doesn't hurt to ask for help." Krabs said, "But how am I supposed to get help, I don't know where to start!"

"Well, start with asking Neptune, it wouldn't hurt a bit, he does listen ya know-" "Daddy, please? I want some Icecream!"

Krabs laughs, "Ok sugar plum, but only one scoop, I ain't made outta money ya know, eh catch ya later Harold, and if yer boy ever needs a job, ya know where to come." Krabs said before he walked away.

Harold stood in front of an altar, a statue of King Neptune (their god) sat in front of him holding a triton.

"Eh, I don't know how I should do this, I've never really been to many churches in my life, except for funerals, which I Pray to you that I don't have to go to my son's funeral anytime soon." Harold shakes his head.

"I don't know what to do, I've tried my best to change for my family, but no matter what I do it's not good enough, I almost lost my son three times, and the next time, I might not be so lucky to get him back." Harold said, "I'm a horrible father, I can't even give my own son a few minutes of father son time without it blowing up in flames."

Tears began to roll down his face, "My son is going to be a man someday, and I don't want him to turn out like me, I want him to turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened to the ocean!"

"I was never really there when he was growing up, neither was his mother, are we bad parents?" he asked, Harold shook his head, "My wife plans on leaving me if I don't straighten up, what am I supposed to do? If there is anything, anyway you can help me, I'd really appreciate it." he said as he stared back up at the statue, a ray of sunshine shined through the stained glass window behind Neptune's head, but nothing seemed to have happened, Harold sighed standing up on his feet.

Harold stood outside of the church, the sun was starting to set, he should really get back. Harold sat in a chair beside Spongebob's bed, he was sleeping, he was so relaxed and peaceful, so young.

That is my son, Harold would repeat in his head, he scooted closer to him to get a better look, he glanced at his hand. Harold cleared his throat, he hesitated to hold his boy's hand, but he got though. Harold wiped away a tear as he felt Spongebob's hand tighten around his hand.

Harold looks up at him, "I'm sorry." he softly spoke, "I'm sorry that this had to happen, I'm sorry I was never the father you wanted me to be, and I'm sorry, I can't even begin to understand what you may have felt, who was I to be a father, a child is a precious thing, you're, a precious thing, and I love you, and you're like this because I just never loved you enough, I should have been there more, I should have played catch with you, I should have held you when you cried, I should have picked you up when you feel, I should have came when you called but, I was nothing what I should have been." Harold shook his head.

"I wish we could start over, from the beginning, I don't want to lose you again, I may have lost the chance at ever having another child again, but at least I have you, you are a strong boy, you must get that from your grandfather." Harold chuckled, "You don't know how much you mean to everyone, I love you." Harold held him as he began to cry.

The room filled with panic as the doctors and nurses rushed into the room, Harold is pushed back against the wall as they surrounded the bed, Margaret runs into the room, she just went out to get something from the vending machine and when she came back, "What is going on!" she shouted as she ran to the doctor.

"You two have to leave!" the doctor shouted at the parents, they both resisted but they were forced out of the room and into the waiting room.

"I, I don't understand, he was fine when I left, what could have happened?" Margaret asked Harold who just shook his head, "I, I don't know, he just started acting up, I don't know what even happened." Harold held her.

Panic filled the both of them, Margaret stood in one spot, while Harold paced back and forth biting his thumb, they were waiting for the doctor to come back with results, it only took twenty minutes for Brandy to exit the room.

Margaret rushed to the doctor, while Harold stood behind her, "So, h, how is he?" Margaret asked, the doctor glanced at Harold before looking back at his wife, and then at his manila folder, his eyes didn't leave the folder until he spoke, looking at Margaret with a concerned face.

Brandy shook his head, "He had a brain bleed, the entire left side of his brain failed-" Margaret backed up, shaking her head, "No." "Resulting in the right side to also fail in the process, there was nothing-" "No, please, stop you can't!" she cried, "I'm sorry, but your son is-" Margaret clung to the doctor, tugging on his coat, Harold stood back, frozen in his spot.

"M, maybe he'll come back, l, like he always does, he's not dead, he was fine this morning." Harold stuttered, Dr. Brandy shook his head, "There is no coming back after this, I'm sorry Mr. Squarepants, but-" Harold gripped the doctor by his collar, angry tears fell down his face, "You said he would be ok this morning! You Said! He was going to live!" Harold shouted in his face.

"I know, but I'm sorry there's nothing else we can do!" "You're wrong, you could have done everything for him! What kind of doctor are you! You're supposed to save lives!" Harold jerked him again, "Sir please!"

Harold was pulled back, shaking his head, "I'm very sorry, we tried our best." Brandy said, glancing at Margaret before leaving.

Harold stood in front of the black casket, staring down at his pale body, he was dressed real nice in a tux, he wiped his nose before turning to his wife who was crying into Grandma Squarepants' shoulder, the crowd was slowly leaving, a few passers patted Harold on the shoulder before leaving.

Harold held Margaret close to him as they approached the boat to go to the celebration of life. They sat in front of the room with a group of people at a circular table, food was being passed around, a plate of food sat in front of the parents, but neither of them bothered to lift a fork to their mouths.

Margaret shook her head, "What's wrong with you." she uttered with bitterness, Harold looked at her but said nothing, she turned her head away from her plate, "Do you even care?" she asked, Harold turned his entire body towards her.

"Of course I care, he was my son too-" "You never treated him like your son, you're acting like nothing ever happened, you can't even shed a single tear for your son, you're acting like everything is ok, when you know it's not!" she raised her voice catching the attention of a few people around them.

"Woman, don't you start with me, you know just as well as I do that I loved that boy, just as much as you did, he is my son too, and I apologize that I don't react the same way you do." he spat, was this really going to happen now.

"That would explain why my son had to ask me if you loved him, for almost eighteen years, you never once tried to show him that you cared, you never even made an effort to be there for him." she stabbed him.

"And please, tell me when was the last time you cared, you are just as guilty as I, and you can't pin this all on me, if you had never let him go to that stupid game, this wouldn't have ever happened, you let him go!" Harold raised his voice, now everyone was staring at them.

Grandma Squarepants stood up, slamming her hands down on the table, "Both of you, stop it! Stop it right now!" she shouted, "You two are becoming monsters, fighting during your sons celebration of life, you two should be ashamed of yourselves, I've known Spongebob more than the two of ya, and i know that he wouldn't want you to fight, he would want you to be happy." she said, and she was right, and they all knew it.

"You two are tearing eachother apart, if it wasn't that accident that killed em, it would've been you two, you two are both responsible, what happened to you two, you used to worship each other, and now, there is nothing there, you two need to grow up!" she said before he blew her nose before she sat down.

"She's right dear." Margaret turned her head to look at him, "We are tearing eachother apart, Spongebob wouldn't want this, we used to love each other, but now, hun, I don't even know you anymore." she shook her head.

Harold looked at her, "Dear, please." he placed his hand on hers but she took it away, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore, I'm done, we're done, we can't go on anymore, not like this." she shook her head before she stood up, "I want your stuff out by the end of the month, so that leaves you three weeks." she said before she turned to leave.

Harold sat behind, there was no point in stopping her, she was right, they weren't the same anymore, the only thing that kept them together was their son, and now that he was gone, they had nothing.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **I know some of you might not be very religious but, hey this is what I got, and so yeah there's nothing I can really say about that, I just needed a way!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry i may have rushed this chapter a little, but that's ok.**

Harold sat alone in an empty house, a cheap one bedroom apartment on the other side of the city, the only things that were inside was a small sofa, an old fuzzy box T.V, a queen size bed in the small bed room, and a wasted Harold Squarepants sprung out over the kitchen table, a pile of divorce papers spread across the small round table.

A few picture frames sat on the kitchen counter, one picture of him and his ex wife, another with a picture of Spongebob posing for his high school yearbook pictures, and one with all three of the Squarepants family, Spongebob must've been at least eight in the family photo.

 ***Smash***

Harold stood up after throwing an empty bottle at the wall, kicking over the table, papers flying everywhere. In a blind rage everything went to the trash, anything he could get his hands on he either threw, or kicked across the room. Screaming in pain as he was forced to be reminded of his beloved son's death.

Dropping to his knees he picked up a broken picture frame one which had Spongebob's high school picture, he took the picture out of the broken glass and dusted it off, bringing it into his chest he began to cry, "H, ha, I'm sorry." he cried, "I'm so, sorry, please forgive me." he cried as he turned his head up to the tombstone planted in front of him.

Harold placed a small bouquet of daisies on the grass, along with the picture, "I love you, I'm so sorry, I, I'd give anything to have you back, I'm sorry." he cried as he fell forward onto the grass, ripping it out, the sound of thunder startled him, and the rain came down heavy, but he didn't want to leave, he had nowhere else to go.

He could see, and hear the rain around him, but he couldn't feel it, it was strange, he looked up to find there was an umbrella shielding him from the rain, he turned his head to look at who was holding it.

"Dad." his beautiful voice rang through his head, "Sp, Spongebob." he called out to him, quickly standing up, he forced the boy in a tight hug, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks as he realized that he had been dreaming all along.

"W, whoa, D, dad, what's going on, wh, why are you crying?" Spongebob asked him, Harold pulled him out of the hug, "I love you, son, don't you ever forget that, do you hear me, don't you forget it, oh, I am so happy that you're ok."

"Where are we going?" Spongebob asked his dad who pushed him in his wheelchair, Harold smiled, "it's a surprise."

The automatic doors opened to the outside world, a place that the sponge had dearly missed, it had been so long since he'd been out, he had forgotten how good the cool current felt against his skin.

Spongebob smiled glee at he stared up at the clear blue sky, the clouds slowly moved across the sky, and the beautiful flowers and trees in the garden waved at him as the wind filled his pores.

He had never witnessed something so magical, this was the best feeling he'd felt in long time since he been entered the hospital, having been breathing the stale air of dying fish and cleaning products, the fresh salty air scented with the slight fragrance from the flowers was a thousand times better.

The sounds of distant laughter, and the buzzing of the graceful Jellyfish filled his ears.

Spongebob looked at his father, a smile brighter than the sun itself stayed glued to his face, tears of joy filled the rim of his eyes.

His attention was taken away when something drifted over his father's head, graceful in its movement, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but, what was it? What was this beautiful creature?

"D, dad, what is that thing?" Spongebob asked as his eyes followed the graceful creature.

Harold looked up, smiling, "that son, is a Jellyfish." he answered, "oh wow, a fish made out of jelly!" Spongebob spoke, Harold laughed, "no, it's not made out of jelly, they make jelly." Harold informed.

"Ooh, even better! Wow, it's so beautiful, don't you agree, dad?" SpongeBob asked, Harold nodded, "that it is, here, watch this." Harold said as he picked up a net that was just lying around.

Harold brought the Jellyfish in close, it didn't even put up a fight, he showed it to SpongeBob who awed.

"Be careful, son, he may look harmless, but he is far from it these gentle creatures-" "Ow! He bit me!" SpongeBob shouted as he snatched back his throbbing finger.

"He didn't bite you, he stung you, that's his way of protecting himself, along with hunting." Harold corrected the young sponge.

SpongeBob began to laugh as the spineless creature floated out of the silky net.

"C, can I catch one?" SpongeBob asked, Harold grinned, "i'm not sure what you can do in that chair, they be graceful, but they sure are fast, it takes practice." Harold nodded, "you know, your grandfather loved to jellyfish, he was the best jellyfisher I knew!" Harold bragged, "but someday maybe you can be even better." Harold said as he handed the boy the net.

His eyes lock onto a nearby jellyfish, just a few feet away, munching on some seagrass, it was so close, he was sure he could catch it, he wheeled himself over, swinging his net to catch it, but failed when the jellyfish swam away, but not too far, now once again he stood behind it, it came clear that he wouldn't catch it just by sitting in the chair, he'd have to get up.

Spongebob grunted as he pushed himself up he wobbled a little before stands up straight, causing Harold to gasp, it was a miracle he could stand! Though the moment didn't last long, Spongebob reached out to catch it but instead he fell flat on his face, the jellyfish then stung him on the rear before flying away.

"Barnacles, I almost had it." Spongebob muffled out from the concrete slab, his father helped him up, Spongebob spit out dirt before he turned his attention to the jellyfish, smiling, "I've got to get on my feet again, I have to if I ever wanna catch that guy." Spongebob blurted.

Standing in the second story window stood Margaret, quietly watching as the only two men she loved bonded, Harold grabbed Spongebob and turned him around to go inside, the sponge looks up at his mother and waves.

Harold steps behind her, he doesn't say anything to her, he coughs as he waits for her to notice him. With her arms still crossed she approaches him with her smiling face, "You were great today." she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He sighs with a smile, "Well, I had a wake up call, he's my son, and I realize that we don't have much time left, I may have not been there in the beginning, but, i'm here now." he softly spoke in her ear.

Margaret pulls out of the hug, smiling up at her husband before he brings her in a kiss.

"And then it floated out of the net! I tried to catch one but, i ended up failing, I've got to learn to walk again, maybe when you wake up we can arrange for you to come outside and see for yourself, I just know you'll love it!" Spongebob laughed as he told Patrick all about the time he had with his father.

The doctor stepped into the room, "It's time to go." he informed, Spongebob turned to him, "What? Now? But I just got here." Spongebob cried, the doctor laughed, "You've been here all day, I think your friend needs a break, let em rest." he said as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the sponge.

 **Weeks Later**

A huge crowd of doctors and nurses stood around the sponge as he took his first step, pushing the walker out of the way, the stumbled to be caught by the therapist, he groaned as he pushed himself off the man, who held his arms around him.

Spongebob pushed the man, "I can do it." he insisted, the man stepped back to give the sponge some room, and with a few steps he fell flat on his face with a grunt, he swatted away the help of the doctors, "I got it, I got it, I can do it myself, I don't need your help." Spongebob protested before taking a few minutes to push himself up.

"YES!" Spongebob shouted while throwing his arms up, "I did it! I can stand on my own!" he cheered, now all he had to do was to retrain himself to walk and run, the jellyfish weren't going to wait forever.

 **Month Later**

"Here son, we've got you something." Harold said as he handed Spongebob a gift wrapped box, his hands traced over the dark blue wrapping paper, the soft teal loopy bow, he looked up at his parents.

"Wh, what is it?" he asked them, "Unwrap it and find out." his mother laughed as she leaned against her husband, Spongebob smiled, shaking the long box, it was something big! Spongebob laughed as he raced to rip the wrapper off.

His eyes lit up once he opened the box, he looked up at his parents who nodded, he laughed as he carefully took the jellyfishing net out of the box, "This is- is this really mine?" he asked them, his mother laughed, "It's got your name on it." she said, Spongebob laughed, jumping off the bed he rushed the two in a hug, "Thank you, this is the best gift I've ever gotten!"

"Oh, I've got to test it out." he said as he brushed the wooden stick, he turned his his father, "Can we go outside?" Spongebob asked and all he got was an answer.

The double doors opened to the sponge, the cool air once again hit his face, he let out a relaxing breath as he stepped outside. He waved his net in the salty sea current to get a good feel of the net.

Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants stand back and watch their son as he pranced around the garden, chasing many little jellyfish but never actually catching any, he'd have to learn to get faster and he knew that, and in no time he'd get better.

Spongebobs parents turned around to look at Dr. Brandy who walked out into the garden, he smiled at the boy, "It was as if it were only yesterday that he entered this place, he's gotten so much better in time, it's like he was never injured." he stated, his parents smiled and agreed, "In no time he'll be set to go home any day now."

Margaret wiped away a tear of joy, "Thank you doctor." she said as she hugged him, the doctor smiled, "now, here's some even greater news." he spoke up-

…

"What is it?" Spongebob asked as he ran to the three, a little jellyfish in his net, "You're gonna freak when you hear this." his mother grabbed him by his shoulders, the doctor laughed, "Well, it's better if you see it for yourself, and then freak out." the doctor suggested.

 **A few minutes later**

Spongebob starred Patrick in the face, the starfish stared at him with tired eyes, Spongebob smiled, cried even, "P, patrick! Y, you're awake!" he spoke up, a groan escaped Patrick's throat, but nothing else came out.

"Y, you won't believe it, I, I caught a jellyfish, it took some time, but I finally did it." Spongebob excited informed, another groan escaped Patrick's throat, Spongebob laughed, looking at the doctor, "Can we take him outside?" Spongebob asked him, the doctor hesitated but gave in.

They wheeled the bed out into the front of the garden, Patrick seemed pretty amused, he began to smile at all the pretty colors, and then at the graceful creatures that drifted in the current, he looked at the strange sponge beside him, "Wh, what?" he asked, Spongebob laughed, pointing to the jellyfish, "Those are called Jellyfish." Spongebob informed, "Wait right here Pat." Spongebob said before he ran off to catch one.

Patrick stared down at the jellyfish in the net, he lifted his hand up to touch it, "Oh, be careful Pat, they'll ***zap*** sting you." he mumbled the last part under his breath, "Are you ok?" Spongebob asked, but all he got was a laugh that was soon joined by his own.

 **8 weeks later**

Life had just started to pick up again, it was time for the two to be released from the hospital, with a check up every six weeks, they were free to go home.

Spongebob stepped into the small house, it'd been the first time in months that he'd stepped foot into this house, the rush of old happy, family memories flooded back to him, the smell of fresh baked cookies or pies.

"Meow." Spongebob turned around to stare down at the little snail, tears filled his eyes, "Gary!" he rushed to hug him, Gary also cried, he hadn't seen his best friend since the night of the game, he'd spent most of the time alone in his owner's room, sleeping on his bed that smelt like the sponge, sure Margaret fed the snail but he still missed Spongebob.

"Meow, meow, meow" he cried, "I'm sorry I've been away for so long." the sponge apologized as he scratched Gary behind his eyes, the snail hugged and purred against his young master, "I've missed you too boy."

"Come on! Let's go play in our room!" Spongebob waved as he ran up the stairs, he stepped through his bedroom door, he sighed, he loved his room, his, blue room, decorated in fishing lures and hooks, his twin sized bed, a mermaidman and barnacle boy bed set, his shelves displaying his rewards from the sports and other competitions that he'd entered, not as single thing, not even the pictures on the dressers were touched.

Spongebob fell on his soft bed, it was much more comfortable than the stiff hospital beds, he moaned closing his eyes to relax, he opened his eyes to look at the single picture frame on his nightstand, it was a picture of him and his girlfriend.

Spongebob smiled, picking the picture up, he brushed his hand over the glass, "Soon, we will meet again, Oh, I have so much to tell you." he said as he brought the picture into a hug.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, yeah I kinda, rushed this, enough hospital junk, well, until next time ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

Spongebob smiles at his mother who adjusts his red bow tie, she slides her hands down his shoulders, a small tear sets at the edge of her eyes, she smiles, "You're so grown up." she says as she tugs at his jacket.

She stops smiling, "but, are you sure you wanna go? I mean you don't have to." she shook her head, Spongebob holds her hands, "Of course I wanna go, I've only got one prom ya know, I won't get this chance again."

Margaret fakes a smile, "I don't want you going alone, do ya hear?" she said, Spongebob smiled brightly, "Don't worry, Patrick's going, and I just know Ivy'll be there." he informed, Margaret sighed, he was only going to hurt himself, but he was young and needed to know.

"Well, come on then, let's get going." she said as she lead the well dressed sponge out to the boat, "well, come on, are you getting in?" she asked him as she looked at him through the driver's seat, Spongebob looked up at her and then back at the boat, "Come on dear, it's ok, nothing's gonna happen." she said as she patted his spot in the seat.

"Now, remember, to have fun, but not too much fun, you've got an appointment with in six days." she said as they came to a halt in front of the recreation hall, the outside was lined with lights, flower arches lined the walkway up to the building, young teens stood outside the building talking to their friends while the rest walked into the building.

Spongebob let a nervous sigh as his mother drove off. Spongebob looked all around the big room, it was amazing, columns of balloons stood tall, hanging stars, lights and streamers hung from the roof like a starry night. Long tables of food and drinks, a few tables sat in the back corner next to the buffet, while many party goers danced in the middle of the room.

Some fish stopped to stare at the sponge, some of them waved but he knew none of them, as he made his way through the crowd of dancers, maybe he'd find what he was looking for among these fish.

Spongebob stood back, smiling as he caught sight of a lonely sponge, her back faced him, he slowly crept up behind her. Ivy jumped when a pair of thin arms wrapped around her, but she then laughed, "Oh, there you are I- Spongebob?" she questioned as she looked at him.

Spongebob smiled, "Hi Ivy, I made it, c, can you believe it?" he asked her, a small smile crossed her lips, "Th, that's great, but, what are you doing here?" she asked him, Spongebob laughed, "I'm here to dance with you, they released me a few weeks ago." he informed her, Ivy looked at him, "but I have to go back in about a week for my check up, look I still got the stitches." he showed her as he rubbed the stitches on his head.

Ivy glanced up, he had at least four stitches left, "Did you miss me?" he asked her, "Spongebob." she spoke up, Spongebob laughed, bringing her in a hug, "I, I missed you too, I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"Spongebob-" Spongebob's eyes filled with tears as he lowered their hands, he looked away, "Wh, why weren't you there?" he asked her, he looked back, squeezing her hands, "I, I called, and texted you, and you never answered me, I needed you but you weren't there." he cried even more, but then he smiled.

"But, I'm sure you have a good reason, right? You must've been grounded or something, and you couldn't talk or see me." he said, "Spongebob, I-" "N, No it's, it's ok, I forgive you, you probably wouldn't have wanted to see me that way anyways, I know I wouldn't, hehe i know, I was in that condition, it was hard, but, I, I did it! I lived, I died, but, I lived! I just wish you were there to help me through it all." Spongebob sniffed.

Tears filled Ivy's eyes, "Spongebob-" "I love you too, I, I love you, and I don't ever wanna be apart from you that long again!" he said as he brought her in a kiss, but he stopped when a familiar voice rang in his ears.

Spongebob looked up, smiling, "oh, hey Jared!" Spongebob greeted, "Hey lil sponge." he waved as he stepped up, "What are you doing here, I thought you were dead." he said as he cocked his eyebrow, Spongebob laughed, "Twice! But I'm super strong! See my muscles?" Spongebob asked as he showed him his weak arm muscles.

"I live through both of them, the doctor said that I was lucky, of course I have to go back and get these removed but, other then that, I am good as new." Spongebob smiled, Jared looked at Ivy, "and now, me and Ivy can-" "Spongebob, listen." Ivy spoke up.

"We're not together anymore." she informed, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "we're not together? Hehe, silly Ivy, were together right now, you, me, and even Jared, see?" Spongebob said, Ivy looked at him questionly.

"N, no, not like that, what I mean is-" she looks up at Jared and Jared wraps his arm around her and smiles, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "So you two are friends? That's great, you know it's better to have more friends, don't you think?" Spongebob questioned.

"Listen, Spongebob you and Ivy are done, she broke up with you, and now she is with me, ya got that?" Jared blurted, Spongebob shook his head, not quite understanding it until he got a closer look, seeing Ivy hug Jared as he hugged his arm around her.

Spongebob looked at Ivy, "I, Ivy?" Spongebob choked, "I, is this true?" he asked her, Ivy sighed, looking away from him, she couldn't look at him, not like this, she nodded, Spongebob shook his head, "Wh, why? I, I thought you loved me, you were mine, and, how could you keep this from me, why couldn't you tell me?" Spongebob asked as his eyes filled with tears.

"I couldn't tell you, you were in the hospital the entire time, I couldn't tell you that when you were in the process of healing." she shook her head, "and so, you just, cheated on me?" Spongebob asked, "and that makes it all better?"

Ivy shook her head, "I didn't know what to do, ok, that night you got in that really bad accident-"

Ivy sat in the waiting room full of concerned patients, a father talking to one of the many doctors, "Sir, your wife and daughter will be fine, the mother just has a broken arm, and the girl just has a small wound, they'll be fine, we promise, just, go wait in the waiting room, there are other patients that need us." he said before he walked off.

A few feet in front of her stood Spongebob's parents, Spongebob's dad was holding his wife, rubbing her shoulder as she cried into him, Patrick's parents were sitting two seats down from her, they weren't crying, they were shaking, obviously worried for their son, crying wouldn't help their son.

Ivy stood up when the doctor approached Spongebob's parents, standing just a few feet behind them, "Your son made it." he said, Spongebob's mother smiled, hugging her husband, "Did you hear that, he made it!"

"Yes, but, he's not in the best condition, he was very lucky to have made it out alive." the doctor said before he gestured for them to follow him.

Ivy slowly walked into the room, finding her boyfriend, or what was left of him, in the bed, tubes, and wires hooked up to him, he was on life support, and had bandages, and stitches covering his body. The doctor turned to the visitors, "You may not think it, but, Spongebob was very lucky, as I had said, he actually died on the table, but with the power of the other surgeons, he was brought back, but this wouldn't be the first time that he'd escaped death, now was it." the doctor smiled.

"It would seem that, Neptune has some plans for this little sponge, doesn't he." the doctor sighed, "now, I don't know how long it will take for the boy to wake up, it may take a few days, maybe a week or two, but even when he wakes up, he won't be able to get out of bed, to use the bathroom, or even eat properly, both of his legs were severely broken, he may not ever walk again, but it's possible, he's a strong lad, he broke one arm, and four ribs, he had lost a good amount of blood as well, it was a good thing that you were here Harold, or he might not even be here." the doctor shook his head.

The doctor looked passed the parents and at the young girl at the side of Spongebob's bed, she brushed her hand down the side of his face before she went to hold his hand, bruised, bloody knuckles caught her eye, tears fell from her eyes.

"You must be his girlfriend, I'm doctor Brandy, Spongebob's doctor, i've actually been his doctor since he was a wee boy, and don't worry little miss, he'll be fine, good as new in a few months or so, he is a strong young man." The doctor assured.

Ivy looked up at him, "H, How did this, how could-" The doctor shrugged, "He was in a bad accident, it happens, and he was just lucky to make it out alive, if those firemen didn't make it in time when they did, the boy would have died last night."

Ivy looked back at Spongebob, "Lucky." she mumbled under her breath, the doctor looked at the boy's bruised face, "Much luckier than his friend, the starfish." he spoke up, Ivy looked up at him, "the boy will be crushed, there's nothing more we can do except keep him on life support, until his parents sign the paper, but we're not talking about Patrick." the doctor shook his head.

"Just give it time, he'll be fine in no time." the doctor said before he turned to Spongebob's parents, "I think that it's time that we all go, and come back later, like I said, he'll be fine." he said as he walked out of the room, "Come on dear." Margaret called out before leaving the room.

Ivy stood at Spongebob's side, her hands on the bars, staring down at him, she didn't hear anything of what the doctor had said, all she heard was, he was dead, it sure looked that way.

"A, and that's the last time I seen you, I couldn't do it, I couldn't stand to see you that way, I honestly thought you were going to die, and I couldn't be there when that happened." Ivy shook her head, she then looked at Jared.

"I was upset about what had happened to you, heart broken even, and I needed someone to talk to, and Jared, he was there, and he made everything better, I ended up liking him, the way I liked you, I tried my best not to get caught up with him, but I couldn't help it, and I couldn't come out and tell you because I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"And, so you choose to hurt me yourself? I just got out of recovery, I can walk again, I can talk, eat, even Jellyfish! I came here tonight to be with you, and you want to be with him, someone that you knew I loathed, if you told me before, I wouldn't have even came to this stupid prom." Spongebob shook his head.

"Hey!" Jared raised his voice, Spongebob scoffed holding his hand up to keep him from speaking, "Maybe, this is for the best, I don't need you, all those times that I thought I needed you in my life, I was only fooling myself, because when it came down to it, with me in that bed, you weren't there, when I thought I needed you to support me, I did it for myself, not you, I know now that some day, when I find me a real woman, I'll have you to thank." Spongebob smiled, glancing up at Jared before looking at Ivy.

"I hope you know what you're doing, because you know what he is, you may think that he is a dream boat but in the end, your dream will turn into a nightmare." he said before he walked away.

Spongebob sat alone at an empty table, a small plate of food sat in front of him, he was silently crying to himself, he didn't want anyone else to know that he wasn't happy, it would be horrible if they all got sad.

Spongebob was all alone, until a wheelchair was pushed up next to him, it was Patrick, Spongebob smiled, "Hey Patrick, hey Margie." Spongebob waved, Margie sat down in the seat next to Patrick.

"Say, what are you doing, sitting around?" Margie asked, "Why aren't you dancing, your legs aren't broke, are they?" she asked, Spongebob laughed at the joke, Spongebob twirled his fork around his plate, his smile fading away.

"I can't." he said, Margie cocked her head, "Whaddya mean ya can't, I've seen ya dance before, so I know you know how, so why can't ya, where's that gal of yers?" Margie asked, Spongebob dropped his head onto the table, he was crying but the music overpowered the sounds of him crying, his shoulders just shook.

Margie glances up at the food table, seeing the girl that was supposed to be Spongebob's girlfriend with another guy standing by the punch bowl, laughing, hugging, and now kissing. Margie awed in sympathy, getting up she walked around the table and sat down next to him, she wrapped her arm around him and brought him in a hug, he accepted the hug, burying his face in her chest, his arms wrapping around her.

"Awe ya poor little thing, I know, it must hurt." she said as she began to rub his back, "It hurts, but it won't last forever, oh, don't even worry about Becky, dear, there will be someone who is much better, you can do better off." she shook her head, Spongebob raised his head slightly, "but-"

"She was just one girl out of the many more to come, consider this a lesson." Spongebob sighed, "Thanks mama Star." he said as he wiped away a tear, Margie stood up, holding her hand out.

"What are you?" Spongebob looked at her hand, "You wanna dance, don't you?" she asked him, "Y, yeah, are you sure? What about Patrick?" he asked, Margie laughed, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have a Patrick." she admitted, "This is the least I can do, come on, it'll be fun, I don't bite."

Spongebob laughed as he took her hand, they walked out onto the dance floor, not too far from Patrick. The two had danced to like five different songs before walking back to the table, Margie was laughing, "Well, Spongebob, I think it's time that we get going, Patrick needs to take his medicine before he goes to bed, would you like a ride home?" she asked him, "Sure, that would be great!" how could he refuse?

"Hey Pat, I got another joke for you, what does Mermaid Man get in his drinks?" he asked as he bit his lip to keep from laughing, "Uh, don't tell me, this is a hard one, um… it can't be mayo, is it?" Patrick asked, Spongebob snickered, "No." he shook his head.

"Oh, I thought it was Mayo, I like mayo, have you ever tried Mayo on a Krabby Patty? Hmm Mustard, they have mustard on Krabby patties, does Mermaid man get mustard in his drinks?" Patrick asked, "No, ya give up?" Spongebob asked.

Patrick nodded, "Just ice." Spongebob answered before he busted out in laughter, Patrick laughed along, "ha ha, ha ha, wait, I don't get it." Patrick scratched his head, "Can you explain it to me?" Patrick asked, Spongebob stopped laughing, "Oh, um well- maybe next time, my house it right here, I'll see you later Pat!" Spongebob waved as he ran inside.

Margaret stood in front of the kitchen counter, an apron wrapped around her waist as she whisked white cream in a bowl, "Oh, you're home early, how was it?" she asked him as Spongebob walked into the kitchen.

Spongebob smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek, "I had a blast." he answered, Margaret giggled, "Did you see Ivy?" she asked, Spongebob sighed as he sat down, "Yeah, I saw her, but she wasn't with me, she was with Jared, she cheated on me." he informed as he wiggled his tie off.

"Awe, that's horrible, are you ok?" she asked him, Spongebob shrugged, "Not at first, but Margie was there and she talked to me, she danced with me, and honestly, it was great after that, she gave me a ride home."

Margaret smiled, "I'll have to thank her later." she said, "So, did you already eat? I made dinner and saved you a plate just in case, it's on the counter, I'm making your favorite sea urchin pie, of course it's not as good as your grandmother's but, it's still second best."

Spongebob smiled, "I love you." he said before standing up to hug her, kissing her once again on her cheek, "I'm gonna go get changed and I'll be down here in a bit to help you with that." he said before he went to his room to change, "Hey Gare Bare." Spongebob waved as he passed him by on the stairs.

 **Well, I guess that's a happy ending for this chapter, I know, too soon for the prom? Oh well, it was thing in his life, no date to his junior prom, like he said in the episode 'Chaperone' and he had to have danced with Margie, since he mentioned her. Until next time guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

Thin black wheels rolled down the white hallway, the wheelchair which held Patrick Star was being pushed by Spongebob himself, they were on their way to their first class they had together. Some of the students in the hallway would stop in their tracks to turn around and watch the two, last time they've seen the two of them was at the football game, and the last time they've heard about them, they heard that they had died in the accident.

The classroom they entered seemed strange, the entire room was lit up in conversation, until they walked into the room and everyone turned to look at them like they were complete strangers. Spongebob turns to the puzzled teacher, "E, excuse me miss, are we in the right room?" Spongebob asked her.

The teacher approached them, "Spongebob, Patrick? Is that really, what are you doing here?" She asked them, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, glancing at Patrick, "We're here to learn, but, how do you know our names?" he asked her, the teacher glanced at the class, "I'm your teacher, Ms. Briggs, and these are your classmates, this is math." she gestured to the class.

The two look at the classmates, Patrick turns to Spongebob, "They're all staring, Spongebob, why are they all staring, they're scaring me." Patrick began to panic, Spongebob calmed him down, "It's ok Pat, they've never seen such handsome dudes, come on Pat, let's take our seats." he said before he pushed Patrick along sitting in the first row of seats.

Spongebob stared at the work sheet that had been passed out, it was simple math, but none of it came out clear, he knew the numbers but he didn't know where to put them, Spongebob looks at Patrick who is drooling with confusion, "Pst, Pat, do you know what this means?" Spongebob asked him, Patrick snaps out of his daze, "Huh, what?"

Spongebob shake his head, "I think we've been away for too long, I don't know any of this." Spongebob said before raising his hand to get the teacher's attention, she turned around stopping her movements on the chalkboard, "yes, Spongebob?" she asked with a small smile.

"I don't understand this problem, what does this mean?" Spongebob asked as he pointed to his paper, the woman walked over, "Oh, that's a multiplication sign, you multiply this number, by this number." she said as she pointed to each number, "Multiply? Pat, do you know how to multiply?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, but I don't think that now's the right time for a lesson in reproduction." Patrick shook his head, "Reprodu- ew, no I'm not talking about 'that' I'm talking about this!" Spongebob picked the paper up to show him,

Patrick shrugged, "Looks like a bunch of scribble scrabble to me, I don't even know why we gotta learn this." Patrick said as he crossed his arms, Spongebob turned to the teacher, "Um, Ms. Briggs, I don't know how to multiply." Spongebob spoke up, "How can you not know how to multiply? This is third grade math." she said, Spongebob looked at the paper, "Third Grade?" he cocked his head.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" a man yelled as he slammed his fists down on a conference table, a group of teachers, including the principal, who also happened to be Mr. Puff, seems like he wanted to move on from elementary to a higher place which was High school. Mr. Puff was standing at a window watching as the rain drops fell from the window while he listened to the other teachers.

"Do you know how many questions that boy had today? Usually it's ok to ask a few questions, but when he asks what every single question is, how am I supposed to teach the rest of the class?" asked Ms. Briggs.

"You say you have Spongebob who asks questions, it's better than teaching his pink friend, that boy doesn't even pay attention, I swear he's retarded, I ask him what his name is and he says Pink!" another woman, his English teacher throws her fins up.

"You're tellin me, that boy will either eat the football, or he'll just stand there with that stupid grin on his face, drooling!" Coach Luis crosses his arms, "Actually, Luis, he can't stand." the English teacher snickered, "Oh, uh, right, so he's useless in any, and everything we do." the coach said as he picked up his clipboard and crossed Patrick off the team.

"Speaking of uselessness, ever since Spongebob got out of the hospital, he's been to careful about hitting his head, I mean, all he does is sit out, blowing bubbles." the basketball coach shook his head.

Mr. Puff sighs, shaking his head he turns around to look at them, "and what do you want me to do about it, those boys were in a tragic accident that scarred them for life, they both almost died, they both just got out of the hospital, so it's only natural, so what do you want me to do about it?" he bumped his hands up.

"It doesn't matter if they survived or not, of course it was tragic but, we're teachers and we're supposed to teach, how can we ever reteach them, as far as i know, Spongebob doesn't remember anything third grade and up, and Patrick, he's just not there." Ms. Briggs shook her head, "So, what's the point in even having them here? They don't know anything, and we can't make them start all over, they'd be too old by the time they got back on track."

"So, what Ms. Briggs, you want me to kick those boys out? Is that what you want, for not knowing?" he asked, the teachers all sat back with their arms crossed staring at the principal.

* * *

 **Week Later**

Spongebob walked into his first period class room, he glanced at Patrick's desk, he must've went to the doctors for his check up. Spongebob sat enthusiastically, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

With an apple on her desk, she cleared her throat, glancing at Spongebob, and then the empty seat next to him, "um, where's your friend, Spongebob?" She asked, Spongebob looked to the desk, "Patrick? Oh, he's probably with Dr. Brandy." Spongebob answered, nods as she checks him off as absent.

Spongebob slowly walked to his table, where a group of athletic jocks sat, they all stopped their conversations to look up at the young sponge, they glanced at eachother, like what was he doing here? Spongebob smiled and sat down, "Hey guys!" he greeted, he glanced further down the table and smiled, "Oh hey there Jared, Ivianna, great day isn't it?" he asked before he turned to his tray of food, he looked at his watch, "Oh, excuse me." he said before he turned to a small bag beside him, taking out a bag of medication for his head.

* * *

"Wa, wait, wh, what are you doing!" Spongebob shouted as the group of guys dragged the sponge into the bathroom, the stall door was swung open, Spongebob hung in their arms, "N, no please, don't!" Spongebob cried out before they dunked his head in the water, "Swirly!" one of the guys yelled, Ivy stood back covering her mouth, she turned to Jared who held the door open, pushing him, "St, stop it! You're hurting him!" she shouted, Jared pushed her away, "Oh clam it, you're acting like you're still in love with em, he's not cool anymore, he's a loser." he said.

"That doesn't matter, he's still a person, a, and he went through something, and- If you don't call those boys off, I'm gonna leave!" she shouted, Jared sighed waving his hand, "Ok, that's enough!" he said before pushing threw the boys, he picked Spongebob up by the back of his shirt, he was coughing up the dirty water, he looked up at him, blood was dripping from his stitches, having him close his left eye, Jared had taken the clear bag of medication, "N, no wait, I need those, if Dr. Brandy finds out that I didn't take them, he'll- No!" Spongebob shouted as Jared dumped them down the drain.

Spongebob was dropped to the floor, "You're lucky this time, next time you won't be so lucky, Patrick's not here to protect you now, you're on your own." Jared shook his head, Spongebob just held his head, no doubt he'd have to go see Dr. Brandy after school to see about getting new stitches and more medication, he wouldn't be happy about this.

* * *

The past two days had been the same, he tried his best to avoid the beefy students, telling the principle about the bullying problem, but Mr. Puff would just sigh and pass it off, it was ok if everyone picked on the sponge kid. Guess the incident at the park wasn't a good enough reminder, since the boys weren't charged or even kicked out of school, the case went cold for that sixteen year old, the judge and lawyers all had a liking to the teenager that they dismissed the case, it wasn't like they had killed the boy.

The hallways were big, and there wasn't much where he could hide, maybe in the lockers that they had thrown him in, they'd leave him in the rusty lockers for an entire weekend, and when they let him out, they'd throw dish soap on him and make him scrub the bathrooms. Where was Patrick when he needed him? Patrick could save him, but Patrick wasn't here, where was he? It worried him, maybe something had happened at the doctor's office and he had to stay.

* * *

After three attempts to see Patrick, Spongebob finally decided to visit him directly at his house. Spongebob could hear Margie, Patrick's mother, yelling from the other side of the door as he banged his fist on the hard rock.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming, keep yer pants on!" She said before the door opened with anger, "what do you, oh, it's you Spongebob." She immediately calmed down and a friendly smile spread across her face.

"Did ya come to see Patrick?" She asked as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Spongebob quickly nodded, "y, yes momma Margie, is he here? I've been trying to get a hold of him, I haven't seen him in-" Margie features for the sponge to enter her house.

Patrick sat in front of a t.v., he busted out laughing, pointing to the colorful screen, "that guy got hit in the head with a- huh, Spongebob? What are you doing here, when did you-" Spongebob ran and hugged him, "I missed you so much, I thought something terrible happened at the hospital!" He cried.

* * *

Spongebob, Patrick, and Margie all sat in the living room, Herb, Patrick's father, laid past out in his lazy chair.

"What? Why would they kick him out?" Spongebob asked, Margie shrugged, removing her reading glasses, "They said that this school is an A+ school, and that they don't allow fish of his kind, in their school." She shook her head, "fish of his kind, but he's a starfish, fish is in his species name, how could they not allow him in the doors?" Spongebob asked, Margie shook her head, "i'm not talking about species, son, i'm talking about his ability to learn, they say he's about as smart as a basketball with a brain the size of a pea." She shook her head.

"That's good, right mama Star?" Spongebob asked her, Margie shook her head, "no, what I mean is that they think he's dumb." She answered, Spongebob gasped, "What? That's not true, Patrick's the smartest guy I know!" Spongebob raised his voice before looking at Pat, who was picking his nose _(Just like he did in, 'that's no lady' episode)._

Slightly disgusted, he turns back to Margie, "ok, he's not the smartest but, that's what schools are for, to teach their students." Margie sighed, "That's what Herb, and I said but they said that he was too stupid that he made the gifted kids seem smart." She said, Spongebob shook his head, it just wasn't right, Patrick didn't deserve this, he was still a kid!

* * *

Spongebob stepped out of the Star house, Margie gave a hug and pat on his back, while Patrick begged him not to leave him with the strange woman that's was, 'Mother'. "Thanks for having me, and dinner was great!" He smiled, "Your welcome, oh thanks for stopping by. You're always welcome. Now get home before ol Margaret gets worried"

"NO, Spongebob, don't leave, please take me with you, I don't know these strange people, they're torturing me by feeding nasty bitter liquids to me on a spoon, and then they make me take baths and go to bed super early, and then they take me to that creepy doctor, who's actually an alien from a far away planet, or it's just man ray in disguise!"

"Oh hush now Patrick, you're being dramatic, and Dr.Brandy isn't an alien or man ray, and we are your parents and it is our job to make sure you're ok." Margie places her hands on her hips, she looks up at Spongebob, "Sorry, he gets like that."

Spongebob laughs, "That's just Patrick being Patrick, I hate to go but I can practically hear my mother screaming my name to hurry up and get home." He waves as he walks away.

* * *

Spongebob softly closes the door behind him, he turns around to walk in the kitchen, dessert sounded so good right now. As he entered the kitchen he is stopped at the door, his parents are sitting silently at the round table, they turn their heads to look at him.

Spongebob's eyes drift down to an unfolded letter in his mother's hand.

* * *

 **Welp i'm gonna end this chapter here, seems like a good spot.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome guys, this is the last chapter of childhood, I know, we are all sad to see him go, but that is life. Note, that in the beginning, the BOLD words come from a song, which you may recognize, I just thought it went good with this... it's called 'Second Chance, by Shinedown' it's a really great song, one of my favorites. Well enjoy, R &R.**

The room was dark, only four streaks of light shined against the back wall, the sound of a lock being unlocked could be heard on the other side before it opened. Inside were a few text books, a few binders, a pencil box, and a pair of gym clothes, sat inside, on the door were a few pictures of Spongebob and Patrick, a picture torn in half, where Ivy would have been, but was instead replaced by a Gary sticker.

 **'My eyes are open wide'**

Spongebob sighed as he shoved everything in a cardboard box, turning around, he looked at all his teachers who were smiling, all waiting for the moment to celebrate, Mr. Puff waited by the exit, "Sorry kid, but it had to be done, I hope you can find yourself later on in life." he nodded, Spongebob put on a fake smile, "Thank you, Mr. Puff." he said before he walked down the steps to the waiting boat, his mother waited outside while his father waited in the driver's seat.

Spongebob stared out the window at the tall building, it was all just a memory now, his life could begin, at least on the bright side, he didn't have to worry about getting jumped by Jared and the rest of the jocks, maybe they wouldn't even notice he was gone.

 **'By the way, I made it through the day'**

* * *

 **'I watched the world outside'**

A white shirt flashes across the screen, a yellow hand sticks out, clear buttons fasten up the front of the shirt. A flash of red crosses the screen, the white collar of the dress shirt is lifted up as the red tie slips around his neck, gentle hands work to tie the red cloth. A yellow hand runs down the neatly tucked in shirt.

 **'By the way, Im leaving out today'**

Spongebob turns his head to the door, his mother is standing at the door, a handkerchief is pressed against her nose, her lip quivers, "Oh." she enters the room holding her arms out to hug him.

Spongebob laughs, "It's ok mom, I'll be fine." he said, Margaret shakes her head as she adjusts his tie, patting it down his chest, tugging at his collar, "Y, you know you can stay, right? You can stay as long as you want to, you know that." she said, Spongebob smiled, "Thank you." he rubs his cheek against the back of her hand. Margaret shake her head, blowing her nose in the handkerchief, "Oh, please, d, don't go, stay here, with mommy." she said.

"He's a man now, dear." Harold says as he wraps his arm around her, "It's time he went out and explored the world, got himself a job and his own house." he said, Margaret looked up at him, "But he's still my baby."

Harold nodded, wiping his eyes from under his glasses, "I, I know, he's my son too, I just wish we had more time." he said, Spongebob put on a fake smile, "It's ok dad, you did your best, and so did you mom, but it's high time I fly out of this bird nest, I am twenty years old, and this world isn't going to stop for no one, it's time that I go out and find myself." he said, they both nodded, "Oh, you're right." his mother said, Spongebob brought them in a hug, kissing his mother on her cheek and giving a manly handshake to his father.

 **'Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can!"**

"Welp." he picks up two suitcases full of clothes, looking out the window, "The bus is here, I have to go now." he said as he made his way to the door. Outside he waved to his parents, walking onto the bus, but not before running back off and giving them a final hug, "I'm gonna miss you, I'll call every day, tell you how I've been, i'll visit as often as I can, you guys can come visit me too, I gave you the address, it's on the fridge, I'll make you two proud."

"Oh." Margaret tears up, petting the back of his head, "You already have, now go, make the best of things, and remember, you're always welcome here." she said, Spongebob pulled away, wiping away a tear, "This is it." he said before he ran back on the bus, he leaned out the window, waving to his parents as the bus took off.

 **'To make them realize, this is my life, I hope they understand.'**

* * *

Spongebob stood in front of a tall orange building, his new home, a three story house, the perfect place for a single young man, and his precious pet snail to live. The door opened wide, and the lights were flipped on, and he stood in the middle of the door, looking at his own slice of heaven, everything had been set up weeks ago, Gary was already here, he slithered from down stairs to greet his owner.

There was a loud knock at the door, Spongebob walked out of his new kitchen with a plate of food, it was the first time he'd ever cooked in his own kitchen. Spongebob set the plate down on the coffee table before answering the door.

To his surprise, he was greeted by his best friend, and new neighbor, Patrick star himself who picked him up in a tight hug, "Oh it's so cool that my buddy is gonna live next door!" he said, Spongebob chuckled, "Oh, you'll love it here, this town has everything, a lot of good places to eat, all the candy stores you can imagine, not to mention, the people, well not everyone is good, but you should meet Squidward!"

"Squidward?" Spongebob questioned, "Oh, yeah he's our neighbor, and he also works at that krusty place you love so much."

 **…**

"Just stand here." Patrick said before turning the wooden door, Spongebob looked up at the tall, scary looking house, he swallowed a lump in his throat, "I, I don't know Pat maybe-"

"SQUIDWARD! OPEN UP! I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Patrick shouted over his lungs as he pounded at the door, from the other side they could hear angry murmuring and growling, "Boy, Squidward's house must have an upset tummy." Patrick said, Spongebob stepped back to give the house some space.

The door swung open, a cloud of bubbles flew, once cleared, there stood a tall, pale turquoise colored man, eyes red and filled with anger, he clenched his tentacle fists, "What Do you Want!" he shouted over Patrick, who gave him a dumbfounded look, "Who said I wanted anything, I just wanted to show you my best friend." Patrick said as he gestured to Spongebob, Spongebob smiled, "Good evening." the sponge waved.

"Hm, great go be friends, somewhere else." Squidward said, "Great Idea Squidward, hey Spongebob, we should have a housewarming party to welcome you to the town, and hey, we could invite Squidward." Patrick suggested, Spongebob gasped, it was a great idea, he'd never had his 'Own' party at his 'own' house before, it would be great. Squidward dropped his jaw, did he just hear what he think he just heard?

* * *

The pineapple house was full of citizens, all of them excited to meet the newest member of Bikini Bottom, the housewarming party was pretty neat, the music was blaring out, every light was on, food and drinks were passed out, many of the guests could say that the new guy was pretty cool, until they spent a few hours around him, and they found out that he was just some kid, but the food and drinks were free, so why complain now?

Squidward, the next door neighbor had stayed home, saying that he had better things to do then to attend some stupid kids party, like getting some beauty sleep, painting, or even practicing his squeaky instrument, or, he could stand at his bedroom window, looking out from the blinds at the lit up Pineapple next door, he held a glass of hot tea in his hand, there was a loud shake from next door, causing his house to shake, spilling the cup of hot tea all over his nightshirt.

"Hello, 9-1-1 what's your emergency?" asked an operator man, "Hello? Yes, I'd like to file a complaint against my neighbor, they're having a loud party, and it's keeping me awake, I have to go to work early in the morning and- you will? Thank you officer." Squidward smiled as he hung up the phone, "You'll see what happens when you mess with me."

After a few minutes, he watched the cop boat pull up, three officers walked up to the building, the music was turned off as the host answered the door, heh that's what he gets, wait, what! The music was turned back on, and the officers entered the building.

After three attempts to stop the party, Squidward finally decided to take things in his own hands. Marching over to the Pineapple, he banged his fist on the door, and Spongebob, his new neighbor, answered the door. With a smile on his face, a party hat and confetti on his head, a party horn in his mouth, "Oh, hey Squidward, it's so nice of you to finally join the party!" he said, "I don't-"

Squidward was yanked inside by other fish, and he was never seen again.

* * *

 **A few days later**

After the finally landing a job at the Krusty Krab, it was time for the next step in his life. Spongebob stood nervously in front of a green sign, in bold red letters read.

"Welcome to, Mrs. Puffs boating school, hmm I didn't know Mr. Puff was married." Spongebob said under his breath as he entered the school yard, at the front door, he was greeted by a happy Mrs. Puff.

"Hello, Mr. Squarepants." she greets him with a handshake, "My name is Mrs. Puff, and I'll be your boating teacher." she said, Spongebob smiled, "Great, say I didn't know there was a Mrs. Puff, you're married to Mr. Puff right?" he asked her, Poppy's smile faded, and was replaced with a fake one, "yes, we were married for ten years before he disappeared." she said, about two years ago, had went out to find Mrs. Puff the perfect anniversary gift, having heard that there was a beautiful pearl off the shores of Shell City, a pearl so beautiful that it would make the perfect gift for any gal back home, Mrs. Puff had stood at the front door, hugging her husband, begging him not to go, but he would apologize and say that he must. The last time she'd seen him was when that boat drove off into the ocean, and he never returned.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I've known him for a very long time, most of my young life actually." he said, Mrs. Puff sighed, "He spoke of you, he always said you were troubled as a child, a good boy, oh, he told me everything, the accident, and about how the teachers signed petitions to get you and another student kicked out, all he ever wanted to do was to apologize, he felt so bad, and so- no matter how hard it will me, how long it will take, I will do my best, I will try not to give up." she shakes her head, Spongebob smiles, he liked her already, call her the teacher of the year.

 **After taking written exam**

Mrs. Puff sat in the boat, looking at Spongebob who was on the outside, he was nervous, looking at the clean boat, "Come on, Spongebob, get in the boat." she said, Spongebob looked up at her, "Th, this boat?" he asked her, "I don't know what other boat there would be, yes, this one, now come on, get in." she said, Spongebob let out a breath that he'd been holding in, stepping into the boat, he looked at the brown leather wheel.

His hands shook, reaching up to the wheel, sliding his hands around it, it sent chills down his arms, he reached to the key, he let out a breath as he took a minute to start it. Spongebob smiled as he found that it was easier than he thought it was, taking it faster he began to run the course, stopping at the stop sign, he looked both ways, both ways were clear, he cocked his brow as he leaned forward, "It's raining."

He pushed down on the gas, "Spongebob watch out!" Mrs. Puff shouted, looking out the drivers window, seeing Spongebob frozen in his seat as he watched the oncoming boat fly at them, a silver can flew out the window, before he knew it, he was in a deep ditch, Patrick was sitting next to him.

Spongebob looked at Mrs. Puff, "Are you gonna start the boat, or what?" she asked, Spongebob looked ahead at the driving course, he felt sick to his stomach, "I, i don't want, M, mrs. Puff, I, I'm scared." he shook, tears in his eyes.

"It's ok, Spongebob, nothing's gonna happen, just, start the boat-" Mrs. Puff turns the key, and he starts to have a panic attack, "Spongebob, Spongebob, calm down, it's just the boat, it's ok." she said as she reached to calm him, he looked at her, "Th, the boat? W, we didn't crash, I'm not in the hospital?" he asked, Mrs. Puff shook her head, "Everything is gonna be ok." she said, Spongebob let out a deep breath, wiping his tears away, the last time he was in a boat, the last time he drove was, the night of that game.

 **…**

Spongebob looked up at who was puffed up from their crash, "Did I pass?" he asked, Mrs. Puff sighed, "No, you failed." she answered, and this is what she'd say for the next, hundred years until he finally got his license, or he eventually killed her, or himself.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Yes, it is finally here, this is the last chapter of Childhood. By the way, if you need to know, from the accident, both Spongebob and Patrick received endless Government money because they are disabled, that explains why Patrick never works but had money, and is able to pay for his house, and how Spongebob can afford to live with a poor check from the Krusty Krab.**

 **Thank you all for reading this, and I really hoped you liked it. Let me know if there is something you want to know about his childhood, and I will try to write, and explain it the best that I can.**


End file.
